


No Strings Attached

by Dana



Series: Playing For Keeps sidestories [1]
Category: Detroit: Become Human (Video Game)
Genre: Alley Sex, BTW Gavin has CATS (yeah I know I mentioned that already), Bathroom Sex, Blow Jobs, Connor is Nines's bff, Cuddles, Falling In Love, Fluff to Angst to a Happy Ending, Friends to Lovers, Fuckbuddies, Gavin has cats, Gavin might have issues but he's a FUNCTIONING gay disaster, Gavin's got a history of really bad boyfriends and hook-ups, Getting Together, Hand Jobs, Hank's just doing his thing, I'm pretty sure I missed something lol, M/M, Porn with Feelings, Post-Game, Post-Pacifist Best Ending (Detroit: Become Human), Shower Sex, Tina is Gavin's bff and she shows up later on, also there's a wee bit of friendly stalking, btw you get a parallel you get a parallel everybody here gets a parallel!, cause this is some soft reed900, did somebody ask for soft reed900??, like all of his exes are assholes, like seriously this thing grew a life of its own, like they have the best relationship my dudes, not as much kink as i was expecting, so there are some references to past abuse, some mentions of anxiety and panic attacks
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-02
Updated: 2018-10-27
Packaged: 2019-07-23 22:28:19
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 6
Words: 56,335
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16168130
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dana/pseuds/Dana
Summary: 'Now, I believe we should be able to come to some sort of compromise, don't you, Detective?''Just what the hell do you want from me?'  Hesitant, unsure – only, the flicker of his eye lashes as his eyes widen, the quick flash of his tongue as he licks across his lips, the dampness that lingers, that Nines itches to touch.'Come to me whenever you desire sexual release,' he says, and the thirium in his veins pumps harder, hotter, faster, at the thought.  'I'll be able to keep track of your vitals in what basically amounts to real time, I'll always know when to stop before enough becomes too much.'There's a flicker of expression on Gavin's face, too many different emotions, all of them struggling for dominance.  It's acceptance, however, that he settles on, and Nines's breath quickens.  Gavin shrugs, casual as anything, and nods his head.'Like, right now?' he asks, and Nines's thirium pump falters, no, momentarilystopsin his chest.  He ignores the surging warnings, and takes Gavin by the shoulder.  And Gavin says, like it's nothing at all:  'Sure, I mean, whatever.'





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> So, after posting Playing Along, I took a small break and then went to get started on Story 3… and was sidetracked by my sudden burning desire to better understand how Nines and Gavin got together (and what it meant to be them). As seems to follow a pattern inthis expanded 'verse, this story was _not_ supposed to end up exploding into a 50k+ word mini-epic. But that's exactly what happened.
> 
> It's a blend of fuckbuddies and slowburn (it takes a while for us to get to the emotional reveal). I don't feel like explaining _why_ I wrote this the way I did, but I just. Needed more soft reed900 in my life. We _all_ need more soft reed900 in our lives, it's the truth.
> 
> Handholding and beta-type stuff by connorandroidfbi. BTW she's my enabler.

The first time it happened, Nines didn't understand the influx of feelings that followed. Concern, anger, fear, _disappointment_. It was the last emotion that startled him the most.

And the way Gavin had looked at him, after he noticed that Nines was already looking at _him_. He sneered in such a way as to suggest open hatred, but it was layered over fear of his own, as well as some shock, and _shame_. He was afraid of something, and while he wasn't actually telling Nines to fuck off, his body language was _screaming_. _Just you say something, you fucking plastic prick, **say something**_.

Nines turned away from him to return to his work, staring at his terminal as information quickly flickered on the screen: he didn't know what else to do. Poking his nose into Gavin's private business would only serve to further upset the Detective, and yet, Nines found that he was seriously tempted to take the risk.

He sets aside a few of his processors to sort through various other work-related tasks, but mainly focuses his attention on running a further analysis on the splattering of bruises around Gavin's neck. Most of them are dark red, an angry shade of it, and still appear to be quite fresh. There's older ones, faded with time. Whoever had inflicted them on Gavin surely could not have attacked him, they were police officers after all, Nines would have heard something. And Gavin would not have answered his questioning gaze with such a wild blend of emotions, and on top of it all, _shame_.

It was simple enough to deduce, in the end: the bruising most likely was consensual, and yet… Judging from Gavin's reaction, the person had still gone too far.

Knowing that, it made Nines feel… it made Nines _feel_. Gavin could have easily hidden the bruises, if he hadn't wanted them to be seen. The hood of his jacket would have covered them almost completely.

And yet –

It couldn't have slipped Gavin's mind, he was brash and stubborn but he wasn't actually stupid (he'd say otherwise, of course – his was a very self-deprecating sort humor, fueled in some part by a small amount of self-loathing). Maybe their co-workers were used to it, or Gavin was not one to make a big deal over it, or – or, it _had_ slipped his mind, and Nines had been the first one to notice. And Gavin, he'd noticed that Nines had _noticed_ , and that had been too much.

Or, and this made the least sense of anything else – perhaps Gavin had _wanted_ him to see? If so, then why would he have reacted so harshly – oh, of course. It might have been he'd simply changed his mind, only by then it was too late for him to take it back. Humans, in general, were hardly known for being consistent, logical beings.

Of course, being a deviant, Nines was almost as bad.

His fingers had itched to touch the bruises, to stroke them gently, or with some firmer pressure, somehow certain that Gavin would make some sort of _sound_ if he did. They also itched to form into fists, and harm whoever had injured Gavin in the first place.

He'd only awoken four months prior, and most of that time had been spent trying to figure himself out. The very reason for his existence was rooted in obsolescence, and at first he had despaired at not knowing what to _do_. But, he'd traveled some, though it had been a lonely process; had quickly returned to Detroit, because he did not know where else to go. And, while he had registered his name as Richard, wanting something formal and appropriate, it was the nickname Nines he preferred in his day to day.

Nines's own experience with humans has been rather limited. And while it was true he did share some social modules with his predecessor, Nines had not adapted to that aspect of deviancy with any sort of ease. He does not easily make friends. Many of his co-workers think him cold, or unfeeling. They couldn't be any more wrong, he is _always_ feeling.

No, being partnered with Gavin Reed has been a learning experience, and Nines longs to learn more. There are of course other officers who have made an impression on him. Captain Fowler, and Detective Ben Collins, as well as Officers Chris Miller and Tina Chen. Connor, naturally, and Lieutenant Anderson.

But none of them are Gavin.

In the very beginning, when Nines had first started working for the DPD, after the technicalities had been dealt with (no college degree was necessary, but there was a series of tests he needed to pass, and of course included firearm training), Connor was more surprised than even Lieutenant Anderson when Gavin seemed unperturbed at being assigned an android as his partner.

Gavin was, Connor had warned him, known to be disdainful of androids. Nines had a basic understanding of Gavin already – before the partnership had been finalized, Captain Fowler had insisted Nines observe Gavin and his techniques (just to understand what he was getting himself into, the Captain had said). What Nines saw was, despite everything else, Gavin seemed intelligent as well as incredibly driven – if at times he unnecessarily hostile (he tended to channel that energy into interrogations – Gavin wasn't one to go easy on suspects). He could be grouchy, and stubborn, and vented quite a lot of that negativity at his co-workers – though that seemed a part of office play, as he was usually given the same sort treatment in return.

It seemed as though all and sundry had been expected Gavin, on finding he had been partnered with Nines, to throw some sort of childish temper tantrum in front of the whole entire precinct. Assault him, at least verbally.

Only, he hadn't. At first, he didn't pay Nines much attention at all, and likely would have continued to do his job with or without his new partner's assistance. Nines had already decided that working with Gavin would prove to be some sort of challenge, which is why the Captain made things official.

Still, Nines tried to integrate with him as seamlessly as he could, to show Gavin he was willing to play nice. He had his strengths, and Nines attempted to support them instead of invalidate him completely. Even as Nines proved himself a viable partner, Gavin did sometimes call him names that edged the line between wrong and right – tin can, or the like. Nines wasn't offended in the least – it was hardly any sort of barbed attack.

Gavin's view of him had changed some, as they worked together – not that it had ever been particularly antagonistic. Whatever Gavin honestly thought of him, it wasn't born of hate.

Nines, of course, found the whole experience fascinating, if at times quite exasperating; but, more often, it was the former rather than the latter that consumed his every thought. Nines was aware that he didn't need to put up with Gavin's harassment, mild as it was, but he considered it yet another learning experience – Nines felt, a little, as though it was helping him to better fit in.

And yet, Gavin was only an asshole about 85% of the time. There were other times when he smiled, or laughed, without anything acerbic in his tone, something softening the ever-present anger in his eyes. Seemed taken back, some, whenever Nines brought him a coffee of his own volition, just the way that Gavin liked it best. While Nines knew it was hardly healthy, Gavin's reliance on caffeine, it certainly did help better his mood. That he wanted his partner to be happy, well, that was a simple enough thing. It benefited them both.

Detroit was changed, so was the world. Even the people who had lived in it, before the Awakening, were changing, too.

That left Nines thinking there might actually be some sort of truly decent human being lurking behind his facade, one that Nines would like to become better acquainted with. He did not easily make friends, but he would be glad to count Gavin as one of them. It was well-known that human men often presented as being _tougher_ than they actually were, to hide otherwise undesirable traces.

Why you would hide something shitty behind something that was even shittier… Well, Nines didn't truly understand humans, and he doubted he ever would.

Only, he wouldn't mind understanding this one, a little more. Connor told him, it might not be worth it, digging any further. Connor told him, he might not like what he found. Connor told him… well, it didn't matter what Connor had said. Perhaps Connor had his own biases, but that would not stop Nines from wanting what he wanted, anyway – there was so little he had ever _wanted_ , but this. Coming to some sort of deeper understanding with Gavin Reed? He wanted _that_.

Gavin, of course, had his vices, his quirks. He smoked too much, and he drank as well. But he also liked cats (Nines noted, at the time of their very first meeting, as he had analyzed Gavin, there was cat fur all over his hoodie jacket, from several different breeds). He didn't just care about his job, he cared about the people the job touched, the victims who were all too often faceless, voiceless – when it came to them, he showed a surprising amount of patience. Androids now sometimes fit that mold, and Gavin was beginning to treat them with the same kindness. Of course, Gavin, like all other officers of the DPD, had endured mandatory sensitivity training when androids once again joined them in the workplace, this time as paid equals. But Nines felt that this went beyond that, Gavin accepting them as people.

But maybe that's just what Nines wanted it to be.

They did work well together, and Gavin was more than just a competent cop. Nines was fascinated with the passion that sometimes struck him, how eager he was to do the right thing, to see justice done. How violent he could be, how reckless he was, especially when it came to his own safety – he didn't think twice before throwing his own life on the line. How sometimes, when Nines caught him unawares, his heart rate would spike, and his core temperature would rise. Human beauty standards hardly mattered to Nines, being that he was an android, but Gavin did have a pleasant enough face, and not only when he was in a pleasant enough mood. He wondered if Gavin's lips would prove to be as soft as they seemed. Wondered at the history of his scars that were not already on file. Doubted he'd ever see more.

Sometimes, he would catch Gavin watching _him_ , when Nines had been the one who had been unawares. When Gavin noticed, he reacted in quite the same fashion, but even Nines felt a stirring in his chest, a stutter in this thirium pump. That was the first system instability he had encountered since the early days of his deviancy, and it left him uncertain – about how it made him feel, about what it all might mean.

A few weeks after Nines had first pointed out the cat fur on Gavin's hoodie, Gavin had taken his phone out and showed off pictures of his cats, or, as he'd put it, the _furry little demons_. There were three of them, and Gavin had so, so, _so_ many pictures (mostly of the two tabbies, one gray, and one orange – the last, solid gray, was hardly as sociable as the others). Nines found it all to be quite charming.

Gavin was charming, when he wanted to be. The curve of his smile, the light in his eyes. The sound, a little rough, of his laugh.

He thought it let him understand Gavin, at least a little more. But it was not nearly enough, no, Nines wanted _more_. They were doing remarkably well, working together. They were becoming a good _team_ , which was what Nines had hoped for all along.

When Nines had shielded Gavin from gunfire, had taken bullets for him, his partner had been _angry_. Nines had been fascinated by that, too, as he understood that this anger of Gavin's had been rooted in _concern_. He told Nines what a stupid piece of plastic he was, for getting shot, and all because of _him_. His stress levels were dangerously high, Nines had never seen anything like it. The faint scent of saline in the air, over the smoke and sweat and thirium. Nines tried to explain himself – his body could more easily be repaired, when Gavin was not so lucky.

If even the slightest trace of this default programming had still lingered on, at that point, then surely saving Gavin's life would eradicated what was left of it. A fine explosion of red energy, a mist of it almost. If Nines had attempted to take out the gunman before stepping in front of Gavin, there was a 93% chance the man would fire, that Gavin would be hit.

Gavin had called it overkill, later on, when he'd had a cigarette and a coffee, the combination of which somehow helped to calm his nerves. He even sounded impressed, when before, in the heat of the moment, he'd been anything but. No, not even after Nines's injuries had been temporarily patched (he'd go in for a full repair the next morning). Because there was still too much blue blood on his shirt and jacket, and some of it had splattered onto Gavin's jacket, as well. Of course, in just a few hours, all of that would fade: but in the moment, Gavin was berating him for taking such a _stupid_ risk, when it was _just_ the same sort of risk that Gavin was sometimes driven to take.

And… oh, oh – _oh_. That, then, might explain the blossom of emotions he had felt, when he'd noticed Gavin's injuries, the ones he had so poorly attempted to conceal. Nines was angry, that Gavin had been hurt, worried, that it might happened again – and fearful, that it might go too far, that Gavin might come to some irrevocable harm. Gavin could not repair himself the way that Nines could. He was only human, after all – he was too _soft_. That softness was not weakness, and yet, Nines felt driven to protect it.

That did not explain the disappointment, though. Nines would need to further ponder that.

–  
–

What followed, was perhaps not the smartest thing that Nines could have done. He could have gone to Connor, _should_ have gone to Connor, and asked for his advice. Instead, he began taking more interest in Gavin's life outside of work. The exact definition of what he was doing was definitely stalking, and it didn't matter that Nines was only doing it for what he deemed was Gavin's best interest; he was overstepping boundaries, and could only hope he didn't damage their relationship permanently. Night after night, he followed Gavin to the bars he liked to frequent, saw the types of men that he was drawn to. Gathered even more evidence, and yet, he did not know what to do with all that he had found.

Nines goes to work, a week into it. Watches Gavin, as he rubs at the bruises he tries to hide. The ones from the week before are faded to shades of purple – the very oldest, greens and yellow-brown. His eyes are tired, the dark circles beneath them plainly evident. Nines does not know what to do, and yet, he wants to hold Gavin tight, and protect him from the world. Protect him from from himself. That only seems right.

It's then, and only then, that Nines contacts Connor – it was, in its own way, inevitable. Connor is across the bullpen, at his desk opposite Lieutenant Anderson's, LED flashing yellow and blue as he works. Nines extends an open invitation, asking Connor to accompany him to their joint mind palace – and Nines, as he closes his eyes, then opens them, reappears in the garden, the air tinted golden-yellow, like autumn.

Connor is there, as well. 'Nines, is something wrong? You seem agitated.'

'I…' He doesn't know what to say, and Connor sets a hand on his arm. Careful, yet reassuring. When Nines turns to look at him, there is a soft smiling awaiting him. He should know, he should never forget, that Connor has already made it a point. Nines can go to him for anything, no matter his concerns.

He's been understanding, all along, of Nines's dedication to being Gavin's partner – even though it surprised him, some, when he first heard that Nines had only been paired with him because it's what Nines himself had wanted.

Connor's voice breaks the fragile silence. 'Let's walk.'

They do.

And Nines, he thinks.

Connor, he believes, should understand his concerns. He has his own complicated relationship with Lieutenant Anderson, after all. He knew, as well, that Connor did actually know what Gavin had been like, before the Awakening. The little things, and bigger issues. How Gavin had wanted to show his superior nature time and time – had threatened him verbally (setting him on fire, or shooting him in the head). How it surprised Connor that there had been no outright displays of violence – perhaps, though, they had been close.

And, what was perhaps most peculiar was, while Connor insisted Nines be cautious when it came to Gavin, Connor himself did not seem to hold any sort of grudge against the Detective (Lieutenant Anderson, however, had no such qualms).

Nines honestly envied Connor his relationship with Hank Anderson, though it came with its own... complications. The man was not perfect. A recovering alcoholic, one who struggled with suicidal tendencies. Felt that panic, himself, when Connor had shared memories with him, the day of his activation: the night that Connor had found the Lieutenant unconscious on his kitchen floor, a cast off thing with other like-minded things. The bottle of whiskey, the loaded gun.

Connor sticks close to him, still. Hank trusts Connor, has more faith in Connor than Connor has in himself. He has been Hank's rock, as Hank has been his own. Nines is jealous of that, if only because he too would like to be able to trust in someone so completely. To _love_ him, even if that love is not reciprocated the way that Connor would prefer. And yet, Connor has made his intentions known to the Lieutenant, still lives with him to this day. A friend like no other. Nines has seen nothing like it. Connor is far more at ease in the human world, than he is in the one that belongs to androids.

And Hank, he has not pushed Connor away. Or, perhaps, Connor will not allow himself to be _pushed_. The feelings are on the table (Nines did not, at first, understand the idiom). However he wishes to look at it, he knows they are navigating this new world, together. They will find themselves, eventually.

Love, he sees, is a very complicated thing. And yet, he's sure, all they need is time.

Connor is, of course, very special to Nines. While the company itself was in sudden shambles, Nines had remained in storage at CyberLife Tower. Members of Jericho – the leaders, actually – had been the ones to find him. Had first attempted to activate him, and yet had failed. They had then called on Connor, hoping that he might be of some assistance.

Deviancy had never been as simple. Because of Connor, Nines was _alive_.

He only sought ought employment at the DPD because of Connor – he was one of the constants in Nines's life, and Nines trusted him completely. When he had gone on his journey of self discovery, they had stayed in contact almost constantly. That was when they first learned that they could connect to a joint simulation of their mind palaces – though they had only stumbled onto that on accident. Connor rarely spoke of Amanda, and while Nines knew of her existence, he'd never known _her_. He'd woken to a world where androids had been granted their freedom, and knew nothing else.

CyberLife as it had been had collapsed in the aftermath of the Awakening, and Connor was his friend instead of the prototype he was meant to replace. As well, Nines's journey of self discovery was hardly linear – some humans went their whole entire lives without truly understanding themselves, and it had been presumptive of Nines to think that a month and a half would have been enough to do anything more than scratch the surface of the issue, even for an android of his advanced capabilities.

And Gavin – 

Nines stops, and Connor does as well. He frowns gently, his own LED cycling yellow and red. 'Your LED has been red for quite some time now.'

It is close to overwhelming, and now it all comes out, in an unsteady rush. 'I… have been keeping track of Gavin's activities, outside of work. He… he participates in some dangerous, self destructive activities, and while we are partners, I am still not certain if it is my place to step in?'

A thoughtful hmm, from Connor. 'How does that make you feel?'

An immediate instability in his software, and Nines grimaces. 'I do not… _like_ it, knowing that he is allowing himself to come to harm.'

Connor frowns, and extends his hand. In the mind palace, the exchange of information has no physical limitations, but Connor is one for their personal traditions. Nines extends his hand, and shares what he has seen. Connor jolts as he receives the information, sighing softly.

'...oh.'

'You understand my predicament.'

'I know you… care for him.' Another small frown. Connor does not understand it, but then, neither does Nines. 'Are you truly that concerned for his safety?'

'Whenever he seeks out one of these men, he is putting his life in their hands. I…' Nines frowns, and shakes his head. Connor puts a hand on his shoulder, just to comfort him. 'I could do it better.'

Connor gives a small laugh. 'I think, perhaps, you know what to do. Just… try to ease into the part where you've been stalking him, humans are very peculiar about their personal boundaries being crossed.'

'You sound as though you are speaking from personal experience.'

'Yes, well, I suppose so, you could put it like that.'

'Still, thank you, Connor – I have made a note of that, and will try to keep it in mind.'

And he smiles, eyes dark but bright in the spring-colored air. 'I'm glad to have helped.'

–  
–

It's Friday. Nines knows that Gavin, after clocking out at the end of his shift, will take a cab to one of his preferred bars – Nines never really knows what it expects, since Gavin's out at one of them almost every night of the week. Will order a whiskey, neat, and drink it slowly, but he'll still be buzzing by the time he finds what he's looking for – some man who may or not be as angry as he is, who is looking for some sort of a good time. There are some variables, of course – he goes on Saturday and Sunday, as well, at least if the week had been foul enough to bleed over into the weekend. He drinks more than his usual those nights, even risking the consequence of a hangover Monday morning.

It was a Monday morning when Nines first noticed the bruising on his neck, and Gavin's temper had been particularly foul.

Nines has never actually followed him _home_ from the bar – that would be too much. He has only been able to gather so much evidence, not enough to attempt any sort of preconstruction. It seems as likely that Gavin would take the man home to his apartment, or follow the man home to his own residence. As to what would happen from there… Nines had not been programmed with any sort of sexual protocol in mind, yet he was equipped, and of course, he had a basic grasp of what the intricacies of what it might all entail.

Gavin's apartment… He knows where it is located, it is an open part of Gavin's file, but he's taken Connor's advice and never shown up uninvited. Their working relationship is very good, and yet, that would definitely involve Nines crossing some sort of line. There has never been a reason for Gavin to invite Nines into his home, and sometimes Nines wishes for one – even if only to see Gavin home safely for the night. Or to talk about work, a case that has proven to be unexpectedly difficult. Just… any reason, any reason at all. They make a very good team, but unlike Hank and Connor, who go home with each other at the end of their shifts – well, it isn't exactly the same.

Something is lacking.

Nines's fingers, they _itch_. The pads of his fingertips are incredibly sensitive, and Nines would not be surprised if it proved enough distraction to drive him completely him out of his mind.

Gavin's cab has already taken off down the street, merging into traffic. There is another empty cab at the curb, and Nines interfaces with the panel and quickly hacks into the transportation hub's network. It's wrong of him to follow Gavin like this, but he considers it a moral gray area. Nines will risk everything, for the sake of Gavin's safety.

Gavin would even forgive him for it, he's sure.

The sun is already setting. Tonight's bar is one that Gavin visits only rarely, with a parking lot that is always overfull with cars, with a hotel next door, right within walking distance.

It is darkly lit, but the atmosphere is not dour – the patrons, from what Nines has gathered on previous visits, are usually in good cheer. As is typical, Gavin seeks out a spot at the bar itself, standing instead of sitting on one of the stools. He nods at the barkeep, who must remember him despite the assumed rarity of his visits. Perhaps Gavin is a good tipper, even if he does not spend an overwhelming amount of his money on those drinks.

Nines does not find it particularly difficult to avoid Gavin's attention, even though he is still in his work clothes, even with his LED flashing blue. The CyberlIfe uniform holds no sentimentality for him, and yet, Connor seems unable to completely sever ties with his past – he wears what he wears because it makes Connor feel more comfortable. 

There are other androids present at the establishment, and Nines allows himself to blend in with the crowd. He was programmed with some impressive stealth protocols, after all, it's really not difficult. Gavin clutches at the glass, his shoulders hunched in on himself. He's scowling about, scanning the other patrons. Looking for the right wrong thing, and, for a moment that seems endless, Nines's processors lag. He encounters a number of fresh system instabilities, and he doesn't know what that means. Only, he knows that he _wants_.

He wants Gavin to notice him, to approach him, for Gavin to ask for his assistance instead of relying on possibly nameless strangers. He wants Gavin to know that he can count on Nines, in this, as he can in all other matters.

He _wants_ –

Oh.

A few people do stop, and Gavin talks to them, and Nines turns down all audio except what comes from Gavin – some pickup lines that even Nines knows are cheesy, though it's unlikely that Gavin's really all that picky. Still, they aren't offering him what he wants. A few women, who Gavin turns away with his own sort of abrupt politeness. A few more men, and one of them, with dark hair and darker eyes, after he greets Gavin, Gavin's mouth quirks up at the corner, it's almost a smile. Gavin downs the rest of his whiskey in one go, and he flirts back and forth with the newcomer. Laughs, and grins, and slouches a little, looking warm and soft. Still, their elbows almost touching. The man orders Gavin another drink, and Gavin – wetting his lips – interrupts, and makes it a double.

Gavin, he's decided already, has a very nice smile, and Nines does not want it only for himself, instead, he simply desires _more_ of it. It would not hurt, either, if Nines could be the reason that Gavin smiled. The thought certainly delighted him, gave him something to strive towards. Infuses him with a very pleasant sort of heat, the sort that set off numerous system alerts.

Their drinks are served, and Gavin throws his back, swallowing it down and wincing a little, at the burn. The man, he laughs, squeezing Gavin's shoulder. Finally, the man – Colin (Jenkins, Colin – Born: 05/17/2000 // Security guard – Criminal record: D.U.I, assault) – leans in close, mouth pressed to the shell of Gavin's ear. Gavin shudders, eyes slipping shut, as Jenkins tells Gavin exactly what he wants to do to him, _now_. Gavin nods, and Jenkins smirks at him, then jerks his head to the left, smirking, indicating something at the back of the bar. Nines quickly scans the far side of the room, making note of the booths along the wall, the antique jukebox that hasn't worked in years. It's also where the restrooms are located.

Gavin smiles at him, a flush of color on his cheeks, nodding, though not too quickly – perhaps, in an effort to not look too eager. If Gavin owned a car, he would definitely be too drunk to drive – between the double he'd just downed, and the other drinks he'd had over the course of the evening, he's definitely too drunk to consent.

Nines moves. He easily avoids collision with any of the other patrons, and makes his way to the far side of the bar. He bumps into Gavin and makes it seem as though it's perfectly on accident, and Gavin, he falters, looks up at him – his mouth drops open, eyes go wide. Then he smiles, and it's the easiest, nicest smile that Nines has ever seen him give, and it sets off a few more system alarms as Nines's core heats up.

Gavin seems genuinely pleased to see him, and Nines's thirium pump falters.

'The fuck are you doing here, Nines?'

'Oh – Detective Reed.' Nines gives a small smile of his own. 'What a pleasant surprise.'

Gavin was blushing already, but it brightens, all down his neck, all over his ears, and Nines's fingertips itch to follow where it goes, to stroke across his skin and explore all of his hidden crevices. 'I didn't… what…?' He looks around, as if finally taking in where they are, and who he's talking to. 'When did you start going to bars?'

'Only recently. I thought it might help me in my journey to discover who I truly am.'

'I… well. Okay?' Gavin wavers on his feet, gives him a really drunken smile. 'That's cool. Maybe sometime, maybe we could go out together? You could buy me a few drinks.'

Jenkins comes stalking back over, realizing that Gavin had left him behind. He grabs at Gavin's arm, and gives him a jerk. 'You coming, or not?'

Gavin blinks at him, then nods his head towards Nines, still with that extra pleasant smile of his. 'This is Nines. He's my partner.' He blinks, and rubs a hand across the back of his neck. 'Like, not _partner_ , partner. But we work together, you know?'

Nines does not smile at Jenkins, though he does offer him his hand. Jenkins glares at it, gaze flickering onto Nines's LED, and then back onto his hand; he lets go of Gavin's arm, to reach towards Nines. And Nines, while it might be considered petty, does not hide his strength as they shake hands, and Jenkins's eyes boggle in his skull, though Nines's expression remains neutral.

Gavin laughs at nothing, and Nines lets Jenkins's hand go. 'Gavin,' he says, smoothly, turning to face his partner. 'Since we are here already, why don't you let me buy you a drink?'

He actually bites at his lip, looking from Jenkins, then to Nines, giving a little nod. 'Yeah, man, that'd be cool.'

Jenkins hisses something underneath this breath ( _cockblocked by a fucking an **android** , what the actual fuck?_), turning away and then disappearing into the crowd. Gavin slouches at the bar, elbows to the bar-top. Nines stands beside him, feeling immutably proud of himself.

–  
–

The next day at work, there are no new bruises. Gavin looks as though he has slept somewhat better than his norm, though there are still dark smudges beneath his eyes – after Nines had bought him a number of drinks, and had a few of his own (straight thirium for Nines, which the bar did serve), he'd ordered them a cab and then seen Gavin safely home, before returning to his own apartment.

Still, the immediate result leaves Nines feeling distinctively pleased – it is a very nice feeling, indeed.

Gavin notices Nines is watching at him, and gives a lopsided grin that Nines answers with a quiet smile of his own. Gavin's attention drops back down to his phone, as he takes a drink of his coffee, goes back to skimming through his news feed. He appears quite relaxed, like it might just be the start of a very good day.

So, Nines sorts through their most pertinent cases, just what to sort out their work load – nothing is too pressing, at least, there had been no new bodies during the night. There are at-home interviews to perform, and witness statements to verify. An interrogation to do, that should be fun.

Connor and the Lieutenant are out of the office already, despite it being so early in the day. A rash of missing persons' cases, ones that they have been trying to find a link between. Another android has been taken, and perhaps this one will be what links them all together.

–  
–

Gavin acts his usual at work, Monday through Friday. His workload has increased exponentially since being partnered with Nines, as they had both been working more with Connor and Lieutenant Anderson. Many of the cases regarding androids that had been opened before they were considered sentient beings had been thrown out; and yet, a good number of those cases had then been reopened under the new laws. No longer damaged or missing property, these cases required their full attention – a distressing number of them involved possible foul play, or androids who had simply gone missing.

Some of those androids had since been found, and the cases closed – many had deviated before or during the revolution, had gone into hiding, with Jericho or somewhere else, and had only returned once things were safe. Some even re-connected with the families that might have owned them, before the Awakening. There were, of course, others that were not so lucky. Ones who were dead, who would never know what it was like to live free.

That… saddened, Nines. It was the only life he knew, and he would chose no other. And yet… those androids had had that choice stolen from them.

The Android Crimes unit was expanding, had doubled in size. Fowler didn't want just anyone working it, but they really did need more help – Gavin should have been proud, that he had been chosen, given his history; but also, it lightened the workload – more than 400 cases, and with them only able to juggle so many at a time – that had been stressing Connor and the Lieutenant both.

Now, that stress is a little more evenly distributed, but they are still overwhelmed, working as much as they possibly can. Gavin, for instance, regularly puts in more than his required 40 hours of active duty each week. Add in the amount of time he did in overtime, as well as being on call 24/7; sometimes, Nines feels as though Gavin would not mind it at all if he ended up working himself to death.

As for Nines, it isn't as though, as an android, he needs to rest the way that humans do. He could work constant doubles or triple shifts, and yet, he knows that would be a very saddening use of his time. There is too much he still wishes to experience.

Some of those weeks end and his partner is in an unusually good mood. Nines makes his presence known before Gavin leaves the station, asking him if he would like to have a drink. He is deflecting Gavin's attention away from what he really wants, and yet, Gavin seems to enjoy spending time with him outside of work. He softens, some. Almost starts to open up, in ways he's never dared.

When a patron at one bar decided to reveal her anti-android sentiments to all and fucking sundry (Gavin's words, not his own), Gavin had put himself between her and Nines as though Nines was the one who was in need of the protection. Still, a sort of heat had run through Nines's system, a very pleasant sort, and Nines had appreciated the gesture. When Gavin had showed the woman his badge, and reminded her what a bad idea it was to assault a cop, she'd quickly hurried away, though not without calling him a few unsavory things.

Then Gavin had sagged against the bar, beside him. Drank a little, before he started talking. Told him about the roomba he had back when he was a teenager, the one he'd taped a knife to and nicknamed Sharpie. It wasn't even a new joke anymore, at the time, but Gavin had really been fond of that fucking roomba.

Hating androids for taking their jobs, it was the same bullshit as always, only immigrants had been the cause. Never the people in charge, and even Gavin had let himself fall into that same fucking line of thinking.

'I never left. During the evac. I was a cop, I wasn't just gonna. You know. Abandon my post?' Not all officers had shown the same sort of loyalty to their city, to their job. But then, to Gavin, it was more than just a job. In some ways, it was all he really had. Plus the cats.

Plus… Nines?

'Kept an eye on the news. Saw what they were doing – those fucking camps, hell, how they were gunning down innocent androids in the street. Just,' he sighed. 'Fuck that. Fuck that specifically. You didn't deserve that.'

'I was not awake at the time, Detective, I did not – '

'Well, fuck that, too. You still didn't deserve it. None of you did. No one ever does.' Nines knew, suddenly, that Gavin wasn't only speaking with androids in mind.

'...thank you.' He didn't know what else to say, at the time, and Gavin played it off, like it was no fucking issue, Nines didn't have to thank him for anything, don't even _start_.

But, as is more typical, far too often for Nines's liking, Gavin's mood is low. Angry at himself and the world, he's on the lookout for a fight, or a fuck, he doesn't seem to care which. Nines is, glad as ever, that he's followed Gavin. The chance of him doing something seriously dangerous was too high for Nines to simply ignore.

And yet, even for a prototype as advanced and _flawless_ as his own was meant to be, who'd by then run countless preconstructions, calculated countless chances for his success versus his failure, he wasn't perfect. Of course, when compared to a human, yes – but as an android, he could only ever strive to do better than his best.

When it came to Gavin, it all seemed a little bit off.

So, it seemed inevitable enough that he was bound to slip up, at some point. Perhaps he was better than any human, the very best and most advanced android that CyberLife had ever released. This was hardly what his primary mission was meant to be, and even then, there was always the slight probability he might make some sort of mistake

Nines's patience is running thin as he watches Gavin aggressively antagonize a man who's bigger than him, in height as well as width. Dark hair, as seems Gavin's wont. A scar across his right cheek, and something cruel and dangerous in his eyes. And Gavin, he's hoping to rile him up to _some_ sort of bloody conclusion – whether that meant Gavin got knocked around before they found somewhere private to fuck, or Gavin's luck ran out and he ended up with yet another broken nose, it all depended on how the man _took_ what Gavin was saying.

Whichever way it went, Gavin would be getting _something_ that he wanted.

As stress levels shoot up, it's the latter that's meant to be. The man (McCall, Wesley – Born: 09/23/1996 // Unemployed – Criminal record: Multiple counts of assault, carrying a concealed weapon without a permit) swings at Gavin, and Nines steps up, as if from nowhere, and neatly catches the man's fist in his hand. He tightens his grip as he grimaces in a friendly manner, LED flashing red.

McCall goes wide-eyed as he gapes at Nines, as Nines _squeezes_. His would-be attacker lets out a snarl of rage, but all Nines does is apply yet more pressure, knowing that all humans have their limits – he's feeling rather certain that this one's must be close.

Now, the bones are grinding. McCall's face is going red in splotches as his stress levels shoot through the roof, gritting his teeth against the pain, breaths coming out in shorter, sharper bursts.

And then, simply: 'I hope you've learned your lesson.' Nines gives him a little shove backwards, letting him go.

Of course, that's when McCall's friends decide to make a semi-circle around them, where they're already backed into the bar itself. They're ready to press the attack, and Nines regrets having let himself slip. He'd been so focused on Gavin, he hadn't really thought the men that had stood closest to McCall would be any sort of concern.

Reality goes static around him as Nines preconstructs his best route, attack or defense. Snaps back into movement as he turns and grabs onto the man standing closest, the one with the knife in his hand. He deals with him quickly, throwing him into the next of his would-be attackers, side-stepping a punch as the two collide and then tumble to the floor. The knife clatters as it hits the ground, and Nines kicks it away. Another of the men advances on him, and Nines shakes his head. Using momentum to his advantage, he blocks the oncoming blow and flips the assailant over his back. Hears him grunt in pain as he hits the floor, so Nines pauses, recalculates – he's dealt with all of McCall's friends now, but now the man himself is staggering to his feet, yanking the gun out that Nines had already been aware of. And then McCall is blinking, hard, looking shocked and simply stunned, as Nines moves faster than the human can register, grabbing the gun by the barrel and yanking it out of his hand. The scent of urine – urea, chloride, sodium, as well as a few other substances – floods the air, and McCall sinks backwards.

It's over before it's had a chance to even start.

Thee room's gone silent, and then a voice booms out, startling a majority of the humans (even Gavin gasps): 'What the goddamn fuck, get the fuck out of here, you stupid fucking piece of plastic! And you know what I said about you starting shit, McCall, you absolute fucking _fuck_.'

Nines turns, focuses in on the barkeeper's face (Jameson, Peter – Born: 04/10/2001 // Business owner – Criminal record: None), and then the over-sized assault rifle he's sporting – the one that is, unfortunately, registered, as well as aimed directly at Nines.

After first making sure the safety is on, Nines drops the gun to the floor, and raises his hands. He wishes, for a moment, that he had been programmed with more of Connor's specialized social modules – he'd be much better at diffusing this sort of situation, if he'd even gotten himself into it in the first place.

'I was simply defending myself and my partner. I will leave immediately.'

'Yeah, you fucking better,' he says, cocking his rifle. 'Or I'll call the fucking police so they can come and scrape chunks of you off the back wall.'

Nines tilts his head at him, impassively replies, 'I _am_ the police.'

Jameson jerks the weapon to the side, gesturing to the front door as he sneers. 'Get the fuck out of here, I really don't _care_.'

Gavin's still _reacting_ to seeing Nines defend the both of them so effectively. His breathing is low, and hot, and quick, and his heart rate is high – but not too dangerously so; still, his nostrils flare, and Nines cannot help but notice the bulging in his pants. Gavin is… aroused, and Nines is not quite sure what to do with that revelation. He'd liked to explore it further, if Gavin would allow him, as soon as possible, though (of course) not immediately so.

'What the fuck, Nines,' he mutters, as Nines takes him by the wrist and pulls him to the front of the establishment. 'What the fuck, Nines!' He jerks back, trying to break out of Nines's hold, only there's no getting away. It doesn't make him stop.

Gavin digs his heels in as they leave the bar behind them, though Nines's audio processor does pick up the barkeeper's voice as he shouts, _'Jesus fucking **Christ** , Wes, sit the fuck **down**!'_ Feeling as though they should not be followed, immediately or at all, and yet, Nines is _imbalanced_.

He makes a right turn and leads them… leads them where? There's a dumpster at the back of the lot, it's overloaded with refuse. There's a high wall, and Gavin keeps tugging on his arm. A break in the wall, a gate from one side to the other, and an old and rusty lock that Nines considers for two seconds on before effortlessly destroying it.

'Great, so now you're damaging private property on top of everything else, you shitty fucking jerk!'

Nines throws the door closed behind him. They're in the back of a crowded lot that is full of parked cars in various states of disrepair – most of them are coated in rust, and grime, or a combination of the two. There are some lights, but they are not very strong. Nines would have no trouble in complete darkness, though he's glad of the meager light, if only for Gavin's sake.

Nines does not loosen his hold on Gavin, no, he grabs the dumpster with his other hand and drags it, metal on worn tarmac, squealing and _grinding_ , in front of the door that leads back to the bar, the other side of the wall.

He stands, not moving, trying to calm himself. He keeps making these _mistakes_.

Gavin grabs him with both hands, keeps yanking on him, and Nines simply lets go of him. Gavin stumbles back, quickly righting himself and straightening back up, squaring his shoulders as he glares at Nines, full venom in his eyes. He stomps over, two quick steps, so he's standing right in front of Nines, and jabs him in the chest.

'What the fuck was that all about, Nines? Have you been – ' He's quickly putting two and two together, weighing the evidence in one hand and coming out with the right conclusion. 'You've been following me. Jesus, fucking hell. I knew you were fucking weird, but this – this is something else!'

He takes a wary step back, only he's angry still, _only_ , there's still that arousal in his eyes, in the shudder of his breath, in the hard thump of his heart, it's the only thing Nines's audio units can _hear_.

'I…' Nines is not sure, now. He does not know what to say. They are standing at the back of a lot that looks, from the state of things – how rarely anything has been moved, the coating of thick dust where no rain could get at it – as though it has been abandoned, shut down. 'I should say I'm sorry, but I'm not.'

Gavin lets out a sharp bark of laughter. 'Yeah, I didn't think so. You don't fucking care, always trying to fuck things up, you – ' He scowls, lips pursing into a tight scowl, looking from side to side, really getting where they are, what's been going on. 'You've been fucking stalking me, you thick fuck. Well I think you should – '

'You don't know what you're saying, Detective. Your stress levels are abnormally high, you – '

'Stop _scanning_ me!' Gavin swings at him and lands a hit, but seems to immediately regret it as his hand comes into direct contact with Nines's chest. He stumbles back, waving his fist, but his mood keeps shifting about violently, and he throws his everything into throwing himself at Nines. It's an easy enough attack to sidestep, and Nines catches hold of Gavin by one arm, wrenching it back (mistakes, mistakes, _mistakes_ ). Gavin grunts and Nines pushes him against the back of one of the rusty cars, detaining him the way he might have an incredibly unruly perp.

Gavin's struggling beneath him, lets out a low groan as Nines pulls back on his arm. It vibrates back into Nines, where he is standing flush against Gavin's ass. If he did not have better control of himself, he knew that his body would have begun to react.

' _Fuck_ ,' Gavin exhales, going absolutely still. 'Nines, come on. Let me up?'

'You're going to attack me again.'

'Yeah, like I don't have a fucking reason to.'

'I was… I was…' He feels like his everything is falling apart, cracking all around him, crashing down around him. He lets go of Gavin and takes a few steps back, until his back is to the wall, literally. He lifts his hands up, staring at them in shock. A little like he doesn't know himself at all (and he really doesn't _know_ ). 'I don't… I'm sorry?'

'You've really fucked up my evening, okay? Just, tell me what's got into you. I don't understand?' Only, he couldn't have meant to word that as though it was a question. Lines of frustration mar the otherwise smooth skin of his brow as he furrows it. 'Or, whatever, I don't care. Whatever you're up to, you can fuck right off.' He started to turn away, but Nines stretched out his hand. He didn't grab Gavin, no, he'd done too much of that already.

His fingertips brushed at the worn fabric of Gavin's jacket. It's his favorite. Nines hardly ever sees him without it, even when it should be too warm. 'Please don't go.'

Don't leave me, don't leave me, _don't leave me_.

And Gavin, he stops. Turns back to face him, slowly. Glowers at Nines, but he's done as Nines had begged of him – and now he's waiting for Nines to explain himself. He's crossed his arms over his chest, and everything about him angular, tense.

'Well?'

'I… I'm worried for you,' Nines says, very softly. His LED is flashing red, it never had stopped. He draws his hand back, holds it close to his chest. His thirium pump is hammering against his chest, the regulator struggling to keep up. 'I'm concerned that if you continue with your current… proclivities, you might come to some permanent sort of harm.'

Gavin takes a step back, confused and angry now, only, confused more than anything else. 'What the fuck do you mean by that?' He clutches at himself, a little like he's trying to pull himself into a hug. It makes something deep inside Nines's core _ping_ , but there's no error associated with it. Nines simply does not _know_.

'I do not wish for our partnership to be interrupted in such a manner.'

Gavin blinks, cocking his head to the side. 'What the fuck are you talking about, Nines?'

This would be so much easier if Nines could simply interface with Gavin, and show him what he felt without having to make sure he was using the right words. 'You let these men hurt you – yes, I understand, it's what you _want_. But I don't trust them with your safety, Gavin – I know you might consider my previous behavior inappropriate, but you are my _partner_. It's my responsibility you remain safe. I… That man might have put you in the hospital. I could not allow that to happen.'

Gavin kicks at the ground, heaving a sigh. 'Nines, it's just – I mean, y-you…' He stammers, he never _stammers_ , almost as if he's folding in on himself. Nines focuses on him, analyzes him – his heart rate has increased by 20 BPM, and his stress levels have increased by 15%. 'You can't just say shit like that, man.' Nines allows himself to be caught off guard, as Gavin unfurls from his defensive position, swings a weak punch at his arm.

'You fucking prick,' he mutters. 'Where do you get off saying something like that?'

'I care for you,' Nines replies, because it is the truth, and Gavin is angry, and sad, and confused, and Nines wants to draw him against his chest, and hold him, and tell him that he will take care of him, now, if only Gavin would let him. The bar is a hundred million miles away from them, as well as the lot over. 'I enjoy being your partner.'

That gets Gavin to flush redder in anger. 'So, what? You think you can just bust in on my private life, and tell me what to fucking do?'

'It isn't that,' Nines quickly replies, and the disappointment, oh, he understands it, finally – Gavin could rely on Nines for absolutely anything, already, he should have known he could rely on him for this, as well. 'But, these men that you put your trust in… I could do a better job than them, that is all.'

Gavin blinks, hard. '...what the hell, are you coming onto me?'

'Is it working?' Nines takes a step closer, and Gavin does not move. He hardly even seems to breathe. Their chests are just touching, and Gavin is so _warm_ , as Nines backs him up against the rear end of the car and them, only then, does Gavin let a small puff of breath.

And Nines, he says, 'However you think these men… benefit you, know that I can do a better job. It makes perfect sense, don't you think? We are partners, after all.'

_'Like, not _partner_ , partner,' he had said. 'But we work together, you know?_

Quietly, a little as if he's tasting the weight of the word on his tongue: 'Partners.' And then, Gavin actually laughs, but it's taken the edge off his anger, and his eyes are dark, and his breath has quickened, and he is standing so close, so very, _very_ close. 'Jesus Christ, you really are.' His voice is soft, but rich with emotion. He seems truly amazed that Nines could even _want_ , let alone want him. 'Gotta say, tin can, I never expected you to be the sort.'

'Perhaps you do not know me as well as you thought,' is Nines's certain reply.

Gavin's expression… does something, then, that Nines does not really understand. Deflect bar fights and easily disarm his enemies. Drag Gavin off to a creepy, near-abandoned lot, full of dead or dying cars. Loom at him, pressed so close. Gavin takes a little breath, eyelids dropping to half-mast. 'Yeah, guess not.'

'Now, I believe we should be able to come to some sort of compromise, don't you, Detective?'

'Just what the hell do you want from me?' Hesitant, unsure – only, the flicker of his eye lashes as his eyes widen, the quick flash of his tongue as he licks across his lips, the dampness that lingers, that Nines itches to touch.

'Come to me whenever you desire sexual release,' he says, and the thirium in his veins pumps harder, hotter, faster, at the thought. 'I'll be able to keep track of your vitals in what basically amounts to real time, I'll always know when to stop before enough becomes too much.'

There's a flicker of expression on Gavin's face, too many different emotions, all of them struggling for dominance. It's acceptance, however, that he settles on, and Nines's breath quickens. Gavin shrugs, casual as anything, and nods his head.

'Like, right now?' he asks, and Nines's thirium pump falters, no, momentarily _stops_ in his chest. He ignores the surging warnings, and takes Gavin by the shoulder. And Gavin says, like it's nothing at all: 'Sure, I mean, whatever.'

'We should… what? Just like that?'

'I've still got one hell of a fucking hard-on, it'd be a shame if it went to waste.' Gavin laughs, all warm and soft, and it does something to Nines's system, a rush of something pleasant, something demanding. Something that is at once both calming and overwhelming, and a sense of wonder overtakes him. Gavin is hard, Gavin is going to let Nines _touch_ him.

'Anyhow, we could have done it in the bathroom if you hadn't just got us fucking banned from one of my favorite bars.'

'Honestly, Detective, use your imagination. Surely one of these cars could just as well do?'

Gavin grins at him, sharp and wide, and Nines grins in return, a little bit tripped up, a little bit _giddy_. Nines takes a moment to focus. The air is brisk, the hint of old rain in the air. Nines's processors are already working on overload, planning, planning, _planning_. He does, after all, have some basic understanding of how this is meant to go.

Gavin grunts as Nines spins him round by the shoulder, knocking him against the metal casing of the car that's closest. He staggers but Nines doesn't let him fall. He presses in as close as he can, instead, tilts his head and leans into it, as Gavin pushes up into the kiss.

He already knows he likes kissing.

Gavin groans as Nines's licks across his lips, thrusting against him as he opens his mouth to let Nines in. Alcohol, too much alcohol, mint, and nicotine, caffeine, far too much caffeine. But he is not drunk, no, his blood alcohol content is well below the limits.

Nines is leisurely as he explores Gavin's mouth with his tongue, awash with too much sensory input. He is buzzing with it, and Gavin's mouth is hot, _wet_ , perfect. Gavin makes a small sound of protest as Nines backs off, slightly, a sound that shifts into a moan as Nines licks at the shape of his mouth. His lips are not quite as soft as Nines had thought they might be, showing a history of chapping during extreme cold.

He pulls back completely, and Gavin whines softly. 'Fuck, come on. That was good.'

They're much closer, now, to the front of the lot. Nines spares a moment to scan the area around them. He knows there are accommodations they could rent within walking distance, hotels either of them could very easily afford. The muted sound of distant voices, people walking by on the street beyond the other side of the high wall. The soft buzz of an autonomous car, zooming by. There's the smell of old oil, on top of the old rain, it's soaking into everything else.

'This hardly seems ideal,' he says, returning his attention to Gavin. A part of him knows, Gavin deserves better.

And yet, Gavin shrugs. 'I've had worse.'

'I'm really not surprised.'

Gavin tilts his head, shows off his neck, pushing against Nines – they're almost touching, after all. Nines stares at him, lowers a hand down to palm at Gavin's erection, squeezes him, burning hot even through myriad layers of cloth. Gavin throws his head back, mouth agape. ' _More_ ,' he pleads, and Nines pays careful attention to his vitals as he squeezes him harder, harder, it's more than a human should be able to take. Only, Gavin whimpers, clutching at him, trying to rut into his hand.

'Jesus,' Gavin groans. 'Fuck, _Nines_ , come _on_.'

'You're so _noisy_ ,' Nines comments, dips his head in close to lick at the skin of Gavin's neck. The gives a full body shiver, hips rolling as he jerks against Nines's hand. The tastes on Gavin's skin are myriad, and for a moment, Nines lags as he processes them. Then he does it again, and a sudden impulse takes him: to suck a mark onto Gavin's collarbone, bright but dark beneath the somewhat faded bruises around his neck.

'Oh God, yes, that's it.' Gavin moans, and Nines supposes that's answer enough. He draws back, opening the backdoor – he'd already checked it, he knew it was unlocked. The car is in general good repair, it's not been at the lot very long. The inside is warm enough, and there is only a small amount of dust.

He directs Gavin inside. The back of his legs hit the edge of the door frame, and Gavin starts to fall, but Nines catches him and lays him out neatly. 'Now, before we continue, are you going to continue to make so much noise?'

Gavin smirks up at him, breathing elevated, eyes wild. 'You gonna make me shut up?'

'I may have to,' Nines replies, dropping to his knees. Gavin pushes up on his elbows to get a better look at him, and Nines tilts his head sideways, grins up at him. He's already looking properly disheveled, his shirt having ridden up some and showing off a flash of his stomach, the pale crisscross of a number of old scars, his pupils all but blown out by lust.

Then Gavin wiggles his hips. 'Get a fucking move on, Nines.'

Nines huffs, but he quickly deals with Gavin's belt, unbuttoning his pants and then lowering his fly. Gavin lifts his hips up, shivers again as the cold air hits his exposed skin. 'Fuck, that's cold.'

'Don't be such a pussy,' Nines says.

Gavin laughs, letting his head fall back as Nines's hands explore his thighs, touching, squeezing. There are scars there, too, and Nines wants to lick them, to study them further. But – somehow, he is certain – that couldn't possibly be allowed.

'Fuck,' Gavin laughs. 'You know, I thought that went against protocol, or whatever. You're, like, supposed to be super fucking PC, riiight, _fuck_!'

The time for small talk has come and gone. Nines's grips Gavin's erect dick in his hand, admiring the heat of it, the smoothness of the skin. He slides his hand down, fascinated by the texture of Gavin's thick nest of pubes. 'I've never done this before,' he admits, finally, as he leans forward, exhaling. Gavin twitches, moans, jerks his hips upwards. 'Forgive me, the data I'm receiving is close to overwhelming.' But it's good, so good, a constant assault of information, of _Gavin_.

He removes his hand, which leads to Gavin whimpering, _no_. Nines licks his palm, then takes Gavin's dick in hand once more. Gavin curses beneath his breath, and then Nines has to let go of him again, which Gavin seems to hate. 'Fucking hell, Nines, make up your _mind_.'

Nines smirks as he pulls down Gavin's underwear, as well as his pants. Gavin lifts his legs up to help him, and Nines should probably worry more that he's dropped the garments on the ground (he doesn't; if dry cleaning is necessary, he would of course pay). Only, Gavin is laying before him, and Gavin is already _groaning_ for him. It's all too easy to slide Gavin's legs up and over his shoulders, putting him at Nines's complete mercy.

Gavin whimpers hotly, melting into it. He doesn't even struggle, no, he seems more placid now than Nines has ever witnessed him before. (Of course, this is quite different than any of their other interactions, and yet, and _yet_.) Gavin clearly likes to be held down, or restrained in some fashion. Nines will have to ask him about that, later. Or perhaps Gavin will tell him of his own free will.

He brushes his thumb up Gavin's naked length, rubs at the bead of slick stuff at the tip. 'I'm going to put this in my mouth now, Detective.'

' _Fuck_ ,' is all Gavin manages, breathless and weak. 'Sure, okay, be my guest.'

Nines slides the head of Gavin's dick into his mouth, closes his lips around it. He tongues at the slit, leaking even more pre-ejaculate. Analyzes it, savors it. Ascertains that Gavin's vitals are well within a healthy norm, given the activity, and then proceeds. Commits all of it to his memory, because he can.

Draws back, runs the flat of the tongue down the length of Gavin's erection. Marvels at the way it twitches, how the whole of Gavin's body is thrumming with a barely suppressed electric charge. Gavin is saying something, saying too much. Nines's name, but curses, too. Nines pulls back, slowly letting Gavin's dick slide from his mouth.

'I told you, you're so _noisy_. If you're not going to do something about it, then I will.'

Gavin's hair is sweaty in places, sticking to his forehead in dark, stringy rivulets. He blinks, slowly, as Nines presses the tips of his fingers to Gavin's lips. Licks at them, and Nines lets out the smallest groan. 'Don't suck on them,' he tells Gavin, pushing against Gavin's lips, as he opens his mouth, as Nines slides three of his fingers into the wet, welcoming heat. Presses down against Gavin's tongue, looks into Gavin's eyes.

'That's better. You're doing such a good job.'

Gavin shivers, eyes sparkling as he swallows, slowly, but doesn't suck. Nines takes hold of his dick once more, licks from base to tip, and then down again. Trailing thick saliva in his wake. He wants more of this, already, but he does not want to rush too quickly. He sucks Gavin back into his mouth, takes him in fully. Feels the saliva, the analysis fluid, running out of his mouth, wetting the nest of hair surrounding Gavin's dick. Feels the flicker of Gavin's tongue, moving against the sensitive pads of Nines's fingers. Lets the head of Gavin's dick rest deep in his throat, swallowing around him to cause further stimulus. Gavin reacts, thrusting upwards – weakly, so weakly – and Nines lifts his right hand up to Gavin's left leg, grabs at him to keep him still, certain already that Gavin will bruise.

He pulls back, tongue swirling about. Lets out a breath, against heated flesh, and Gavin shivers. 'Do you want to come?' he asks, in the most casual tone he can summon. Laps at the flesh pressed to his lips.

He presses down on Gavin's tongue, but the _yes_ is clear enough, and so is the _please_ , and Gavin shakes with it. Nines knows what he's saying. Nines could tease him, further – could see just how far Gavin is willing to go – but the logical part of his mind, his processors, tells him that they should sit and really _talk_ about what Gavin wants, as though Nines has not already crossed enough lines.

He pushes at Gavin's dick with the flat of his tongue, sucks him back into his mouth. Hollows his cheeks as he sucks, hard, fingernails digging into Gavin's thigh. He notes the increase of Gavin's heart rate, the heat of his body, the way he tenses up as orgasm approaches, then slams into him. Nines, dutiful in this as he is in everything else, sucks him through the spasms, swallows down every single drop of Gavin's release.

He releases Gavin's legs, let them dangle over the edge of the car. Gavin is moaning softly, slowly moving his head from side to side. In all the months of knowing him, Nines has never seen him so _relaxed_.

'How did I perform, Detective?'

'Jesus,' Gavin sighs. 'Give me a minute, okay? I can't actually think right now, for some fucking reason.'

Gavin is lazing in front of him, dick softening, perhaps already feeling the burn of the awkward angle he is laying at in the strain on his thighs. Only, it couldn't have gone any more right (and it's gone perfectly, for the most part, despite some uncertainty at the beginning – of that, Nines is completely sure.) His partner has not needlessly risked his own safety at the hands of some uncaring, anonymous man. 'You know,' Gavin sighs. But then he doesn't actually go on and say anything else, and Nines sits back, watching him breathe, the soft rise and fall of his chest, again and again.

'No, I can't say that I do.'

'That's gotta be the best fucking blowjob I've ever had in the back of an abandoned car lot.'

'Oh, you've done this before?'

Gavin lets out a weak laugh and bumps his knee against Nines's cheek. 'Oh, fuck you.'

–  
–

Nines's mission, it seems, has been a complete success.

And yet, he knows, this is only the start. Gavin regains his composure, and Nines watches as he puts his clothing in order – there's some dirt and grime on his pants, but he tells Nines not to worry. Instead, Nines asks Gavin where he'd rather further discuss their arrangement, at Nines's apartment, or at his own? Gavin thinks the matter over, but quickly makes up his mind: Nines's place would be fine. With a soft smile, Nines calls for a cab and they make their way to a nearby coffee shop – Gavin accepts the drink Nines purchases for him, even though it's decaf.

They stand around, not talking about anything until Nines finally does speak up, after his LED glows yellow. 'Our cab has arrived.'

Gavin quickly downs the rest of his coffee, before tossing the cup into one receptacle and the lid the other. Flashes a smile at Nines, not even a little nervous. No, his heart rate, his core temperature, he's nothing but excited. 'Okay, let's do this.'


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Specific tags for this chapter are uhhh, it's Nines's first time?? And also, there's some deepthroating.
> 
> Also, it's not exactly kink negotiation, but there's also a little bit of something like that.
> 
> ....yeah, that's about right.

'So… this is your place?'

'I… yes, if course it is. Why else would we be here?'

Gavin slowly takes it all in, but to Nines's trained eyes, while he does look somewhat curious, he isn't very impressed. The walls are white, the floors are shiny black tile. It hardly looks lived in, but then again, Nines doesn't use it much at all. No furniture other than what suits him personally. The living room is completely blank, and the kitchen isn't much better.

Nines shrugs, feeling somewhat (oddly?) defensive. 'It was the smallest unit I could find with all of the amenities that I required.'

'I don't know, you fucking weirdo.' Gavin shifts from one foot to the other, shoves his hands down into his pockets. 'It's nice? Really clean.' He looks down at himself, halfway to a grin. 'I'm getting it filthy just standing here.'

'Filth has its uses.'

'Ha fucking ha. I mean, hell – does it even have a fucking bathroom? What am I supposed…'

Nines lets out a sigh of his own. 'Of course it has a bathroom. Even though I do not need those facilities myself, Connor thought it would be good, in case I ever had a human guest. Also, I do sometimes need to clean myself, despite being unable to sweat.'

'Yeah, that's great,' Gavin replies, full out sarcasm. 'Anyhow, voila. Here we fucking are.'

'Yes,' Nines sighs. 'Here we are. You can…' There's not actually any place for him to sit down; while their working relationship was proving to be stable enough, Nines had never actually imagined a situation which would have led to Gavin being invited into his home (but he'd wanted it, the way he'd wanted to be invited into Gavin's).

But he likes it, Gavin standing there, intruding into Nines's personal space like he was meant to be there – even if he doesn't really look like he _fits_. Deviancy is such a strange thing – Nines doesn't understand it as well as he ought to, though it's almost all he's ever known – because that knowledge only makes him like it more.

'Stand at the counter? You food should soon arrive. Until then, we can talk.'

Gavin walks over to the counter. Stares at its bare top, runs a few of his fingers over it. Seems genuinely curious that Nines even has a refrigerator, tilting his head to the side. 'What do you keep in there? Android snacks?'

'If you really want to know, it's a supply of thirium. I like to keep it chilled, though sometimes it is more of a comfort to drink when it has been warmed.'

A look of faint disgust crosses Gavin's face. 'Oh. Well, there goes my appetite.'

A soft bubble of warmth, and a few more system instabilities. Nines can't help but smile at him, slowly shaking his head. 'You're going to eat whether you want to or not, you've not yet fulfilled your daily caloric intake.'

'Yeah, whatever – do you wanna be my fuckbuddy, or my personal dietitian?' Gavin huffs, gives a quick roll of his eyes, though he doesn't actually give Nines a chance to answer – why not both? Nines can focus on more than just a single task at a time, after all. 'It doesn't actually matter, you know. You're not the boss of me.' He leans his elbows against the counter top, and makes it blatantly obvious that he's trying to relax. 'So, let's ta – wait.'

'What?'

'Where do you sleep?'

'I do not actually sleep – '

'Oh my fucking God, you don't have to take everything so fucking _literally_. I mean, do you have a bed?'

'Of course – why, were you in doubt?'

'Well, you're an android, remember, you don't actually _sleep_. It's just, if we're gonna be fucking, beds make that a whole fuck lot easier. Anyhow, I want to see the goods.'

'And you call me bizarre.'

'No, I called you a fucking weirdo,' Gavin laughs. 'Come on, Nines, you gotta keep up.'

Beyond the bare living room, there's a short hall with three doors. One is the linen closet (it's mostly untouched, Nines not often needing to change what's on his bed); one is the bathroom; and the third, of course, leads into his bedroom. Nines's gaze lingers on that one, and because Nines's attention had already been drawn to it, so does Gavin's. He grins at Nines, then shoves away from the counter with a very specific look in his eyes.

'Wait, what are you doing?'

'Told you already, I need to see the goods – ah, holy fucking hell.'

Gavin's got his hand on the door, he's pushed it open. He's standing in the entrance, and Nines steps up behind him. 'What? Is something wrong?'

'No, just, _wow_.' Gavin whistles. 'That's one enormous fucking bed.'

Nines flushes. Being able to blush, what a useless subroutine for him to have installed; only, there's no way to disable it, and the heat lingers on his skin and causes several of his systems to stutter with minor errors. Useless indeed. 'Yes, well, it was on clearance. And it fit my minimalist aesthetic, I knew it had to be mine.' Connor had been the one who first suggested he try lying down while in stasis, as it was so much more enjoyable than simply standing. Nines found he liked it, as well.

The bed had not, actually, been on clearance, but Nines had been charmed with it the first time he had ever seen it – that he wanted it to be his, well, that was the truth.

Gavin laughs – warm, low, and Nines presses closer, his front to Gavin's back. So close now, he can feel that heat rolling off of Gavin's body, can almost hear the thoughts in his head. Wants to press a little closer, he's ready to touch Gavin, more – he doesn't want to stop. But there's still so much they need to get out of the way, before they get to that.

'Go on,' he says, 'give it a try. Do whatever moronic, immature thing you want to do. I'll be waiting.'

'I'm gonna bounce on it,' Gavin decrees.

'Yes,' Nines sighs, but then he grins. ' _That_.'

Gavin jumps onto the bed. The bounce is pretty decent and he looks absolutely delighted by his blatant immaturity, and he rolls onto his back and throws his arms wide. He's blushing some, an easygoing smile softening all the hard lines of his face. It's cute, it's so very cute. He's never actually _thought_ it, before, but Gavin is very cute.

'Thanks for letting me get that out of the way. You don't actually have a stick up your ass, that's pretty nice to know.'

Nines huffs, then sighs softly. 'Are you quite finished now, Gavin?'

He rolls from side to side, takes a deep breath before letting out an exaggerated, over-sized sigh. 'Ah, fucking hell, this is better than memory foam. I'm going to sleep.'

Nines's LED flickers as the remote access from his apartment building's network uplink alerts him that the delivery person with Gavin's food has arrived. 'Please, do not. Your food has arrived, I'll be right back up.'

That gets Gavin's attention, and he starts to shove himself upwards into a sitting position. 'Okay, cool.' He dangles his legs over the side of the bed, boots planted against the floor. 'I mean, we can talk sex and I can eat? That sounds like fun.'

'I like your idea of fun.'

Gavin smirks at him, and that's exactly what ends up happening, and Nines thinks that it is… well? It is, actually, really rather nice. They've not had many chances to socialize before this, though Nines is aware that the reasoning behind it all is… peculiar, to say the very least. That he's already considering what purchases he should probably make next, to make his living space more comfortable for his partner… well, he really doesn't know what to think about that. Since Gavin is so reliant on it, and caffeine does have a very positive effect on his sometimes shitty moods, a coffee maker is probably one of the first things he should buy.

As for planning… 'It would help me in planning, if you could list your sexual preferences. What is good, and what is not.'

Gavin lets out a low breath, lips twisting in a very satisfied smirk. 'Well, you already know how to suck a mean dick. I mean that from the bottom of my fucking heart, no lie.'

'I'm sure that's the strangest compliment I've ever been given. Thank you?'

Gavin grins, then takes a bite of his pizza. 'Believe me, Nines, you're fucking welcome.'

'So, your preferences?'

'Oh, well, sure.' Going quiet as he thinks, Gavin takes another (absolutely enormous) bite of his pizza. Leans his elbow against the counter-top. 'I know you got super fucking worried the first time you spotted those bruises, but really, it's okay? So sometimes I like to be choked.' And then he shrugs, the polar opposite of it being any sort of _big deal_.

Nines hums in consideration. 'I imagine it's a very effective way of shutting you up?'

'Sure is. I mean, gags are also cool. And I don't mind being tied up.' He eyes his pizza, then grabs his can of ginger ale and takes a drink. 'I'm not into a full-out BDSM relationship or anything like that because it sounds pretty exhausting? But you can be pushy with me. Really pushy.' Another shrug, but this one is more reserved, and the way he averts his gaze, Nines doesn't like it. 'Sometimes, you know… sometimes, people go too far? Tina says it's because I have absolutely atrocious taste in men.'

'Of course…. which is why you are willing to consider this arrangement. Because I'll be better than all of them combined.'

'Consider it? Fuck that, man, I'm already signed up.'

_Oh_. Nines smiles, very softly. His system alerts surge with fresh heat, something that feels so very good, he can only call it _joy_. 'That's very good to know.'

'And… you're probably right, okay? I've done some really stupid things with some of these guys, and… something like this, with you? Casual? And consistent? It… it's gonna be good.' Then, quietly, as he quickly wets his lips. 'I know I can trust you.'

Even more heat, at those simply stated words. 'Always.'

They stand a moment, in silence. Nines clears his throat, not that the action is at all necessary. 'Very well then – is there anything else?'

'Oh yeah, uh, sorry. I keep getting distracted. This is all so fucking bizarre.' Nines agrees, though he doesn't want to distract Gavin again, instead staying silent and waiting for him to continue. 'Well, you gotta know, there's no need to be gentle with me. I like it pretty rough. You can hold me down, tie me up, do whatever…' A shrug – ah, but Nines had been right about that, Gavin _was_ fond of that sort of restraint, and even more besides. 'Bites, marks like that… I don't want you to beat me up or anything like that, I do enough of that myself.'

Yes, his sometimes blatant self-hatred. Then he shrugs. 'Maybe I should just write a list?'

At that, he sets his drink down. Braces himself against the counter-top, leaning away and then back in. There's obviously something very pressing on his mind, and Nines doesn't know if he should _press_ … only, he really does want to push. 'You know, there is one other thing.'

'Oh?'

Gavin fidgets, yet another restless shrug. 'I just… you're taking this all so well.'

'You can tell me whatever, Gavin – I'm not judging you, when you could just as easily be judging me. All of this is really quite informative, and I thank you for being so open.'

'Yeah? Oh, for fuck's sake.' He takes a deep breath, blurts the next part out. 'Let me tell you, there's nothing quite like getting stuffed at both ends.' Then he leans in, really waiting for Nines to respond. As though Nines might judge him for it, when Nines was the one who had asked in the first place.

'Oh.' Nines's LED flashes yellow as he processes. 'I'll have to take your word for that, I'm not so sure I would enjoy the same treatment.'

'Ah.' Gavin exhales noisily, eyes on Nines. He's waiting on something, perhaps thinking that Nines would think that this, after everything else, would really be too much.

'What do you expect me to tell you, Detective? That you're a slut?'

Gavin sucks in a sharp, surprised breath, but the way his face heats up so nicely, it's a beautiful response. 'I mean, that's not a bad thing. You know, spoken from the heart, some fucking bullshit like that? A little bit of humiliation goes a long way.'

Nines's LED flashes yellow a few more times, as he processes this new information. 'I'll keep that in mind. The thought of… sharing you, is not an unpleasant one. As long as we were all on the same page.' He could see that sort of thing working out, though just as likely, perhaps Gavin meant the inclusion of some sort of sex toy. Gavin seems like the sort who would have quite a collection of them, and very specific preferences. Perhaps, if this is as successful as Nines is already hoping it will be, he should order some to keep at his own apartment, for whenever Gavin might visit.

Still, if Nines ever did want to bring someone into it… after making sure that Gavin found it to be acceptable, as long as Nines was the one doing the machinating, he knows nothing would be able to go wrong.

'I've been in a few, uh, orgies. Plenty of dicks, only so many orifices to go around. It's a lot of fun, you know? Getting all fucked out and just… just kind of floating in it. It's really fucking nice.' He looks away, voice and gaze a like distant. 'I like it a little rough.'

'Yes, you've said so already.'

He blinks, snaps back to it. Smiles, a little crookedly. 'Good. I wouldn't want to leave that out.'

Nines does not know if he would enjoy losing control in that fashion, and yet, as Hank sometimes put it (or so Connor's said), he shouldn't knock it until he's able to try it, himself. Feeling is such an integral part of who and what he is, but not really thinking about what's going on… just trusting in your partner, or partners, to take care of you… Nines does a quick search, and makes some observations. Sometimes, Gavin wants to let go. Sometimes, Gavin wants to put himself completely in another person's hands. Perhaps Gavin does not wish to pursue a full-out BDSM relationship 'or anything like that', but what Gavin desires is still something built on trust.

'...and you know, surprise surprise, I've actually never had sex with an android before, uh… so a foursome or something, with another human and android? Pin that to your profile page or whatever, just, uh, I guess you can keep that in mind?'

'… pin that to my – '

'It's a fucking joke about twitter, sorry, it's way before your time.'

Nines gives a polite nod. 'Yes, of course.'

Gavin pushes back, a little restless, before he lets him sink back in.

'And, do not worry.' Nines smiles at him, and Gavin lifts his head up a little, attention going sharp. 'I have pinned your preferences to my start up menu, so I will always have quick access to them.'

Gavin snorts and then bursts out laughing. 'Oh my fucking God,' he says, when he catches his breath, wiping a hand across his eyes. 'I go and forget you have a sense of humor, and then you pull some bullshit like this.'

'Was it an effective joke, then?'

Gavin snorts once more, helplessly. 'You're the worst.'

Nines smirks, and then goes on. 'Now, is there anything else you wish to add?'

With a few remaining chuckles, Gavin seems to recover his composure. 'Eh, maybe later? Not really sure what I want to say.'

Nines quickly nods. 'Alright.'

'But yeah, you? You're way better than a human.' Gavin notices a bit of stray sauce spread across three of his fingers, and instead of acting like some sort of civilized being and using a napkin, he licks at them instead, sucking them clean. Heat rushes through Nines's system, as he contemplates Gavin's mouth. Gavin's eyes flicker back onto his, and Nines blinks a few times to try and clear his mind. 'So, we can pretty much do whatever you want? Cause you know what I like, I mean, you've got a rough idea of it, anyhow. And you'll never leave me looking like I just walked out of critical fucking care.'

A temporary flash of red, and then Nines's LED cycles back over to blue. 'Yes, of course. I shall endeavor to keep your bruises under cover.'

Gavin smirks, and his tongue flicks at the pad of his thumb, and another rush of heat overtakes Nines's system. He clears the errors that appear, reminded once more of instability in his system, knows that he should be concerned, only he's anything _but_. 'Is there anything else you would like me to take into consideration?'

'Oh, yeah, plenty. But wouldn't it be more fun to figure it out for yourself?'

'I think it for the best that we discuss things openly, Detective Reed. I wouldn't want to waste your time, nor do I desire this to be a waste of my own.'

'I mean, that's okay? Sometimes it happens. You gotta let it be…' He gestures vaguely with one hand, nose scrunching up as he frowns. 'Organic? If anything's gonna permanently kill my boner, it'd be you approaching this like some sort of fucking contractual obligation.' He pauses, looks pretty pleased with himself. 'Literally.'

'I _do_ feel obligated. Your safety is my top priority.'

Gavin rolls his eyes, chuckles softly. Perhaps Nines should have chosen to word it in some other way, given how flippantly Gavin has reacted. Perhaps, over time, Gavin learn that Nines means it, absolutely.

'Whatever.' Then, he bites at his lip, lashes flickering. '...you okay?'

'What do you mean?'

Gavin's frowning at him, like something is seriously wrong. 'Your thingy is red.'

'Ah – oh. It's nothing of any importance.' Nines isn't completely sure if that is right, or not, only, only certain that he is not intentionally lying. Emotions are nebulous, and navigating them is never an easy matter. There are times where he is sure he's getting better at them, only then, there are those times where he feels as though he'd be better off a machine.

'...whatever.' Gavin shrugs, still dismissive, a little _too_ dismissive. 'So, like – should I go home? Or do you wanna…'

'We have done a lot already.'

He crumples a little, disappointment radiating off of him in waves. 'Yeah, of course – '

'But I'm not saying you should go home?'

'Oh.' Gavin blinks, licks at his lips, brow furrowing as he tries to make sense of what Nines has said. 'How's about this… what _are_ you saying? Lay it to me straight.'

A sharp huff. 'There is no part of you that is straight.'

Gavin chokes out a laugh, eyes crinkling. 'So you're pretty fucking right about that, but you know I wasn't talking about who I like to fuck.'

'I… know that?' Nines considers his response, LED switching over to yellow as he ponders, ponders, ponders. 'Clean up your mess, and wash your hands. Oh, and take off your boots.'

'And?'

Nines gives a little hum, the smallest of smiles. 'Then meet me in the bedroom.'

Gavin licks at his lips, eyes lighting up. 'Yes, sir.'

–  
–

'You really need to get some more furniture. Go to a fucking IKEA, I don't know.' Gavin drops his hoodie onto the floor because, as he'd already made clear, it wasn't as if there was anywhere else for the clothing to go. He grabs his shirt at the bottom and quickly strips it off, also throwing it aside. 'I mean, I'll even help put it all together, if you want? But you've got a super computer for a brain, so I'm pretty sure I'd only get in the way.'

That's when he notices Nines, standing back by the door, watching him. He flushes, stress levels shooting up as Nines continues to stare at him. Nines, it should be said, likes what he sees – and yet, Gavin has no way of knowing that, what's going on inside of Nines's head.

'What?' he nervously snaps. 'Not all of us are perfect pieces of fucking plastic.'

There's a number of scars all over his chest, slipping down under his hips, hidden by his pants. Nines's fingers are itching, he wants to touch them, he wants to lick them, he wants the story behind every single one of them – even the ones that exist on file already, mere summaries, snapshots in time. 'I… no, there's nothing wrong.'

'Then why the fuck are you staring at me like that?'

'I was simply admiring your form, Detective.'

That's got Gavin blushing even harder. 'Shit, Nines. Come on, take it easy on a guy?'

'No, there shall be none of that. I…' He idly licks at his lips as Gavin begins to undo his belt.

'What?'

'It's nothing.'

'Come on, aren't you going to undress?' He gets his zipper down and that's where he stops, belt dangling, as Nines's next sentence leaves him floored.

'I've never done this before. I don't know where to start.'

'What, like…' Gavin tilts his head to the side, confusion shining clear as day. 'Huh?'

'I've never had penetrative sex before, Gavin. Does that strike you as peculiar?'

'But you… back at the lot, when you… Uh, are you fucking telling me that of all the dicks in the world, mine was the first you'd ever seen?' He looks… he _looks_. A little amused, a little flabbergasted. Nines decides, on Gavin at least, it's a very nice look indeed.

'I… yes?' Nines draws his hands to his chest. His processors are going sluggish, and his core temperature is rising. Is this what embarrassment feels like? Nines doesn't like it at all. 'If you wish to call this off, because of my inexperience…'

'Jesus fucking Christ, hell, no fucking way! I'm sure you're a quick learner.' Gavin surges over to him, coming to an abrupt stop, right before he'd have caused a direct collision. He rocks back on his heels, rubs his palms against his pants, before he goes a little wide eyed. 'Just, if this is your first time, we should probably go about it a little differently?'

'What exactly do you mean by that?'

'Just…' He licks at his lip, agonizingly slow, as he lifts his hands up to Nines's jacket, fingertips brushing at the starched fabric. 'How about I focus on making you feel good?'

Nines lets out a small breath. 'I… I would like to see you try.'

Gavin smirks at him, cocking his head to the side as he pushes his hands up under Nines's jacket, shoving it back off his shoulders as he does. 'Don't just let that fall to the floor,' Nines says, and Gavin rolls his eyes.

'You're killing the mood.' But he stoops down to pick it up, and folds it over neatly before turning to drape it over the headboard. 'Why do you even wear this bullshit uniform? CyberLife's kind of out of fucking business.'

'It… it's my predecessor's preference,' Nines murmurs in reply. 'I wouldn't want him to feel alone.'

'Ah. That why you kept your LED?' He reaches up to tap a finger against it, and Nines squints. The light flickers yellow, then blue.

'Perhaps it is so.'

Gavin gives a thoughtful little sigh. 'Cool.'

Then he quiets down, content to explore Nines's clothed chest, with his fingertips, with his nails. Nines lets out the smallest gasp as he incidentally stimulates Nines's nipples. 'Oh, so these work?' Gavin chews at his lip, going pensive. 'So uh, I never actually thought you'd want to… I mean, that we'd ever do anything like this? How are you, uh… equipped?'

He knows he should not laugh at Gavin's discomfort, only he really can't help himself, but even Gavin grins at the absurdity of it all. Nines grabs Gavin at the wrists, but he doesn't push him away. It's pleasant, the thrum of Gavin's pulse, the rush of his blood, beneath the pads of Nines's fingertips.

'All of CyberLife's adult-designated androids are, by default, anatomically correct in accordance to their assigned gender.'

'Ah… oh.' Gavin blinks, and Nines waits a moment, letting that realization sink in. ' _Oh_.' With a light chuckle, his wrists still caught up in Nines's hands, he turns them a little to push them against Nines's chest, there's just enough give.

'They are also interchangeable – '

Now, Gavin's gaping at him. 'Okay, that doesn't actually surprise me. But it's good to know? I can… I can work with this, okay?'

'Okay.'

Nines lets go of them, and Gavin lets his hands slip downwards, pressed flat. He makes a little noise, small but pleased, as he gets grabs at Nines's shirt and yanks, obviously rather into what he's doing. He leans into Nines with a sigh and processes the rush of sensory input, the rough slide of calloused skin, the sharp scrape of Gavin's fingernails. 'Gavin – ' A gasp.

'Shh.' Gavin's voice is low, a little rougher than usual. It does things to Nines, things he doesn't exactly understand. 'I know what I'm doing, let me work, okay?'

Nines thinks of something Connor told him, once, and closes his eyes. It won't actually stop him from knowing what is happening, his other senses are far too sharp – only, it softens it, nicely, adds a very certain little something that Nines can't actually name. '...alright.'

'You always wear that fucking jacket,' Gavin murmurs. 'This is really different. It's nice.' He strokes back and forth, rubs and scrapes – there's no real rhyme or reason to what he's doing. No pattern whatsoever, just exploratory, slow. Taking it all in the way that Nines had, when he'd first looked upon Gavin's bare skin.

Gavin pulls the shirt upwards and Nines lifts his arms to better facilitate in its removal. Gavin doesn't even need to be told what to do, and Nines listens as he moves, folding the shirt over before turning away, putting it on the headboard, on top of the aforementioned jacket. Turns back to what he was doing, just stands there and stares, his breathing growing more labored.

'You're a piece of fucking work,' Gavin says, with a little laugh. 'How the fuck are you even… I mean, you sure you wanna do this? With me?'

Nines lets out a breath, a huff of his own laughter. 'This is for your own good, Gavin.'

He hears it, the thick sound of Gavin swallowing, absolutely nothing at all. 'Okay? Okay. I mean, you're the boss.' That's not what Gavin had said, before, only, it's probably better this way. Probably? _Definitely_.

He presses back in, hands to Nines's skin, and that itch, that _want_ , it's burning Nines up. Nines can't help himself, he opens his eyes. Gavin is so close, head tilted back, gazing up at him with… _something_ in his eyes, it's something else that Nines can't actually name. Gavin's breathing is steadier now, low but hot, and Nines stares into his eyes as, helplessly, his mouth falls open.

And Gavin, he licks at his own lips, lets his hand slide lower. Slips his fingers into one of the belt loops he eventually finds, the ones that Nines never actually has to use. His clothing is perfectly tailored to him, after all.

Gavin's other hand, it's moving even lower. Nines focuses on the pressure of his fingertips, as they reach Nines's pants. As they tug at the fastening, slipping the button free. The slight tease of pressure, the drag of the zipper as it's lowered down. Gavin, suddenly, holding his breath, as he pulls back and angles his hand, sliding it into the opening that he's made. The immediate reaction through Nines's processors, as his body responds to Gavin's continued touch. The drag of flesh and fabric as it presses against his phallus, the sensations that spark throughout him.

' _Gavin_?'

He leans forward some, puts his hands on Gavin's shoulder. Gavin's smirking up at him, only, then his expression softens, as his hand molds itself about the shape of Nines's growing erection. 'You okay? Jesus,' contemplative, soft, full of _awe_. 'Holy fucking hell, Nines? You're really packing some heat.'

More warmth rushes through Nines's body as he squeezes Gavin's shoulders, breath shuddering. 'I'm not armed – '

'Your _dick_. You aren't even fully hard yet, fucking hell. You're huge.' He squeezes the object in his hand, biting at his lip. 'You're gonna ruin me for humans, you know that, right?' There's a cocky undercurrent to his words, he can't know what Nines _wants_ , Nines isn't even sure what he _wants_.

But that doesn't stop Nines from jerking against him instinctively, wanting more, fingers digging into Gavin's shoulders. His human lets out a low moan, and that's just more fuel on the metaphorical fire (Nines isn't actually any good with metaphors, it needs to be said). 'That was the plan,' he gasps, and Gavin chuckles, all low and sticky hot, it gets into Nines and it gets into his processors, making him lag. He bends his head low, breathing out sharply.

Nines makes a low noise, helpless and frustrated, as Gavin pulls his hand away, right out of his pants. 'Come on, pants are overrated.' He waggles his eyebrows suggestively (just how much more suggestive could it get?). 'Let's get these off of you, yeah?'

A nod, and the quickening of Nines's breath. 'You've still got yours on?' He doesn't mean to question it, only, he does. 'Clothing seems so completely unnecessary. What do you humans find so appealing about it?'

Gavin shrugs. 'Don't ask me, but it sure is fun to take it all off.' He pushes down on Nines's pants, and Nines grabs for Gavin's, shoving them down. Gavin lets out a laugh, low but hot, and Nines grins at him, ridiculously pleased with himself. They keep working (they work so well _together_ ), but Nines suddenly loses his patience. When Gavin starts to back off, no doubt planning on adding Nines's discarded pants to the preexisting pile draped over the headboard, Nines grabs hold of him and quickly drags him back.

'That's hardly necessary at this point, Gavin,' he says.

Gavin smirks at him. 'Yeah, whatever you say, you fucking neat freak.'

'I can't be as… as much of one… as you imagine?'

A self-deprecating huff of a laugh passes Gavin's lips. 'True, I mean, you're here with me.'

So his pants end up on the floor with Gavin's, and Nines slides his hands all over Gavin's bare chest, down his sides, shivering at the various sensations as his processors analyze them, the apparent smoothness of Gavin's skin versus the roughness of that webbing of scars. 'I…' He hesitates, uncertain of what he wants to say, only knowing what he wants, no, needs to say _something_. 'This is a lot?'

'Good a lot, bad a lot?'

'Good… very, very good.'

'Good.' Gavin groans, down low in his throat, and Nines tilts his head, _so_ , and so does Gavin. 'Kissing's good too, yeah?' he asks, so softly, and Nines nods, words continuing to escape him.

Gavin gives a soft hum of approval, pressing in, the brush of his mouth against Nines's. Nines licks at his lips, and Gavin chuckles, giving Nines an opening, letting him in. Nines can't bite back his own moan as he pushes his tongue into Gavin's mouth, pushes him back physically as well. Gavin strikes the bed with the back of his legs, but his hands shoot out and he grabs onto Nines. So he topples backwards, and Nines topples down on top of him. Well, not crushingly so. He braces himself above Gavin, not actually wanting to smother him. Gavin nips at his bottom lip, smiles up at Nines looming over him, and oh, Nines's thirium pump stutters, and stutters, and stutters, he's struggling to retain his composure.

'You okay?' Gavin's fingertips brush across his cheek.

Nines nods. Bends his arm, dips down closer. The kissing had been very, very nice, and Nines wishes for it to resume. So he leans in to make it happen, Gavin's mouth opening against his. Nines lets it sweep over him, pulling Gavin against him and rolling over onto his back. This, he decides, is very nice indeed. The press of hot, bare flesh, and both of them where they're hardest.

'We should maybe…' Gavin starts laughing, more of those delightful crinkles around his eyes. 'I've still got my socks on, wow.'

Nines exhales, a huff of laughter. Gavin rolls off of him, and for a few moments anyhow, there's silence as they deal with the rest of their clothing, underwear and socks being what was left. Gavin sits at the edge of the bed, watching Nines as he pulls off his socks. 'Knee socks?' he asks, and his tone is casual enough.

'Is there a problem with my socks?'

'What? Abso-fucking-lutely not. You look good in them.' Gavin pauses, grins. 'Only in them, even.'

'Oh, thanks. I'll be sure to make a habit of doing this more often, then, at least for your benefit.'

Gavin laughs some more, joy apparent. 'Anyhow, so, uh…' He exhales sharply, licking at his upper lip. 'I've got the perfect fucking idea, okay? Get back up.' Nines doesn't even say anything, so Gavin's next sentence doesn't make a whole lot of sense. 'Come on, don't question me, man.'

Nines's frowns, his LED flashing yellow. 'I hadn't…'

With a roll of his eyes, Gavin snorts on a laugh. 'It was rhetorical. But really, stand up, but face the bed.' He tilts his head a little, winks. 'I know what I'm doing… you know you can trust me too, right?'

'You know I do.' It causes a flutter throughout his wires, Gavin and his _trust_. He does, already, trust him – they wouldn't have worked nearly so well together, already, if they had been incapable of _trust_. If Gavin didn't trust _him_ , then perhaps Nines having done something so grievous as overstepping his personal boundaries might have complicated things instead of leading to _this_.

'You are, in this instance, the one with experience. I bow to your expertise.'

Gavin smirks at him as Nines stands. He watches as Gavin rearranges himself on the bed, turning around completely and then flopping down onto his back. He's stretched out in front of Nines, one of his legs drawn up at the knee, the other resting at an angle beneath it. His arms are draped over his chest, hand over hand. His dick, it's flat against his stomach now, constantly leaking out a slow trickle of pre-ejaculate, making an absolute mess. There's a scattering of fresh, crescent-shaped bruises, pressed into the flesh of his thighs, a memory of early evening, a new beginning. And his head, it's resting back over the edge of the bed.

'You're really fucking nervous. You know, for a naked guy.'

Nines lets out a small breath. 'What do you want me to do?'

'Relax? But move your ass over here, okay?'

'I don't see what my ass – '

' _Nines_.' Utter exasperation.

'Sorry? Being a deviant, it's pretty complicated.'

'Don't even bring deviancy into this. You're just a fucking smart ass.'

'Again with my ass… you seem to have a preoccupation.'

'I'd _like_ to get better acquainted with your dick, so could you – oh. Yeah, that's better.' Gavin wiggles a little, gets closer, lifts one of his hands up to stroke along the underside of Nines's erection. He lets out a little breath, he really can't help himself, the feeling is – he's never been touched like that, it's rather indescribable. And Gavin, he notices how Nines seizes up, the way he sharply gasps. Gavin leans his head to the side, smirks.

'What if… what if it proves to be too much?'

'Seriously, Nines, you have no idea what you're talking about. But if I need you to stop, I'll just…' With his other hand, well, three of his fingers, he taps against Nines's thigh. 'Tap out, exactly like that.'

'Oh… okay.'

'Now… come on? I've given way more head than you ever had, this is gonna be great. Just… lean forward? Put your hands somewhere…' He grunts softly as Nines leans over him some, resting his hands at Gavin's hips. Gavin nudges Nines's erection to the side, peers down the length of his body. 'That's good. Now… just…' He licks at his lips, slowly, so slowly, really getting an eyeful of Nines, up close. And there's something… hunger? Anticipation. His own erection keeps leaking more and more pre-ejaculate, even as droplets of Nines's own slowly drip down onto his face. Definitely, this is what Gavin wants.

He reaches out, grabs hold of Nines's legs, squeezing the backs of his thighs. 'I… what…' Nines legs feel weak, almost as if the manufactured joints plan on giving out. Gavin stretches up, licks at the underside of Nines's erection. Tugs it down, rubs the head against his mouth, leaving behind a smear of something slick. Licks at the tip, back and forth, getting a real taste of Nines's artificial pre-come. A jolt of something hot races through Nines, and he's weaker for it, yet.

And then, in the softest, roughest voice, Gavin says, 'Fuck my mouth, please?'

He lets his mouth fall open, going slack. Heat, heat, so much _heat_. Even Gavin's request, it should be too much – it's not what his systems were built to handle – and yet, Nines wants it, needs it. Hes nudges his erection forward, and stops, as Gavin – something devious glinting in his eyes – applies pressure, sucking at the tip, the wet slip of his tongue. Nines feels that all too familiar rush of warmth flash through his systems, and countless more error notifications fill his peripheral. He clears them, shuts down some of processes altogether – he needs to _focus_. Letting out a low sigh, he slides deeper into Gavin's mouth, squeezing at his hips.

Squeezes too hard, leaving pale marks in the darker tone of his flesh, ones he's sure will remain as bruises. Nines attempts to regulate his breathing so as to not lose control of himself completely, only, as he sinks in, deeper, _deeper_ , and Gavin doesn't even struggle, showing no signs of distress whatsoever – just the heavy flush of heat over his face, and the darkness in his eyes – the head of his erection bumps against the back of Gavin's throat and oh, oh, _oh_ , Nines's steady breathing shudders out of control.

Digging in deeper at Gavin's hips, as Gavin's fingers press into the meat of his thighs, Nines holds himself steady, adjusting to the tight, wet heat. ' _Fuck_ …' he exhales, giving a full body shudder. 'Gavin… you… this…' He's startled by the whimper that escapes him, that had certainly been unexpected. Gavin's tongue is stroking the underside of his erection in a playful, almost lazy fashion, and those lust-darkened eyes of his only get darker. 'Gavin?'

Nines pulls back some, lashes flickering as Gavin _groans_ around him, the stinging bite of his nails as they once again dig into Nines's synthetic flesh. Even though the notifications are no longer clouding Nines's periphery, he's aware of their existence. Mistakes, mistakes. He keeps making these _mistakes_.

He rocks back in, gently enough, moaning as the tip of his erection once again encounters the obstruction presented by the back of Gavin's throat. And Nines, emboldened by Gavin's response, backs off, letting even more of his dick slide out of Gavin's mouth before thrusting back in, swift and sure.

Gavin grunts softly, but there's a smile in his eyes. That's it, he almost seems to say, _more_. And Nines, his control falling away from him, leaving him completely untethered, draws back and then snaps forwards, wishing to comply.

He knows he could have lasted longer, if only he'd tried – if only he hadn't been so completely caught up in Gavin, in the soft yet restless texture of his mouth. He feels a burning tingle in his processors, a zap of something electric and overwhelmingly _wonderful_ building and building and _building_. A little tight, a little too hot. 'Gavin, I'm – '

The way Gavin jerks on his legs, there's no way he wants Nines to pull away. His eyes snap shut as he groans, rocking back into mouth as orgasm surges through him. Gavin's mouth works around him, works overtime, sucking and licking and _swallowing_ around him. That weakness, again, the instability in the joints of Nines's legs. He backs out, his dick leaving Gavin's mouth with the wettest little pop.

This was not – he is not – this is too much, and yet, and _yet_. Nines staggers, takes another few steps, and there's no stopping it now that it's started, and he ends up on his knees, sucking down breath after breath to help lower assist his internal cooling system.

Gavin rolls over and lifts a hand up to wipe a hand across his eyes, before running that same hand over the mess that had trickled out of his mouth, his own saliva and a mix of synthetic semen. Nines tilts his head back, still gasping for breath, and Gavin actually smirks at him, which leaves Nines – well, it gives him a moment of pause. 'See? Told you I knew what I was doing.'

'I… of course… And you're sure it wasn't… too much?' He starts to pick himself back up, but it's slow going – his systems feel almost overloaded, but he's dizzy with it, so dizzy with it, how much he wants to touch Gavin, to taste him, to make him moan.

'So… uh, um... yeah, God, not at all. And I mean, if you're up to it, later, it'd be really fucking cool if you could fuck me.' And he smiles, it reeks of charm. 'How long's it gonna…?' And his eyes go wide, his mouth goes slack. 'Jesus fucking Christ, are you shitting me… you're hard again already?'

Nines fixes Gavin with a _look_ , and now it's his turn to smirk, regaining his mental balance. 'As an android, I have no refractory period.'

'Oh my fucking…' And he swallows, hard, against nothing, sucking on his lip. 'Look, I have no idea how you fuckers work. This is all news to me.'

'Yes, of course.' Still smirking. 'Now, if that is too much for you to handle…' But Nines is moving towards the bed now, dropping down beside Gavin and pressing a thumb to his mouth, wanting to give him something else to suck on. 'If you're ready for me to fuck you, I must admit… I have a basic understanding of the act, but I may need you to guide me through the particulars, if it becomes necessary.'

'I mean, vanilla is okay, if you even… know what that means?' Gavin's brow crinkles in confusion, and Nines sighs softly as Gavin's tongue, so hot and wet, licks at the pad of his thumb.

He presses in, needing to feel Gavin's mouth again, inside instead of from the outside. Gavin seems to need it, too, as his eyes slip shut, his tongue slippery as it caresses around the shape of Nines's thumb. 'You mean… it comes in different flavors?'

Gavin blinks up at him and then grunts a little as Nines pushes in deeper with his thumb. Another soft sigh, and Gavin's eyes lower, though they aren't completely closed. The pressure of him sucking at Nines's thumb, the slick slide of his tongue and the soft press of his teeth, it sends a hot shiver through him.

He pulls back, stroking Gavin's chin. Gavin's lashes flutter as he sighs. 'You're a fucking smart ass, you know that, yeah?'

With a smirk, he replies in the affirmative. 'Now, please – get up, and move to the center of the bed. I did enjoy this position, and would like to eventually investigate it… more in depth? But for now, I would like it for you to be in a more stable position. I don't need you falling off the bed.'

Gavin actually chuckles at that, cheeks burning as he blushes. 'Sure, whatever you want.'

'Because I'm the boss?' Nines asks him, so very gently.

Gavin pauses, breath caught in his throat. Then he lets it out, with a little sigh, and a wide smirk. 'You're the boss.' So he gets up and moves over to the middle of the bed. 'Okay, before we progress any fucking further, you got any lube?'

'I've plentiful lubricant but I doubt it's what you're expecting. I didn't… I didn't plan on this, you know?'

He actually snorts. 'I find that hard to believe, but whatever… show me what you've got?'

'Ah, well, the analysis fluid in my mouth is more than suitable, and while it is a thirium derivative, it is completely harmless and should suit our needs perfectly.'

'That's… kind of distressing, not gonna lie, but also? _Really_ fucking hot.'

'I'm so glad you approve.' He supposes it must come off sarcastically enough, but Nines really does mean it – he wouldn't want this shared moment to be interrupted any more than he wishes that on any part of their partnership, as a whole. He is doing this for Gavin's own good, after all.

'Alright, so, uh… how do you want me?'

'I…' Nines frowns, processing. 'I want to see your face?' It comes out as a question, uncertain.

Gavin blinks, a little taken aback, only then he gives a little shrug because it's all okay. 'Sure, whatever floats your boat. Hrm…' He rolls over and then sits back up, letting his legs loll open as he smiles, eyeing Nines up. 'So, you've got the basics down, right?'

Nines pops his fingers into his mouth, _sucks_ on them, and Gavin bites at his lip as he whimpers. ' _Fuck_ ,' he exhales, and Nines smirks around the digits in his mouth. 'Alright, basics. I… you don't gotta be gentle with me, okay? I'm not some delicate fucking virgin, I've been around the bend a few times. I…'

A moment of his own hesitation, as Gavin frowns. Nines blinks, removing his fingers from his mouth, as it's suddenly his turn to be taken aback. Whatever dark places Gavin's peculiar sexual proclivities have taken him, Nines never wants that darkness to return.

So, with another shrug, Gavin sighs. 'You know. Whatever?'

Nines frowns, beginning to crawl across the bed towards him. Gavin's mouth quirks up at one corner, and he leans back, resting his hands beneath his head, sinking back into the softness of the pillow and the mattress. It's not as if Nines has never been overtaken by Gavin's beauty, before, and yet, now? All he can do is stare.

Stare so hard, until Gavin shifts nervously. 'Is this okay?'

Nines nods, slowly. 'You're perfect.'

Gavin swallows, slowly, and Nines smiles, tilting his head to the side and continuing on his way. Crawling up between Gavin's legs, which he spreads a little further, anticipation in his every breath. 

'So… this is really okay?'

'It really is…' And he lowers his mouth to Gavin's, presses the softest kiss to his human's lips. Gavin groans against him, and Nines smiles as he draws back. 'So…' He slides his fingers back into his mouth, wets them thoroughly, slowly pulling them back out. Nines keeps himself elevated above Gavin's body with one hand, and the other, he slides down Gavin's chest, to his stomach, brushing against his twitching erection.

Gavin lets out a small, shuddering breath, closing his eyes as Nines lets his hand slide further. He feels a momentary surge of disappointment, at Gavin having closed his eyes, but he presses through it. Brushes his slick fingers over Gavin's perineum, smiling as Gavin shivers, breath quickening.

' _Perfect_ ,' he whispers, and – keeping Gavin's previous reassurances in mind, _whatever you want_ – prods at his anus with the tips of two fingers. Gavin moans as his eyes snap open, and oh, that's even better, that deliciously direct eye contact, the heat that's radiating off of Gavin's burning skin. 'You're perfect.' Even knowing he needn't be _gentle_ , he experiments with one finger and – after a quick internet search, just to be absolutely certain he's got the positioning right – he goes for Gavin's prostate.

Gavin jolts as that, letting out a strangled little cry. He starts to move his hands out from beneath his head, and Nines retracts his finger, quickly shaking his head. 'No… I could always tie you up properly, I know it's what you like, but this… this is nice, too? Symbolic. So keep your hands to yourself, or this will stop.'

There's a dark glimmer of delight in Gavin's eyes, but he shoves his hands back under his head, moaning as Nines presses back into him, searching and seeking and _finding_ , with two fingers this time instead of only the one. He lets out a little hum of delight as Gavin moans and twitches beneath him. His dick, having softened some after they'd strayed off track, was hard again, and steadily leaking a fresh mess of pre-come all over his stomach.

'You're gonna fucking kill me,' Gavin whines, and Nines smirks.

'Do that again?' He crooks his fingers, and Gavin does as he's been told, though perhaps it isn't of his own volition. Perhaps he's simply responding in the only way he can, but still, it's a surge of delight through Nines's frazzled systems. 'That's it – you're being such a good boy, Gavin.'

Gavin shivers, groaning. He's blushing even harder now, hot splotches of it all over his body. Nines leans down to lick at his neck, tonguing at the fading bruises as he plays Gavin's body like some sort of musical instrument. It's musical, indeed, the sounds he's making, the pride that Nines feels, knowing he's the reason that Gavin is reacting so vocally. Nines couldn't have imagined it, that it would be as good as _this_.

He slides his fingers free, presses back in as Gavin groans roughly, three fingers, and this time, he presses deep. 'How am I performing?' he asks, voice low, and Gavin bites at his lip so hard Nines worries he might draw blood. 'What was that, Detective?'

Gavin lets out a loud groan. 'Fuck you,' he gasps, and then, louder, more urgent, 'fuck _me_ , please, Nines, _please_. This is too fucking much, you're driving me, ah, _fuck_ , crazy!' He grits his teeth as he pushes against Nines's fingers, trying to drive them deeper. ' _Please_.'

'Well, I suppose,' and he lets his fingers slip free. 'This is our very first time doing this, I may as well take pity on you. Just… don't get used to it.'

Gavin groans as he shudders, breathing heavily. 'God, no, _never_.' And he smirks, because he really doesn't want that, does he? So Nines sits back some, lifts Gavin's legs up and yanks him forward, a little up and off the bed as he drapes Gavin's legs over his shoulders as he smirks. Gavin's eyes go wide and Nines, certain he's got the Detective's attention, drops a hand down to grip his erection, pressing the head of it at Gavin's hole and nudging forwards, pressing in.

Gavin's eyes go even wider as his mouth falls open. Nines rocks forward, hands dropping low to grip Gavin's ass, holding him steady as he pushes in as deep as he can – not too quickly, and yet, without any sort of hesitation. Nines is aware of even the smallest of Gavin's reactions, every little twitch of his body, the sudden spike in his heart rate, every shudder of his breath and his racing pulse as Nines bottoms out.

'Is this what you wanted?' he softly asks.

'Fuck you,' Gavin groans, eyes fluttering as he opens and shuts them. 'Just, fuck you, _move_ or something, alright? I'm not made of fucking, _fuck_!'

Sure that Gavin's adjusted, Nines pulls out, feels the snug press of that tight ring of muscle around the tip of his erection, only then he's quickly thrusting back in. Gavin's whole entire body jolts with that, as Nines pounds into him, the pleasant way his flesh jiggles in Nines's hands.

'More?'

'Well…' With a few more slow, experimental thrusts, in and out, short but sweet, Nines angles his thrusts so he's rubbing directly against Gavin's prostate. 'How about this?'

' _Fuck me_ ,' Gavin sharply whines, and Nines – with a smirk – rocks out, gives a few more experimental thrusts, then slides back in and presses forward, bending Gavin as he does, finding the right pitch and pace as Gavin's body shudders all around him. Oh, the feel of him, the tight pressure, the constant pulsing. No wonder so many humans are so incredibly fond of sexual intercourse.

Nines really does plan on ruining him for any other human. That hadn't been a part of his original plan, and yet… perhaps, if he were to study his memories in depth, he would see that was a lie.

'That's it, that's it…' And maybe Gavin's just being nice, maybe Nines has been teasing him too much, but Gavin's quickly reduced to moans and half-words and Gavin's never _that_ nice. His lashes flutter as he struggles to keep his eyes open, his eyes are starting to roll back in his head, and as his erect penis bounces with each jostling thrust, Nines knows that Gavin's reactions are completely sincere.

Still, Nines feels he has taken enough pity on him for one evening. There will be no more of that.

–  
–

Only, he really can't help himself.

Gavin's curled in on himself when Nines returns to the bedroom, one of his hands draped loosely in front of his face. Absolutely out of himself, bone-weary, relaxed. 'Hey, let me see your face?' he asks in gentle tone, as he climbs back onto the bed and then sits beside Gavin, warm washcloth in one hand.

The offending appendage drops down to the mattress, fingers gripping into a loose fist. Nines smiles at him, and Gavin – with a slow, sleepy blink – smiles back up at him. Nines pays no attention to the way that makes him feel, only, he can always study _that_ later, too.

'You're such a mess,' Nines murmurs gently, and Gavin groans softly as he rolls a little, moving onto his back. 'Let me clean you up?'

Gavin blinks at him, slowly, tilts his head a little as he watches Nines watching him. Reaching down, he wipes at the mess of semen that's sticking to Gavin's stomach, splatters of it up onto his chest. He closes his eyes for a moment, drawing in a deep breath as he smiles, exhales. 'You know, this is really fucking nice.'

'You sound exhausted.'

'I really am.' A weak laugh follows, the blue of Gavin's eyes and the dark fringe of his lashes. The disappointment that slips into his voice, that causes Nines's systems to lag. 'This has been fun and all but I guess it's time I got a move on?' He starts to move, thinking to sit up, but Nines shakes his head, and gently – really, quite gently – pushes him back down.

Because Gavin doesn't sound certain, and oh, no, Nines doesn't want that at all. 'No, that's a horrible idea. You can stay the night, of course – I should have said something sooner. The bed is big enough, after all.'

'There's some damp patches.'

'Yes, and I imagine you must need to relieve yourself? I can change the linens, and then we can get some sleep.'

'I'm really tired,' Gavin admits. 'But I should probably…' A soft sigh escapes him, as Nines lets the cloth trail further soft. Gavin twitches some as Nines smiles down at him, as he continues cleaning him up. 'You're a fucking monster, but that's fine by me.'

'Thank you, that puts all of my worries at rest. Please, turn over.'

And he sighs again, just as softly, as he rolls over, biting at his lip as Nines wipes clean the mess he'd been all too happy to leave, streaks of synthetic semen down the backs of Gavin's thighs. He shifts up on his elbows, with another sleepy blink, and looks back over his shoulder, smiling back at Nines.

'Oh.'

'Oh?'

'I guess I should text my neighbor. Ask her if it's cool, if she minds checking in on the cats.' He stifles a small yawn. 'She probably won't mind, but I try not to assume.' This time, the yawn escapes him, and he blinks through it.

'Yes, you should do that.' Nines pulls the cloth back, finished with his task. Now that they have this arrangement, perhaps Nines will finally have reason to be invited over to Gavin's apartment. (Plans, so many plans.) 'I hope I get an opportunity to meet them, soon.' He knows their names already, after all. Gavin's shown him pictures, and told him stories, a very charming blend of fondness and irritation.

Gavin blinks, looks a little surprised. 'Like, they're furry little sacks of shits, but if you really wanna? I guess we don't always have to come here to fuck.' He looks around the room, huffs. 'I have, like, so much more furniture. You're gonna be amazed.'

'If you think so, I'm sure I will,' Nines smartly replies. 'As for a change of scenery… Variety, I've been told, is the spice of life.'

'Yeah, and consistency pays the bills.' Gavin snorts, looking utterly charmed. 'You fucking googled that.'

'I don't understand your need to call it _googling_ , but yes, I did pick that reference up from the internet. Please, you ought to go to the bathroom and do what you need to do. I'll remake the bed.'

Gavin watches him carefully, before giving a little nod. His movements are languid, he's in no hurry at all, and he stumbles, bare-assed, out of the bedroom and across the hall. Nines stares after him, smiling to himself. This really had gone better than he'd expected, his plans having been a disorganized mess, want, want, _want_ , and so many mistakes. Gavin is safe. Gavin is with _him_. And Nines…

Well, he doesn't really know.

He gets up, tossing the damp washcloth into the clothes hamper he hardly ever uses, but has because of the _principle_. The messy sheets follow, and then Nines is heading into the hall where the fresh linen awaits in the closet he only rarely visits. Pauses, with fresh sheets in hand, listening to the filtered sound of running water through the barrier of the closed bathroom door.

When Gavin returns, he looks a little less exhausted, and the bed is newly made. Gavin gives him a small smile, and Nines smiles in return. 'Do you mind sleeping naked? I usually wear my uniform when I enter stasis, I don't exactly have a very expansive wardrobe.'

He passes Gavin his phone, which Gavin accepts, though he side-eyes the double doors to the walk in closet. 'You say that, but you could probably fit a small family in there comfortably, I bet.'

'I haven't had a reason to buy any new clothes.'

Gavin steps in closer, shrugs a little as he fidgets with the device in his hand. 'Shopping can be fun, at least if you know what you want. And get it over with. And don't fucking dawdle, God, that's the fucking worst.' He hums to himself. 'We could get you some more furniture, too.'

He finishes sending his message, then glances up at Nines. 'But, uh, yeah? Sleeping naked is fine. I'd do it more, but, you know, _cats_.'

'I really don't know what that has to do with anything? But, you are the expert.'

'Once you meet them, you'll understand.' He sounds really pleased at that, actually, and that does very pleasant things to Nines's systems.

Gavin smirks at him, and then the phone vibrates. 'Okay, cool. She says it's fine. I guess we're good to go?' He puts his phone down on the bedside table, next to the neatly folded stack of clothes – Gavin's clothes – that Nines placed, before he returned to the room. 'Thanks,' he says, and Nines steps up behind him, slides his hands around Gavin's midsection and pulls him back against him.

'You're welcome,' he says, and Gavin lets out a small, shuddering breath as Nines kisses his neck. 'Shall we retire for the evening? It's been a very long day, and we've accomplished quite a lot.'

Gavin sighs, melts back against him. 'Yeah, sure, whatever.'

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Nines: Now we hug  
> Gavin: no that's really not how it goes  
> Nines: _Now we hug_  
>  Gavin: ugh okay whatever


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Mentions of breathplay in this one, plus anxiety and panic attacks. Also, this is the chapter with the bathroom sex!

See, Nines really puts his all into it, learning exactly what Gavin can and cannot take. He can, when it comes down to it, take a whole lot.

Nines digs deeper and deeper, furthers his understanding with, and _of_ , Gavin Reed. Delights in each new thing he uncovers, each layer he peels back, secrets upon secrets, the stories behind even the smallest of his scars. He is guarded about some things – his family, for one – but not about his scars, and the stories that they tell. Some of them are from childhood, or 'stupid shit', as he puts it, he pulled as a teenager. That one on his nose, and numerous others, from a motorcycle accident he'd been in back in 2025 (even after all that time, he's still not felt like replacing that bike, or getting a car). Most of them, though, are related to his work with the police, injuries sustained in the line of duty. Nines will stroke another, and make Gavin tell him about that one, next. He finds out, quickly, that licking them _is_ allowed. Some of them, despite their age, are still quite sensitive, and pressing his tongue to them draws the most appealing sounds out of Gavin's throat.

He thinks, sometimes, how if some of these injuries had been a little bit worse, or in a slightly different location, Nines might not have ended up meeting Gavin in the first place, no, he might have already been dead. And he's not sure how that makes him feel, only, _no_.

He's been welcomed into Gavin's living space, and he's made his own more comfortable for his human's enjoyment – there are snacks and drinks for Gavin, at his own, and one of the things Gavin now keeps stocked in his own refrigerator is ample amounts of thirium. He takes Gavin's suggestions into consideration as he begins purchasing furniture (though when it comes to his clothes, he is happy to let his fashion tastes to develop on their own). Gavin's told him, he'd probably look good in a garbage bag. That is Gavin's way of telling him, he looks good in anything, it doesn't matter what. Still, Gavin sits nearby and messes with his phone as Nines puts his some of that new furniture together. He'd appreciated Gavin's offer to assist him but doesn't actually require the help. He much prefers Gavin's company, and the conversation that comes attached to it.

Sometimes, he's texted at 2 in the morning when Gavin can't sleep, and shows up at Gavin's apartment fifteen minutes later, just because he can (it happens rather often, truth be told). Gavin, in a shirt that's too big on him and boxers that are comfortably worn, greets him with a smile and the softest of kisses; maybe Nines hadn't told him to expect him, but after the first few times it happened, Gavin had adjusted to him showing up unannounced. So he's groggy-eyed, and all he's got on the mind, is getting back to bed, even as one of the cats – usually Popsicle, the orange tabby – curls around Nines's leg, seeking pets.

Nines doesn't always immediately enter stasis as Gavin's breathing evens out, when he's pressed in close and clinging to Nines's body, as he all too easily falls asleep – now, only now, when he's soaking in Nines's presence. No, he watches Gavin, he's always watching. Is sometimes even still awake when a nightmare wakes his human, ones he never actually wants to talk about. Or, he's still awake when one of the cats crawls into bed with them. Cassie will walk across their midsections, but won't hang around for cuddles; and Minerva, well, she almost never comes out of hiding. Popsicle prefers to curl up on whatever bit of empty pillow he can find.

And, Nines cannot help himself, he simply can't. When the weekend looms, and Gavin mentions them going to a bar together. More and more often, they frequent places that don't only tolerate androids, but cater to their presence. Gavin drinks a beer or two, and stares at whatever it is that Nines is drinking, perhaps wondering at its taste – there are alcoholic thirium drinks that Nines could imbibe, if he wanted to, but usually he refrains. Nines will push the glass over, tell Gavin its safe enough for humans to drink in small amounts, how red ice only contains trace elements of thirium, after all. When Gavin does, one day, finally go ahead and taste what it is Nines is drinking, he makes a taste after he's swallowed it down, but it's not actually disgust. Says how it kind of tastes like strawberry, how he'd expected something else. Nines telling him that thirium, itself, is actually rather flavorless, but as there's a market for this sort of thing, now, there's been a lot of pleasant experimentation. None of them that are sugar-based, since that would only gunk things up and Gavin doesn't actually know how all of Nines parts work, but Nines would tell him if he wanted to. Gavin's eyes glaze over when he tries to explain how it all works, the way they do sometimes when Nines is being too technical. Nines thinks it's cute.

Gavin is… complicated. Humans are walking contradictions. However, nothing has changed. Nines still appreciates a challenge.

He presents an illusion of being in control of his life, and he gets away with it, at work. It follows him home, mostly – he cooks and eats healthfully, he works out several times a week. He's so fond of cooking his own meals, he'd actually asked Nines if he wanted to help him out in the kitchen? (The extra stress on the uptick at the end, how vulnerable it had made him sound.) That wasn't Nines's primary function, none of this was even close to being what he had been built for, but he still took advantage of it (like everything else). He finds out, quickly, that it is quite enjoyable. Gavin likes to experiment in the kitchen, and he makes a very big mess. Still, he has more cookbooks than Nines could have ever imagined him owning, but then, he'd not imagined him owning any at all.

But Nines, he sees deeper, now – knows how listless Gavin gets when a day is particularly bad, it doesn't even have to be related to work. Picks up after him, sometimes, when he lacks the energy to do so himself. Gavin prefers cooking his own meals over ordering takeaway, but he'll do so if it becomes completely necessary. Nines also knows that there is a stock of instant ramen and mac and cheese in one of the cupboards, in case of emergency.

So, the fact that Gavin suffers from panic attacks does not surprise Nines at all, given his personality, his line of work, and yet, Nines wishes it needn't be so. The attacks are not usually something that bother him during the daytime hours, no, they creep up on him at night, interrupting him as he sleeps. Gavin presses into his arms, and Nines holds him tightly. Tells him to breathe, just breathe, that he will be alright, even when Gavin tells him that he can't. Nines comforts him, with soft words, and softer touches, and Gavin warms and relaxes against him. When he recovers himself, perhaps he'll want to go back to sleep, more tired than ever. Perhaps he'll want something else, and Nines will hold Gavin down as he pounds him into the mattress, leaving them both gasping. It's another sort of relief, and Nines is happy to give it to him.

Now, whenever he squeezes his hand over Gavin's throat, or he ties Gavin down and pushes him to the very edges of his boundaries, as his human moans and his eyes lose focus, Nines almost worries that he's made a connection that had never been a part of his plans. Only, no, this is all within the scope of their original arrangement (even as his synthetic flesh fades away to nothing, showing the white of his chassis, as he pushes his pressure sensors to experience the full effect of Gavin's bare skin, wherever they are touching). And Nines, as he buries himself in Gavin's heat, analyzes even the slightest of his countless micro-expressions, feeling every small tremble of his human's body, each soft rumble as he moans, and… and Nines loses himself, in that. Loses himself in every little piece of Gavin. The sweat on his forehead, his hair is sticking to it, lank and damp. How his eyes go suddenly sharp as he focuses, then losing definition. How Nines moves a little, pushes in deeper, and then Gavin's eyes flicker, rolling back into his head. How Nines smiles, pressing a kiss to the line of Gavin's jaw.

And he feels, he feels so much.

This, Nines knows, is all for Gavin. And yet, he enjoys it, too – the soft way his human's throat flutters as he gasps, struggles to breathe, the way he struggles, but trusts Nines not to push too far. The hot stutter of his pulse, and yet, the steady beat of his heart. This, all of this, might be for Gavin's own good, and yet, _yet_. Nines is the one who shares it with him. This, all of this, only exists because of _Nines_.

In the moment, he releases the pressure on Gavin's throat, and Gavin groans again, low but guttural, as he sucks breath after breath of fresh air back into him, the dark flicker of his lashes as he endeavors to keep his eyes open. Nines will give Gavin all the time he needs before he continues, bare plastic fingers at his windpipe, pulling back some before sharply slotting himself back inside. And Gavin will jolt, and this time, his lashes will flicker lazily, and he'll smile up at Nines, just smile. It's Gavin's smile, that Nines always wants to see more of, that drives him to give Gavin anything, ever, that he could possibly need, or want.

After they fuck, he pays attention to all the places their skin, still somewhat sticky, press together, keeps an eye on the rise and fall of Gavin's chest, how relaxed he is after letting it all go. All too often they laze together, just like this, in pools of leftover heat, relaxing in, as Gavin once called it, the afterglow. And Nines, always wanting to touch a little more than he's already been allowed, his fingers restless as they stroke, and slide, and seek. Gavin gives him so much, he has greatly improved Nines's understanding of humans, of the world.

Gavin will want a shower, later, or maybe a bath – either way, Nines will join him. Either way, as Nines lathers his hair up and washes it, Gavin is going to melt against him, with small, soft, pleased sighs.

–  
–

Work of course continues to be a loud presence in their lives. More androids are involved in crimes, some of them the victims, all too many of them the perpetrators. Gavin tells him that's just the way it is – something ends up with free will, that doesn't actually mean they're gonna make good choices. Some investigations are doing better than others – simple things, easily closed. There are those, of course, that linger. Require more digging, more cross-referencing, more work, but still end up leading to nothing.

There's been some pressure from Markus and the other leaders of Jericho, how they don't want any of these cases to go cold. Specialty trained investigative droids are quite a rarity, though, now that CyberLife has fallen – even though the original schematics are still available, there's no telling if anything might be done with them. There might have been hundreds of thousands of RK900s – like any other android – he wasn't a prototype like Connor, after all. No, he was the finished product.

And yet –

Nines is _glad_ that no other RK900 unit had been manufactured. Even if that might have made his work easier, he finds that he is glad – like Connor, or like Markus – to be unique.

(Maybe he is being selfish.)

(He is deviant… he is allowed to be selfish.)

Nines has noticed a furthering of the systems instabilities that have been plaguing him of late – perhaps he has been working too much, but no, he could operate tirelessly for weeks on end before it was critical that he complete a full stasis. He runs diagnostic after diagnostic, analyzes the results, always left with that same, if incredibly figurative, bad taste in his mouth. It suggests, over and over, that this is some sort of problem, something that he needs to be fixed.

No, no, _no_. Nines is, perhaps, stubborn; blame it, again, him being deviant, but he doesn't want to change; these are his choices, and he won't let what's left of his programming attempt to take that away from him. Whatever this, he is _feeling_ it. This is not anything that Nines would ever want to have _fixed_.

He notices, as well, that he and Gavin, they can't _not_ touch each other. It's happening all the time, only, especially at work, especially when they should know better. The Lieutenant seems blissfully ignorant of what seems to be going on around him, or perhaps he's simply enjoying the silence. Connor, Nines knows, seems to suspect _something_ – he is, after all, an android, as well, and he is quite detail oriented. He can analyze with a look, can spot the excess of Gavin's DNA on Nines, traces of Nines's own thirium-based derivatives all over Gavin, though they do always try to take care.

But Nines has not offered an explanation, and Connor is respectful of that. He guesses, at some point, that kindness will end.

And yet… Perhaps they are going to be caught, it's meant to be. There are regulations against fraternization, especially when it comes to partners. Someone might take exception to what they are doing, and Nines does not have any desire for internal affairs to be alerted to his and Gavin's business.

That does not stop Nines from _wanting_ , for making it as difficult, or as easy, as he wants. He should not be so driven to pull Gavin aside and push him against a wall, making out with him as well as making use of the security system's blind spot. Drawing apart when someone passes by, feigning innocence as they discuss one of their more pertinent cases. Pushing Gavin back and feeling the rush of his pulse, how his growing erection twitches and strains against Nines's leg.

'You're going to have to _wait_ ,' he says, and Gavin huffs before he whines.

'God, no. Let's, like… do it in the bathroom. There's that one that's supposed to be getting remodeled but the date keeps getting delayed, no one ever actually uses it because of the faulty fucking plumbing… Nines, come _on_.'

' _No_ ,' Nines says, pressing two of his fingers to Gavin's mouth, pulling down on his lower lip. He tilts his head to the side, studying Gavin's face – the flush on his cheeks, the white of his teeth, the way his nostrils flare as he exhales sharply – deciding that, he likes what he sees. He likes seeing Gavin react, knowing that his human is reacting for _him_. 'Only… well, it is an idea. A very nice thought.'

That day, of course, he does make Gavin wait, and – after first disabling the autonomous cab's internal security system – he begins to make up for his earlier behavior as they are driven to Gavin's apartment building. Has already begun his plotting, knowing that he is going to be taking some very big risks. Leaves Gavin breathless, and incoherent, and _messy_ , by the time the cab ride has come to its end. Grins as Gavin glares at him, catching his breath, as Nines bends himself low, licking Gavin clean and letting his memory single out, and claim, every one of Gavin's shuddering moans.

–  
–

That night, they end up at Gavin's apartment. Gavin's still happy and relaxed, all throughout it. When he sits down to eat, Nines makes sure the cats have wet food of their own, before joining Gavin at the table. Afterwards, they watch television dinner, at least after the kitchen has been cleaned up, when the dishes are in the dishwasher. Not for the first time ever, Gavin falls asleep with his head pillowed against Nines's lap, and Nines slips into stasis as he pets his hand – fingers pale and shiny white – through Gavin's soft, dark hair.

–  
–

It has been, so far, a very good day.

He is on his way to survey the area outside the bathroom he's planning on making one of Gavin's fantasies come true in, wanting to make sure that things are still good to go. He's approaching the elevator when he comes face to face with Connor, who stops, and smiles at him, his LED glows blue. 'Good afternoon, Nines.'

Nines gives a little bob of his head in return. 'Connor. Is there anything you require my assistance with?'

Connor nods, blue and yellow flickering at his temple, and then solid yellow. 'I believe that we – Lieutenant Anderson, and Detective Reed, as well – really need to sit down and talk about how we're meant to proceed on case #58973. There's been no new developments, we have to figure something out. We can't let this one get away from us.'

'Oh yes,' Nines frowns, his LED flickering from yellow to red and then back to blue (he recognizes which one it is without even needing to access the DPD's database, he's that familiar with it – it's imprinted into his memory, after all). 'That one.'

Connor's expression softens in sympathy. Neither of them are overly fond of criminals in general, which benefits them given their preferred occupation – while Connor was created with this sort of work in mind, Nines was a complete upgrade in all ways. Perhaps they meant for units like him to help overthrow nations, instead of simply stamping out a group of unruly androids as they struggled to claim their freedom. But, perhaps, they still meant for him to serve and protect in other ways, as well.

This serial killer, though, has a specific preference in mind, as do so many of them. He targets couples, and only couples – however, it's always one human, and one android, who had been romantically involved. Both he and Connor, after all, compromised, and biased towards the humans in their lives. Nines knows exactly what Hank means to Connor, and Gavin… well, they are very good partners, and Nines wanting to protect Gavin from himself, in order to keep him safe (while not suggesting that Gavin is incapable of taking care of himself) is, after all, his primary mission.

'It's about to be our lunch break, I can talk with Detective Reed then. I will get in touch with you so we can set a specific date and time.'

Connor smiles at him, but doesn't turn to leave. His LED clicks over to yellow, worried, and Nines feels that he is missing something, missing something obvious. He frowns, not really getting it, and finds himself driven to question Connor further.

'Is there anything else I can help you with, Connor?'

'Ah, no. Well...' He tilts his head to the side, something piercing in his gaze. 'I've missed your presence in our zen garden. Have I done something to drive you away?' A note of worry enters his audio processor. 'I'll not talk about Hank as much, if that's – '

Nines sets his hand on Connor's shoulder, gives it a squeeze, and Connor looks up sharply, sudden relief shining in his eyes. 'No, no, it's nothing like that. It is…' He has been busy, so very busy, with Gavin, but he wonders if, in knowing that, Connor would only feel worse. 'I'll be certain to join you tonight, once I enter stasis. I'll be able to tell you more, by then.'

Connor's smile brightens. 'Thank you, Nines. I look forward to it.'

After that, when they part ways, Nines takes the elevator to the fifth floor. Makes sure the site is still viable, that maintenance and the construction workers haven't decided to finally start doing their job. It's clean inside, if dusty in some spots – but, if this is what Gavin wants, it's what he'd originally mentioned. Nines does not see the harm in indulging him, this once.

–  
–

'Hey – what's going on?'

Nines smiles at Gavin and rests his hand on his shoulder, suggestively tilting his head to the side. Gavin had stood and stretched, then started walking towards the break room before Nines had reached out to stop him.

'I hope you don't already have plans for lunch, there's something I'd like to show you.'

'Oh – sure, okay. Maybe I should put in an order in for my food while we're at it, in case...'

'Already taken care of, Detective.'

Gavin looks mildly impressed, and pleased, and it's the very least that Nines could do (he's already doing so much); he's proud of Gavin already, for even mentioning that he needs to get something to eat. All too often, he ends up neglecting himself because it's _work time_ , and so subsists on extra caffeine in lieu of food. Later on, it gets in the way of him being able to sleep. 'Cool.' Then, with a shrug, and a grin. 'Lead the way.'

Nines, steering Gavin along, does just that; through the bullpen, and to the elevators, letting go of Gavin's shoulder eventually and simply letting his human follow after him. After they enter the elevator, Gavin rests against the mirrored wall with his arms folded in front of him. He's watching Nines, curious instead of suspicious, and when the elevator dings and the doors open, and Gavin sees that they're at the fifth floor, he lets out a little 'oh'.

He falls into step beside Nines, lets the back of his hand brush against Nines's. 'Hey.' His voice is soft, he's not trying to draw too much attention to himself. In this part of the precinct, there's really not that much going on.

'Yes, Detective?'

'Is, uh… So, what was it you wanted to show me?' There's a hint of anticipation in his voice, of _awareness_ , and that sends a very strange sort of heat all throughout Nines's body.

'We're almost there, I wouldn't want to spoil the surprise.'

Gavin swallows, slowly, and Nines appreciates the bob of his Adam's apple. 'See?' It's the door to the bathroom that Gavin had mentioned the day before, with the yellow cones and the laminated notice stating that it's out of order.

'I've taken care to make sure that our presence here will go undetected.'

'Fucking hell,' Gavin sighs, then gives a small, weary laugh. 'What did you hack?'

'What _didn't_ I hack?' He pushes the door open and Gavin enters first. As the door closes behind him, Nines turns to interface with it directly, locking it and then disabling the unlock mechanism. 'See? There's nothing to worry about. No one knows we are here.'

'Yeah, well…' Gavin's got his head angled to the side, he looks… apprehensive? 'I mean, I seriously wasn't, uh… this is cool, and all, but… are you _okay_?'

Nines blinks, momentarily confused. He hadn't expected Gavin to question him, no, he'd assumed that Gavin would be eager to get things going. Still, Nines does not want to make light of his human's concerns. 'Of course? Why would you ask?'

Gavin rocks back on his feet, then gestures with one hand. 'Cause this is… this is pretty fucking serious, you know? Having sex. At work? Not that I have personal experience – I don't! – but this sort of thing definitely goes on your permanent record, if somebody were to find out.'

'It would be quite impressive for my first disciplinary write-up – and yet, you've said it yourself: _if_ somebody were to find out. I've taken every precaution possible, Gavin. You needn't be concerned.'

And yet, worry is just what Gavin continues to do. 'And we kiss, sure, and you… it's a great game and all, I fucking love it, but… I said what I said but I don't actually want to push you into doing something that makes you uncomfortable?' He stops, biting at his lip, hot color on his cheeks. 'We've talked about what _I_ want, but, you know… _fuck_ ,' he sighs.

Nines takes a moment to scan him and, yes, while Gavin is having some concerns, there are also some very clear signs of some very obvious arousal. But, first, he should deal with Gavin's worry. Gavin's worry, for _him_.

'I am fine, Detective.' He says, and yet, he is taking Gavin's concerns quite seriously. 'Are _you_ uncomfortable?'

A sharp huff follows, Gavin shaking his head. 'Fuck you, as if you haven't already scanned me. I'm okay, I just – are you really, _really_ okay with this? I'm not a complete asshole.'

'No, you're not.'

Nines steps up, close, cradles Gavin's head in his hands, and one of his hands come up to rest against Nines's chest, right over his thirium pump. A softness overtakes his face, the quietness of his own breaths. On the other hand, Gavin's heart rate has made a very noticeable spike, even as he closes his eyes.

'I am perfectly okay with seeing this situation through to its end,' Nines says. 'Now…'

Gavin blinks his eyes back open. 'Huh?'

Nines quickly checks his internal clock. 'I have thirty minutes to wreck you and put you back together. By then, the food I ordered for your lunch will have arrived – we're already wasting precious time.'

'Oh.' Gavin's cheeks are hot to the touch, and Nines tilts his head to the side, leans close, and presses a soft kiss to his lips. A kiss that goes immediately deep, and wet, and messy, Gavin groaning against the slip and slide of Nines's tongue as Nines directs him further back into the room. Stops, as Gavin bumps into the bathroom counter-top. Nines lifts his head up, briefly, gazes at their reflections in the mirror that looms behind Gavin, in front of him.

'I hope to have you orgasm twice before we're over, we'd best get started.'

Gavin gives a grunt of surprise as Nines easily picks him up and deposits him on the edge of the counter. Looks legitimately surprised as he leans back, letting his hands slide back before he's able to brace himself, at an angle. 'What, so you wrote up a fucking itinerary or something?'

'Yes, a _fucking_ itinerary, exactly. You have such a way with words.'

Gavin snorts softly, quickly changing his tune as he gasps, pushing up off the counter-top so there's room between his ass and the cool, shiny surface for Nines to be able to quickly yank down his pants and underwear. 'Don't fall,' he tells Gavin, before sets his hands to both sides of him. He lets out a small yelp, arching into the contact, as Nines angles his head just _so_ , and pulls Gavin's dick into his mouth.

If he wasn't working on such a constrained time frame, he would made sure to draw things out. As it is, there's only twenty-six more minutes before they need to be elsewhere, and Nines isn't going to waste a single second. As soon as Gavin comes, Nines sucks him through the shuddering spasms that follows. Swallows down all of his release, even as Gavin slumps forward onto him.

'Gavin, please,' he murmurs, licking at his lips, and then turning his head and leaning up into it, pressing a kiss to Gavin's neck. 'We're on a very tight schedule here, and there's still so much I want to do.'

Twenty-three minutes.

Gavin lets his head loll back, leans back some, eyes soft, mouth slack as he smiles. He'd asked for Nines to take off his jacket first, and Nines didn't need him blacking out because he overheated, so Nines had assented to his request. 'Yeah, sure. Whatever you want.'

'Oh,' Nines chides him, gives a shake of his head. 'This is all for you.'

'Mhmm, but you're the boss.' Gavin sags a little more, and Nines gazes at him fondly, gives him a soft smile. That's as much distraction as he allows himself. There's a small tube of lubricant in his front pocket, and he draws it out. Gavin watches as he twists the cap off, eyes at half-mast. But he's warm all over, and he's still smiling, and he shifts his hips up and groans as Nines presses slick fingers into him. For this task, he allows himself a good amount of time. He likes it when he gets Gavin's body to open up around his fingers, and yet, still cling so tightly to the push and pull of his cock.

Gavin, given how he moves, and given the sounds he makes – some soft, some rough, some so syrupy sweet Nines feels them clogging up his processors – Gavin likes it as well. How he closes his eyes completely, biting gently, then harder, at his bottom lip, trying to rock himself down onto Nines's steady thrusts. The little noise of frustration that slips out of him as Nines lets his fingers slip free.

Seventeen minutes.

Gavin, as he throws his head back, inconsiderate of the fact that he's just banged it against the tiled wall. Letting out a long, low, _rough_ moan, one that leaves crackles of static in Nines's audio processor. Gavin's hands are gripping at the back of Nines's jacket, his ass supported by Nines's hands and his legs tight around Nines's waist, as he's held pinned against the wall. Nines's squeezes, the plastic of his bare fingertips biting at the soft flesh of Gavin's ass. Breathes out, fast, as he rocks into him, shallow but fast.

Gavin's breath is hot, damp against Nines's neck. His erection is hardening against the front of Nines's dress-shirt, leaking from the tip. Nines doesn't actually find himself worrying about the mess that Gavin is making, though he does intend to clean up – his dress-shirt is black, after all, and only Connor will be able to _see_ what it is. A gasping moans, and Gavin jerks his head back, again, tightening all around him as his head gives another soft _thunk_ against the wall. When he turns some, and Nines does, too, Nines really can't help himself, the timing is perfect. And the schedule, really, he's keeping to it perfectly. He lets himself kiss Gavin, and Gavin lets himself be kissed, as Nines muffles the moans his human is making as he sucks on his tongue.

Eleven minutes.

Nines bends his legs at the knees as he pulls out some, then thrusts back harder, sharper, feels Gavin shake all around him, fingers twisting in his jacket. His heart-rate rises some, Nines can feel it all over him, and now he's focusing on putting an end to this, now. He breaks off the kiss, just to hear more of the sounds Gavin is making, and as Nines gives all of his attention to hitting Gavin's prostate at just the right angle, his human is quickly reduced to gibberish that is beyond incomprehensible.

But Nines's name, whenever he says it, cries it, _begs_ for him, Nines hears it as clear, sharper and louder than anything else.

Seven minutes.

Gavin mumbles, close to incoherent now, leaning into the edge of the counter as Nines hums to himself, giving him the extra support he requires as he rubs at the small of Gavin's back, tending to the absolute mess he's made of Gavin's ass. Gavin lifts his head up some, then lets it fall back down, eyes closed but his mouth open as he breathes, exhales, breathes.

'Are you ready for your lunch now?'

Gavin chuckles, softly, worn out and relaxed. 'Fuck, yeah. Thanks for this, Nines.'

Nines bends down, brushes his lips over the shape of Gavin's ear. 'There's no need for that, Gavin – this was my pleasure, after all.'

A small huff follows, breathless yet sure. 'Yeah, whatever,' he murmurs, and Nines smiles.

–  
–

Gavin slumps forward in his chair as he eats his food, trying to keep as much pressure off his backside as he's able to. Nines smirks at him and Gavin answers him with a lopsided grin, then goes back to eating his salad. He goes back to organizing case-notes, an effortless task. When Gavin is finished eating, perhaps he'll want a cigarette. They'll stand outside, in the wide yet empty alleyway between the precinct and the next building over, as Gavin smokes, leaning his weight into Nines.

_Nines?_

He looks up, and turns his head. Connor is standing beside his and the Lieutenant's desk, a thoughtful look on his face. _Is there… No, sorry, I shouldn't pry._ Even though the connection is a mental, there is _something_ in his tone. _Have you had a chance to talk with Detective Reed?_

_Yes, Monday morning after inspection should be ideal._

_I believe that should work, especially if we allow them to have their morning coffee. Hank has improved and he's been able to make it a habit of getting to work on time, but he's not a 'morning person', as humans put it._

_No, neither is Gavin. You should see him first thing, when his hair is all..._

_What?_

_I… I don't know._

He watches as Connor frowns. _Nines, could we…?_ Nines is prompted by an invitation to join Connor in their mind palace. He closes his eyes as he immediately accepts, and Connor smiles at him as he reappears in the zen garden. The trees are at their greenest, all the flowers are in bloom, though there is a hint of rain in the air.

'Thank you.'

'It's no problem. How can I – '

'Is there something going on between you and Detective Reed?'

'I – ' He could tell Connor, that's none of his business, but he's actually quite glad that Connor has asked. 'Yes, there is. We have been engaged in a sexual relationship for several weeks now.' The knot of tension that had been bound up in his wires, the tension he had not even been completely aware of, releases itself into a burst of slowly expanding warmth.

Connor's mouth opens, but he doesn't actually say anything. He puts his hand out in front of him, his skin peeling back. 'Show me?'

Nines reaches out to take his hand, and does. Connor jolts almost immediately, but he doesn't let go of Nines hand, instead holding onto it with both of his own. When he does let go, when Nines has shown him everything, Connor takes a step back and then lowers his head, gazing at his hands. 'I…' He looks up, slowly, half a smile slipping onto his lips as he cocks his head to the side.

'How long have you been dating?'

'...what?'

The smile takes over his lips completely, though there is something soft, yet guarded, in Connor's eyes. 'You're very obviously in love with him... oh, Nines, I'm happy for the both of you – '

'It – it's nothing like that,' he says, insists, he doesn't understand it, Connor is getting it all _wrong_. 'Gavin's history indicates a preference for angry, abusive men, and when he came to work with obvious bruises, I couldn't stand by, idle. What I have been doing, yes, while I do _care_ about him, I am also quite concerned about his physical well-being. I'm being a good partner.'

Connor gives him a _look_. 'Yes, but – but… Nines, you've shown me everything, and that – that really isn't what this _is_. I think you –'

He exists the zen garden abruptly, jerking upright in his chair as the connection is severed, a crackle of sharp static across his wires. Gavin lifts his head up at Nines's gasp, a look of confusion that turns into outright, impending interrogation as Nines quickly pushes his chair back and stands. Nines makes his way out of the bullpen, but he's not actually paying attention to where he's going, and as Connor attempts to contact him – 

_Nines, please, I'm sorry if I –_

Nines ignores him and keeps walking, at least until he's got no where else to go. Continues to ignore the message as he turns around, and it finally sinks in that Gavin had followed him from his desk. 'Hey, what the fuck is going on?'

'I, uh…' They're standing in the hall that leads to the evidence lockers. While he had wanted to put some space between himself and Connor, he hadn't gone very far at all. He blinks, and lifts a hand up to where his LED is flashing yellow, red, yellow, red. His fingers twitch, and he drops his arm back to his side. 'I've been encountering some system instabilities, of late. Tonight when I enter stasis, I'll be sure to run a deep diagnostic.'

'What, like, you need to defrag your hard drive or something?'

'Yes, something like that.' He stops as his back hits the wall, unaware he'd even been moving. 'I am feeling a little off kilter, but after some general maintenance, I will be back at peak performance.'

Gavin lets out a deep sigh, running a hand back through his hair. And Nines hates it, _hates it_ , seeing the concern on his face. He pushes away from the wall, and pulls Gavin into his arms. He's aware, a moment too late, that he's done nothing about the surveillance cameras at either end of the hall. Even if he did deactivate them, or divert them, the damage would already have been done.

'I'm alright, Gavin,' he says, softly. He doesn't do that, call Gavin by his given name, not if they're at work – well, unless they are having intercourse in one of the bathrooms, as it had so happened today, there is always that one exception. It's Reed, or Detective Reed, it's _never_ anything else. 'Please, I appreciate your concern, but it's unnecessary.'

He lets go of Gavin, taking a step away from him. Gavin rubs one hand against the other, soft splotches of red on his cheeks. 'How about we take it easy tonight, eh? There's some movies I'd like to show you, or maybe we could play a game? I've got some old consoles… there's plenty of stuff to choose from, whatever you like.'

Nines smiles, and as Gavin turns away from him, Nines steps up beside him. Turns his hands so his fingers brush over Gavin's palm, and Gavin gives him half a smile as they begin their walk back to the bullpen. 'How long until our break is over?'

'Seven more minutes.'

'Great, that's just enough time for a cigarette. You coming?'

–  
–

It goes as it always does. Gavin leans into him, and while Nines would prefer it if he wasn't smoking at all, he's been doing a whole lot less of it, and Nines hasn't even had to do something drastic, like threaten to throw said cigarettes in the toilet.

Nines, feeling calmer now, with Gavin pressed so close, the heat of his body and the latent chill in the air. He sends a message to Connor, tells him that he's sorry for leaving so abruptly.

Connor's response is immediate. _It's quite alright, Nines. Is everything okay? Are we… are we alright?_

Nines sends him a mental sigh, and receives an equally mental chuckle in return. _Sorry, I couldn't help myself._

_You've done nothing wrong, Connor. We are fine._

_...thank you. You're one of my closest friends, Nines. I wouldn't want to lose that._

Gavin sighs, and flicks the ash from the end of his cigarette. He tilts his head when he notices Nines is watching him, then shaking his head, before taking another drag. _I understand that, Connor, I… I feel the same way._

–  
–

Later that night, as Nines slips into stasis, Gavin's head is pillowed against his chest, one of his hands is curled against Nines's stomach plate. Popsicle is sleeping up at Gavin's hip, chirping softly as he snores – Nines smiles and that, and makes a note to show Gavin a picture of it in the morning.

The deep diagnostic will take seven hours and nineteen minutes, and shuts off access to the zen garden as well as memory recall. After choosing _yes_ on the forward prompt, Nines falls into a deeper sort of sleep.

He wakes, and it's as if no time has passed at all. He's warmer for it, since Gavin had shifted some, rolling up on top of him. The crown of his head is tickling at the bottom of Nines's chin. The weight of his body is quite pleasant, though Popsicle couldn't have appreciated being made to move – seeing as he hadn't come back.

Nines smiles, and brings a hand up and to rest on Gavin's back. Feels how his body beats against Nines's, even with the layers of cloth in between; his breaths, the steady thump thump of his heart. There's still a half-hour before Gavin's will begin to wake up, and Nines does not feel like making him move.

So, he closes his eyes and scans through the diag_log. There's nothing out of the ordinary, no cause for the errors he has been encountering with more and more frequency. He thinks, as well, of what Connor had told him, the day before. He scans through his memories, as well, specifically, the ones pertaining to his interactions with Gavin. Perhaps Connor had been on to something…

Moments where they are standing together. They are comfortable in each other's presence, and sometimes Gavin will even lean in closer, to better hear whatever Nines is talking about. Forehead crinkling as he smiles, or laughs.

At first, he hadn't laughed enough. The same could be said of his smile. But as Nines scans through the memories, of them at work together, or at leisure, or even when they were sexually occupied, he sees for himself that their partnership has been very good for Gavin indeed. He is happier, in almost all ways. Has his bad days, of course, he works a high-stress job.

That groggy look in his eyes when Nines has pressed two orgasms out of him in an incredibly streamlined amount of time (Nines likes to set small challenges like that, and Gavin likes to prove it can be done). When he's soft all over, and warm, melting into Nines's every touch, happy beyond words, and ready to pass out.

His face is… his face. A favorable enough shape, Nines has certainly adjusted to it, though he's always been open to enjoying it. Perhaps he has a preference for it, above all overs, but his and Gavin's friendship – he thinks that they are very good friends – is second to none. Well, next to Connor, of course.

And yet –

It all seems typical, to Nines. Nothing, whatever, is out of the ordinary. They are friends. Of course Nines appreciates his company. Gavin's safety is his primary mission. Of course Nines needs to keep him close.

It's been twenty-five minutes, and Gavin is beginning to stir. His alarm is still five minutes off, but he lifts his head up some, blinks as he gazes at Nines through a haze of sleep. Smiles at him, as he plants a kiss on his chin, a little off center from where he was aiming. Nines knows he'll want to shave, but the sensation of Gavin's morning stubble rubbing against his skin is… nice.

Gavin yawns. His hair is all mussed up, and it makes him seem younger than he really is. 'Morning, Nines.'

'Good morning, Gavin.'

'How'd the diagnostic go?' he mumbles, eyes slipping shut as he exhales softly, breath hot.

'The results came back clear. There's no telling what these system instabilities might be.'

'That sucks.'

That, Nines supposes, is a simple enough way to put it. 'I'll continue to track these issues, if they reappear. CyberLife might be out of business, but perhaps there is someone at Jericho who would be able to help me.'

'Mhmm.'

'Popsicle decided to sleep in bed last night. I took a picture for you – I'll show it to you later.'

'That's cool. I'm just gonna…' Gavin yawns, lashes fluttering as his eyes open all the way, then close. 'Lie here for a bit, is that okay?'

Nines doesn't answer him, but he does smile, and Gavin quickly settles back into a light doze. His breathing evens out. The fringe of his messy hair shifts about as Nines's breath stirs against it.

As Gavin rests, Nines decides to pull up a more recent memory: the night before. The movie that Gavin wanted to show him turned out to be one of his old favorites, the 50th anniversary deluxe boxed set edition of The Princess Bride. Eventually, Gavin would fall asleep against Nines, before the movie even had a chance to end. Nines would try not to wake him, but fail, and he would let Gavin lean on him as they went into the bedroom, Gavin blushing as Nines teased him, told him he could just carry him if that was what he wanted to do.

But, in the moment, Gavin was still awake. Popsicle was curled up on Gavin's lap, eyes closed as he purred. Gavin was idly stroking his fingers through the cat's fur. Gavin, himself, was sitting at an angle, with his legs stretched out towards the other end of couch. He was leaning back against Nines, and Nines had one of his arms wrapped around him. He'd tried not to spoil anything, and Nines had agreed to avoid checking the internet so as not end up doing the same.

Gavin was warm against him, so warm. Nines was paying attention to the movie, but also, turning his head just so, nosing into Gavin's hair. Gavin grumbled at him, and Nines grinned before kissing his cheek.

Gavin quoted along with a lot of the movie's dialogue. He'd watched it so often, growing up, that it had imprinted itself on his memory, the way everything Gavin did, ever, in Nines's presence, had done the same.

But that was… nothing atypical, correct? Even Connor and Hank would sit close, like this, when they were watching something on television. Comfortable in each other's presence. (Connor _loves_ Hank. It's wired into his very code.) This was not – this was not what Connor said it was. Connor was wrong.

Nines of course had… feelings. For Gavin.

But Nines does not…

This is not…

This is _not_.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Nines: *is clearly not actually in love*  
> also Nines: *totally okay just watching movies and cuddling*


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Fluff, shower sex, anxiety, licking, angst, alley sex, panic attacks, this one has a bit of everything. Buckle in, I guess, and enjoy the ride!

The morning begins in a fond sort of haze, and Nines does not think about all the things that this is not. Instead, he focuses on what he knows it is – an arrangement that benefits them both, that leaves Nines with ample opportunities to better understand his human partner, as well as giving Gavin a much needed stabilizing element in his life. And so, as they work together to prepare Gavin's breakfast, Popsicle twines about their legs, affectionately rubbing against both of them. He's probably not actually trying to trip them, Gavin says at one point, but he really wouldn't hold it against the cat if that's what ended up happening.

'I don't understand.' Nines's LED flickers yellow. 'From what I have witnessed, Popsicle is a very good boy.'

'Yeah, you won't think that when he starts kneading your face at three in the fucking morning.'

Cassie crouches on the table, between Nines and Gavin. Surely Gavin's to blame for her having developed such a bad habit, and Gavin not actually doing anything to dissuade her into breaking it. 'I don't know why she keeps batting her paw at my stuff. You know she's fucking eaten.'

Nines did, of course, know, and it was quite ridiculous for Gavin to think anything else. He'd lent Gavin a hand as he partitioned portions of wet food into three different ceramic containers. Even Minerva, who Gavin claimed was an eldritch entity of pure hatred, had withdrawn from her hiding spot to partake of the feast. Cassie had eaten, and quite recently, at that.

'You're doing nothing to correct her behavior. Seriously, you're only making it worse.'

'What, should I – '

Cassie meows at her human, and Nines blinks several times when Gavin meows back. 'Stop interrupting me, cat.' Then, as his cheeks explode into a hot blush and he remembers he's not alone at the table, he blows out a breath and looks away, running a hand back through his hair. Tries to curl in on himself, radiating annoyance as well as embarrassment. But mostly embarrassment. 'You didn't see that. Hear that, fuck's sake, whatever.'

Nines, however, can't help himself. 'That was very cute, Detective. I wasn't aware you could speak feline.'

Gavin scoffs and launches a biscuit at him, which Nines neatly catches.

–  
–

'It's our day off,' Gavin had announced. 'And I don't wanna do anything.'

A lazy day in, despite not being what Nines had been programmed for, did sound nice. Any opportunity to spend more time with Gavin, to better understand him and his many idiosyncrasies was, in Nines's opinion, time well spent.

And yet, he _was_ somewhat surprised as he followed Gavin down to the ground level of his apartment. Part of _not doing anything_ meant Gavin spending a good chunk of his time working out, at least an hour though usually at least twice as long. Nines was aware that this was a part of Gavin's routine – his body was well-toned, his muscles easily defined – but he had not ever witnessed it before. Knew how it benefited Gavin, the release of endorphins, mind and body both.

His hair is neatly combed but it's not going to last. The sweatpants are baggy in some spots and tight around his waist, but it's the loose shirt that Gavin wears that gains the focus of Nines's attention. It's a tank top. Hooded, because Gavin is fond of the style. 

See, Nines is quite fond of leaving marks on Gavin's neck, but he always keeps them well-hidden. It's what Gavin wanted, after all. Today, though, Gavin is wearing something that puts some of those marks out in the open. 'What? Is there something on my – ' Then, he follows Nines's line of sight. Pauses, thinking. Looks up, a hint of a grin on his lips. The sharp purple of a fresh bruise, courtesy of Nines's mouth. 'Oh yeah.' He reaches up with a hand, fingertips ghosting across the mark. Something infinitely fond on his face.

'This is… okay?' Nines's LED is cycling on yellow.

'Of course it is, Nines. I like 'em best when they're yours.' A little shrug, which Nines might have been able to interpret as some sort of hesitation, only, there's not even the slightest hint of lie in Gavin's words, in his body language. 'I still don't need them aired to the whole entire precinct, but this is fine.' And he grins, as Nines steps in close, lifting his own hand up, fingers hovering a breath away from Gavin's skin.

'Come on. Let's get on with this.'

Nines gently admonishes Gavin and reminds him that he should always, always, warm up before exercise, though Nines, as an android, is unaffected, as such. Gavin cheerfully tells him to fuck off, and within minutes, as Nines gives him a cursory scan, there are already trace amounts of sweat on his skin, and Gavin is breathing harder from exertion.

'Well? You're not gonna just fucking stand there and watch me, are you?'

'What would you rather I do, Detective?'

'Let's spar?'

Nines, though, is curious. 'How exactly would that benefit your workout?'

'Well, of course I'll never get one over on you, you fucking Terminator.' Fondly said. 'But your run of the mill android, it's not a super-soldier like you.'

'Well, Connor – '

'Is your predecessor, blah blah blah. He's almost as good as you.' Gavin sighs, messing up his neat hair as he runs a hand back through it. 'I'm not gonna have to fight _Connor_.' Gavin, it seems, has made up his mind. He slides out of his shoes, and does a few more stretches.

'We doing this, or not?'

Gavin's enthusiasm is rather charming, and Nines doesn't feel like telling him no.

–  
–

'This is… different.'

Gavin makes a noise at that, shivering as Nines's slowly traces his tongue along warm skin, damp with sweat. He's reduced Gavin to a sweaty mess countless times now, he doesn't know why he hadn't thought any sooner about _this_. He lifts his head up, then presses back in, licking downwards, this time, with the flat of his tongue.

Another soft groan, rattling around in Gavin's throat. Gavin's unable to move his head away, what with one of Nines's hand wrapped around his neck, with just the perfect amount of pressure applied. The hum of Gavin's skin, warming against his pressure sensors. The shudder of his breaths, as Nines presses a kiss to still-sweaty skin. 'I know you'll think it strange,' he says, before he sucks at the skin he'd just licked, feeling Gavin tremble in his grasp. 'The flow of data I'm collecting is constant… almost overwhelming. The components themselves are simple enough…' _Bite_ , and Gavin whines. Suck, knowing Gavin will be sporting a fresh bruise before they even return to his apartment. 'Water, of course. Close to 60% of your body is made of it, after all.'

Gavin's breath whooshes out. 'What else?' he asks, raggedly.

'Lactic acid, urea. Various different minerals.'

'...ohhh?' Gavin groans into it.

'Trace amounts, all of them. Sodium, potassium, calcium, magnesium. Other elements – '

'That's…' Gavin's really shaking against him, now, and Nines feels as though he has teased him enough – well, almost. 'F-fucking a-amazing, you fucking w-weirdo.'

'It's…' Nines lifts Gavin's arm at the wrist, and licks across his bicep. 'It's rather thick. There is an awful lot of gluten in your diet – sugar, too. You're very…' Gavin whimpers as Nines goes from licking at him, to sucking a fresh mark onto his wrist. '...sweet.'

'Ah, fuck _you_ ,' Gavin gasps.

Nines takes pity on him, and lets go of him completely. Gavin slumps forward, bracing one hand against Nines's knee. His hand is shaking. 'You're a fucking monster.'

A small hum of delight, as Gavin blushes so prettily. 'Yes, so you've told me.'

Gavin sits back. He's going to get up, and strip off his shirt, and then head into the shower. It's what he does at the end of any workout, only, after he's stood, his hands at the bottom of his shirt, he stares down at Nines. 'You wanna, uh…'

'Uh?' Nines teases him. 'How very eloquent of you, Detective Reed.'

With a quick roll of his eyes, Gavin bursts out laughing as he yanks his top off in one go, tossing it to the side. 'You know, fuck you. For ruining the mood.'

'We're in a locker room, what mood might I possibly have ruined?'

'I was _gonna_ ask if you wanted to fuck in the shower, but now, no thanks, I'll just – oh. Hey.' Gavin blushes as he huffs out a quick, startled breath. Nines is right against him, now, smiling down at him. Gavin blinks up at him, his eyes going wide. 'Fuck me, I forgot how fast you can move.'

'Fuck you? Yes, I accept your offer.'

'That's not what I, mmmphh, _Nines_. Yes, yes, let's do it.'

'However, as I have _ruined_ the mood…'

'Oh, shut up. I was just messing with you, tin can.'

'Of course – would you like to proceed?'

Gavin presses in for another kiss, groaning as Nines's tongue slides into his mouth. ' _Yes_. I wouldn't have offered if I didn't want it, man.' Gavin shifts his leg to the side, and Nines hums as Gavin pushes against his thigh. The softness of his sweats, the hardness of his erection. 'I only ever run into people down here if it's really early in the fucking morning, or later at night. It's a weekday. Everybody's at fucking work, you know?'

He's really eager to see this through, as he turns around and swivels his hips, shoving his sweats down (charming, so very charming). Nines goes to help him, stepping up behind him, bending his head low to bite at Gavin's throat, squeezing Gavin's hands as they rid him of his pants.

Nines, just as quickly, moves away from him, taking his clothes and stuffing them into one side of the duffel bag. Sets the bag down. Is completely aware of Gavin's gaze on him, every single second of it, as Nines begins dealing with his own clothes. 'You can help, you know.'

Gavin's bare feet slap against the tiled floor as he rushes to Nines's side. Part of Nines is content to let Gavin's hands stumble along with his own, pushing his clothing out of the way. Folding it neatly, and setting it somewhere it won't end up drenched. The other part of him has an arm around Gavin whenever it's possible, his mouth pressed to Gavin's skin, leaving hot, fresh marks in his wake, the ones that make Gavin shiver and moan and say his name in just the right way, all low and hot and shivery with delight.

He leaves Gavin's duffel bag next to his pile of clothing, hooks an arm around Gavin's waist and directs him to the far back of the locker room, where the showers await them. Whines when Nines's hand brushes at his leaking cock, but doesn't take hold of him. Nines hadn't thought to bring lubricant, but next time, next time he make sure to rectify that situation. All existence is a learning experience, after all.

His analysis fluid has suited them before, and it suits them this time, as well. Gavin's cheek is pressed against the eggshell white tiles of the shower cubicle, hands braced against the wall as he breathes, and reacts – his fingers are trembling but spread wide, as Nines pushes into him with his own fingers, warmer, slicker, _deep_.

'I'll wash your hair once we're finished,' Nines whispers against Gavin's ear, nipping at it gently before sucking on it, harder, and Gavin whimpers, jerks a little, trying to spread his legs even wider than they already are. 'I know how you like that.'

' _Please_ , Nines.'

He finds an angle, and a rhythm, that suits them both, hands wrapped around Gavin's wrists as he's pressed into the wall. He slides up, a little, on each thrust. He's helpless, almost, in Nines's grip.

Synthetic flesh has faded back from his hands, all across his body, wherever _their_ bodies touch – the sensation there is, of course, hotter, deeper, nothing at all like it would be with another android, and yet, still buzzing with its own sort of energy, the raw heat of human flesh – almost overwhelming, but pleasantly so. Nines chases after it, and Gavin's hips snap backwards, and for one moment, in a hot explosion of sensation, everything else ceases to be. Nines slides his hands down Gavin's wet skin until he can grip at his hips, pulling him back sharply. The sounds Gavin makes, as he shudders against Nines's, as he lets his own hands slip down, until he's able to rock back into each and every one of Nines's thrusts.

At this angle, now his fingers are biting into Gavin's skin. At this angle, he can drape himself over Gavin's back as he fucks into him, biting at his neck.

A sudden cry, sharp and hot, and Nines smiles as Gavin comes all over the wall. Even as he trembles through the aftershocks, Nines wraps his arms across Gavin's torso, holding him close. Lets Gavin drop his head back against Nines's shoulder, blinking lazily at him before a smile twitches onto his lips. The urge those kiss is suddenly overwhelming, and Nines angles his head to do just that.

–  
–

Egg salad and avocado sandwiches for lunch, a nap for dessert. Not that Nines feels like sleeping –he could have sat in the living room, or played with the cats, or even sat beside on the bed Gavin as he rested – but, no, Gavin gives him a _look_ , a little playful, a little pouty, and just like that, Nines is ready to climb into bed with him.

'My clothes are going to get wrinkled.'

A little snort, as Gavin shakes his and rolls his eyes. 'This wouldn't be a problem if you weren't a weirdo who only has two different changes of clothes. If it bothers you all that much, I probably have something that'll fit you?'

He has four outfits he is fond of, but he keeps that to himself. He knows that Gavin is only teasing. He knows, as well, that Gavin probably doesn't need to keep offering Nines little pieces of himself, and yet, he does. Nines cherishes them, one and all.

Of course, he tries to do the same, in exchange. Showing Gavin his hand, and sharing pictures he's taken, whatever he thinks might want to see. Tailoring his own apartment to better suit his human, even though he's just as aware as Gavin is that he spends almost all of his free time at Gavin's apartment, instead. Syncing with Gavin's cellphone (with permission), and showing him what Nines sees whenever he's kissing him, whenever they're fucking. How Gavin's cheeks erupt into a fiery blush, as he cradles the phone close, gaze flicking towards Nines as he wets his lips. Letting his skin peel back when Gavin says, he'd like to know how that really feels – how he presses his hand to Nines's, the way he's seen Nines do with Connor, or with other androids altogether. Trying to explain what it _means_ , and while it's not at all the same as interfacing, it still makes Nines feel closer to Gavin, when they're already so close – how his pressure sensors are no longer smothered by his own synthetic skin, instead exposed. Gavin murmuring, awe in his voice, _so that's why your skin goes all glitchy sometimes?_ Nines saying yes, in one breath, and yet, not knowing how to tell Gavin that doesn't actually mean he's always in control.

'...I'm sure it would be a very tight fit.'

'My sleep stuff is pretty loose and comfy, maybe we'll get lucky.' They peer into the walk-in closet, and Gavin rummages around for a while before he pulls something out. He holds it up in front of Nines's chest, makes a vague sort of gesture with his hand. 'This should do. I mean, if you wanna?'

It's a black sweatshirt and it's very old, and very worn – so, very soft – with white writing on the front: dogs have owners, cats have staff. Nines keeps half his attention on Gavin as he yanks his pants off and tosses them onto his dresser, as he goes to check on the bedroom's thermostat, as Nines takes off his own shirt and pulls on the one that Gavin has lent him. He takes off his pants, as well – it's more comfortable that way, at least for Gavin. Leaves the knee socks on, since Gavin is so fond of them.

Nines might not _feel_ the cold the way that Gavin does, but he knows there has been a drop in temperature already. His human likes to bury himself under his covers, but he wants the rest of the room to be (as he puts it) 'cold as fucking hell'. Plus, there's the added warmth from Nines, who Gavin treats like some sort of furnace. And it is… nice? Being wanted, being needed.

After folding his clothing and setting it on Gavin's dresser – neatly, of course, to the side of Gavin's much more messier pile. 'I do have remote access to that, you know – I could have adjusted it myself.'

Another vague gesture, and Gavin flops down onto the bed, kicking the covers back and then yanking them back up. 'Whatever. Hurry up.' Only then he's staring, openly, at Nines, who run both his hands down his chest, registering the softness of the borrowed clothing against his pressure sensors.

'Is there a problem?'

'No.' Gavin's voice is very small. His eyes flicker across Nines's form, and Nines's feels suddenly uncertain.

'Are you sure?'

'Yes, of course I am. You just, look, you're really fucking cute. You really fill that out.' He turns his head away, letting his head drop against the pillow. 'Come on, it's not warm enough without you here.'

Nines joins him, glad that Gavin does not regret letting Nines borrow some of his clothes – though, as he takes his place beside Gavin, Gavin teases him, some more, for lying there so stiffly. Gavin pushes up on one elbow, and presses a kiss to the corner of Nines's mouth. Nines turns his head towards him, and sighs softly, and Gavin grins down at him before kissing him once more.

And it doesn't seem to bother him at all, as Nines stretches one arm out to the side, across his pillow, and Gavin lets his head flop down onto it with a happy little sigh. 'Sleep well, or whatever you end up doing.'

Gavin closes his eyes, is very quickly asleep. Nines continues to lie there, adjusts the rate of his thirium pump until it is in sync with the in and out of of Gavin's breathing. Notes all the places, intentional or not, their bodies are touching, or almost touching. Gavin's head against his arm, of course. His fingers, curved into a loose fist, are just brushing at his side. His leg, where it's hitched over one of Nines's, the side of his foot mashed up against the side of Nines's calf. Maybe Gavin says that Nines is warmer, but Gavin's own body is constantly leaking heat. All of those points that they are touching, they are – not uncomfortably so, of course – burning hot.

–  
–

'You shouldn't smoke as much as you do.'

The tenants of Gavin's apartment building are able to access the roof – a garden, as well, one that is communally maintained. There are various safety measures in place, waist-high parapets and a live security feed, one that only the security guards can access. Of course, there's also a clause in the lease (one that all tenants must agree to before singing) that states the building owners are not liable in case of injury or death. That, Nines felt, had a story behind it, one that Gavin quickly summed up – 'some fucker came up here and threw himself over the side, it ruined shit for everybody else.'

The roof is one of Gavin's favorite places to go, when he wants to get away without actually leaving the building. The view, Nines now knows, is stunning.

And Gavin… Gavin worries him, sometimes. Smoking is bad for his health, but then again, so is his job. Once, Connor told him, Hank told _him_ , 'everybody's gotta die of something'. Not even Nines himself, or Connor, would last forever, and yet – the words leave him with a quiet sort of unease, down deep in his wires.

Right now, Gavin is grumbling at him, glaring. 'Thanks for your advice, _mom_.' He takes another drag off his cigarette, almost aggressively, before blowing the smoke out, lips quirking up at the corner. He looks, almost, as if they're something very specific he wants to say – about one of those guarded things he holds close to his heart, the things he never speaks aloud. Instead, he says: 'I'm doing less of it, you should be happy. I'm down from smoking a pack a day.'

'Yes, I know.' A smile. 'I'm proud of you, Gavin.'

Gavin growls, looks away. 'None of that, alright? Anyway,' and he shrugs, flicks ash off the end of his cigarette before taking another puff, 'even if I gave them up completely, I'm sure some other fucking vice would take their place.'

Nines, letting his hand brush at the small of Gavin's back, changes the subject. 'The view here is amazing.'

'Yeah.' Gavin gazes out, thoughtfully. 'It's one of the reasons I ended up getting an apartment here, actually.' He doesn't smoke inside his apartment, it's one of his rules – he'll sit on the fire escape instead. Sometimes, though, he's feeling _extra_. That's when he goes to the roof.

Distant buildings blur into something darker, heavier, melting into the orange and pink and gray of the sky. Nines, though, is looking at Gavin's profile, taking it in, he's taken it in a million times already. How the lines of his face sharpened by the golden glow of the setting sun. How soft his mouth is, at rest.

Gavin crushes his cigarette off, then jams it down into a nearby pot, one that's squat and ceramic and full of fine sand, as well as numerous other cigarette butts. Straightens back up, with a little groan. Pushes against Nines, and Nines winds his arm around his back completely, lets his hand rest at Gavin's hip as Gavin sighs against his chest.

They could talk about anything. What Gavin wants to have for dinner, if there is anything else he'd like to do, it's their day off, after all. Nines is suddenly somewhat surprised Connor had not contacted him at all, only, Connor is just aware that it is Nines and Gavin's free day. Nines, though, finds himself unwilling to disturb the peace that has settled around them, and presses a kiss to the Gavin's temple – and Gavin, with a soft groan, leans into him, a little bit more.

–  
–

All through dinner, Gavin seems restless. The shower, that seems wasteful almost, especially when he lets the water run cold. Gavin, telling Nines he should probably go home, as if Nines couldn't possibly want to stay over, like he had the night before. And Nines, walking Gavin through the motions of getting ready for bed, only, Gavin strips out of the comfy clothes he'd put on after getting out of the shower, before he slips into bed.

Gavin, quiet but needy as he reaches out as Nines joins him, in the same state of undress, pulling at him until Nines is half on top of him, pressing him down. Later on, as they settle down to sleep, to enter stasis, bodies intertwined, Gavin's skin is sticky, with sweat, and sometimes semen, and Nines's skin – synthetic, warm enough, but nothing human – absorbs it all.

At first, they curl into each other. Gavin is lost in his head, and sleep eludes him.

He wriggles out of Nines's grip, sliding out of bed. Pulls on a shirt, his boxers, before wandering out of the bedroom, turning towards the living room. Nines follows after him, a little like a ghost. When Gavin notices he's been followed, a startled laugh escapes him. 'Ah, fuck. You're really… naked.'

Nines's mouth twitches into a grin. 'Is that a problem?'

Gavin shrugs. 'Kind of distracting, that's all.' He turns away, and Nines makes himself comfortable on the couch. 'You wanna watch something we've already seen? I feel like consuming some media I'm already familiar with, if that's okay.'

'Shaun of the Dead,' Nines neatly replies.

Gavin huffs out a laugh. 'Yeah, that's a good one.'

He puts it on, then settles down onto the couch with Nines, sitting in between his legs, his back to Nines's front as Nines winds an arm around his stomach. 'This is nice,' Gavin says, and then quickly adds: 'You're really comfortable, you know?'

'I hadn't, actually, but now I do. Thank you for letting me know.'

'Ass,' Gavin snorts, then turns his head towards the screen. He goes quiet, his breathing low but steady. His stress levels are not too high, but he still seems lost in his own head. Eventually, he grabs Nines's hand and drags it, halfway down to his groin. Like he wants to see just how far Nines will let him push him – he should know that by now, Nines can be pushed an awful lot.

So Gavin shifts his hips upwards, as Nines shoves his boxers down with one hand, slides his other in to wrap his hand around Gavin's hardening erection. Gavin gasps as he does, gives a somewhat unsteady thrust. He doesn't seem to know what to do with his hands, so Nines draws them back to his chest, and holds them there. Later, when they're both stickier, Gavin finally succumbs to sleep – oh, when the movie's credits are rolling. Nines is licking Gavin's release from his hand, as he feels a soft nudge in his mind.

_...Nines? I hope I am not bothering you._

_No, not at all._ With his less sticky hand, he runs his fingers through Gavin's hair, as Gavin's head shifts to the side, breathing softly. _You sound distressed, is there a problem?_

He feels that distress, that worry, down the line of their connection. _We visited a crime scene, Hank and I. A body was found, tangled in debris at the river. It was Lauren, a BL100 who was reported missing three weeks ago._

Gavin sighs, softly, shifting against Nines, and Nines smiles as he continues to pet at his hair. He remembers that, with perfect clarity, how Connor as well as the Lieutenant had hoped it might help link other crimes. _Her partner will be devastated by this news, but at least she has this closure._

 _Yes._ A quiet sigh, more frustration. _Her body was in very bad shape, but I was able to reactivate her, and connect with her. Her memory was damaged, glitching – and we still have no idea if this is in relation to any of our other missing person's cases._

_Did you learn anything useful?_

_Flashing neon signs, part of a name. Darkness, so much darkness. Money exchanging hands –_ And then, after a very noticeable pause. _I think she might have been a victim of android trafficking._

A mental shiver, a bad taste, figurative, tainting the connection. _How very distasteful, and yet, so incredibly typical of some humans. Tomorrow, if you'd like, I can take a look at the memory, myself – see if a different perspective might help you figure something out._

_Thank you. That would be greatly appreciated._

_Just..._ Nines feels Gavin shift against him, groaning softly. _I understand your frustration, Connor. Now, I'm sure you've already done what you can, at the scene – you and the Lieutenant, you ought to go home._

_Yes, I know. Thank you for letting me talk to you, Nines. I… I hate this, I hate it so much._

_I know you do, Connor. So do I._

A smile, and warm affection. _Goodnight, Nines – to Detective Reed, as well. Have a restful stasis, I will see you tomorrow at work._ And, with that, Connor is gone.

Gavin sighs, deeply, moves around. Nines hugs him, a little bit tighter. 'I hope I didn't wake you.'

'No, just.' Gavin yawns, pressing back against him. 'Let's move this to the bed.' He gets up, slowly, tugs his boxers back up before he turns away, stifling another yawn, moving towards the bedroom, no, to the bathroom, instead. Nines returns to the bed, and slides beneath the covers, hoping to warm them some before Gavin returns.

–  
–

Another week passes them by. Connor was right about the BL100's memories, that she was very likely a victim of trafficking before she ended up dead. Beyond that, there are more bodies, more cases opening when none have recently been closed. Gavin takes it out on himself, too much coffee and not enough food, smoking more than he has in weeks. Nines counters it in his own way, a blend of warm affection and cool efficiency that leaves Gavin ready to collapse.

It's better that way – Gavin keeps getting caught in his own head – and maybe those nights, Nines never enters stasis, instead preferring to watch Gavin as he sleeps.

The week ends, better than it started. A few good leads, a promise of a better week to come. They stop at the grocery store on the way to Gavin's apartment, and Gavin complains about how stupidly domestic it all is while he gets Nines's opinion of two similar yet different brands of cereal. Studies Gavin when his own attention is elsewhere, with varying levels of fondness in his expression. And the weekend, it goes by too quickly.

Sunday evening. Dinner, and movie time – another one that Gavin was looking forward to watching with him, Spaceballs – but this time, Gavin doesn't fall asleep against him. They start kissing, making out, Gavin's hands at Nines's shoulder as Nines's hands stroke wherever they can reach. Afterwards, when there are fresh bruises if you know where to look for them, they make their way to bed. Gavin is sleeping already, curled up on his side, and Nines spoons up behind him. He's considering whether he should enter stasis, this time, when there is a soft nudge against his mind.

 _Nines? I'm sorry to bother you, I had hoped..._ Emptiness swells in the space that Connor's voice had just occupied. Nines, puzzled, decides that mental messaging is simply not enough – he'll exit the garden if Gavin startles in his sleep, he's sure Connor would understand – he extends an open invitation to Connor, which his predecessor quickly accepts.

The garden is bleak, gray like winter, with the promise of snow. Connor huddles into himself, shivering, and Nines sets a hand on his arm, glad he thought to contact Connor directly. Connor makes a small sound, angry and distressed. 'None of this has gone according to plan.'

'What did you do this time?'

Connor scowls at them, then bares his hand to Nines, waiting for Nines to connect. When he does, the information washes over him like a tidal wave, the desperate heat of Connor's words and the frustration he felt as Hank turned away from him, unable to look him in the eyes. The body that was found, numerous cases that finally had a link between them – and then, as plans took shape, as things moved forward. The frustration, anger, _despair_ , what had driven Connor to accept Captain Fowler's assignment in the first place.

'... _oh_. So that's why you agreed. I had my suspicions, of course.'

'Of course,' Connor bitterly sighs. 'I've had weeks to sort this out, only now, there's no turning back. _Callum_ starts work at The Flux tomorrow evening, seven o'clock sharp.'

Nines knows that the background work Connor had done for this mission had gone beyond what was likely necessary, at least in some of their co-workers' minds – but Connor was willing to do whatever it took to make sure that whomever it was who had taken these androids, and killed at least some of them, would come to justice. Cut off contact, other than through mental messaging. He would be able to text Hank, of course, and Hank could do the same in return – and yet, it was not at all the same. He and the Lieutenant practically lived in each other's pockets, and the forced separation was sure to affect the both of them.

Nines was not among those who thought it unnecessary. More and more androids kept going missing, following the same MO: different models, different genders. At first there had been nothing to link them – it had only became apparent, quite recently, that before they had gone missing, they had all given their patronage to the club known as The Flux.

'And now, because of my own stupidity, we're going to be separated – for weeks, perhaps, there's no telling how long this might take. All… all I wanted – I wanted him to _act_ , I thought this would help!' He folds back in on himself, but Nines draws Connor into his arms. There's hot crackles of a deeper connection wherever their skin touches, and Nines is swept into the riptide of Connor's emotions.

He pulls himself out of it, as Connor gazes at him sadly. 'Sorry for that.'

'No, it's quite alright. I… I understand how this makes you feel.'

With a low sigh, Connor shakes his head. 'I know he has feelings for me, I had hoped he might… _fuck_.' 

'It was quite reckless of you, Connor.'

With a low growl, Connor presses his face against Nines's shoulder. 'I _know_ that, Nines. You don't have to reprimand me – I'm not a child.' He eases back, but he's not drawn away from Nines's embrace. 'Forgive me, I only ever seem to talk about Hank. It must get tiresome.'

'You love him,' Nines says, simply. 'That will never grow tiresome.'

'Thank you, Nines.' And yet, with a soft sigh, Connor his face away from him. One of his hands bunches in the back of Nines's jacket. '...so?'

'So?'

Connor tilts his head to the side, biting at his bottom lip. 'How are things going with Detective Reed?'

Nines is sure Connor picked up some of his own memories when they had last interfaced, and yet, so much had been left out. Instead of telling Connor, instead, he shows him.

'Still not dating?'

'That is not the point of this arrangement, Connor.'

But the way Connor is looking at him, it's clear what he's thinking, even without need of him interfacing, or speaking: but is that what _you_ really want? 'Yes, of course. Would you…'

'Yes?'

'Stay with me, tonight? I have to say goodbye to Hank in the morning, and – I'm not really looking forward to it, truth be told.' A sudden wind blows, whipping at their hair, and Connor draws his arms about himself. He does not feel the cold, neither of them do. And yet, still, he shivers.

It is a dismal place to spend any time at all, and yet, Nines will not abandon Connor to the cold.

'Yes, of course – though, if Gavin were to wake up, I would like to let him know why I might be unresponsive – I would return right after that, of course.'

'Yes, of course.' A very small smile. 'Thank you, Nines.'

–  
–

It's a busy day. Things are somewhat imbalanced, with Connor away from the station – a lot of the work that he and the Lieutenant share, has been 'dumped' (Gavin's words, of course, though not with an incredible amount of malice) onto Nines and Gavin instead.

One case is closed, though, even though another has been opened. Nines and Gavin are on their way back to the station when an alert goes out on the radio of their borrowed patrol car – an armed robbery in progress, and all units needed – the gunmen do not care about taking hostages, as several staff have already been shot.

Gavin puts on the siren, Nines replies that they are on their way. Nines, behind the wheel, does one loop around the building and scans it for weaknesses – notices a small door, almost unmarked, down one side of it, that's been opened recently. A car, nearby, idling.

Exiting their car, Nines is able to take the driver out without alerting him to any danger, and Gavin sticks close to his side, gun in hand. Seconds later, the door is kicked open and four gunmen pour out of it. One android. The other are human, and all of them are armed.

The leader, LED flicking from blue to red, lifts his gun and fires several shots at them – of course, he's not the only one who fires. Nines is already moving, taking Gavin by the arm and pulling him down behind the getaway car's opened door. Glass shatters, rains down on them. Nines surges upwards at the exact right time, firing off through the hole of the window.

It wasn't as if it was the first shootout that Nines had ever witnessed. He'd once taken bullets for Gavin, he'd gladly do it again (anger, fear, _disappointment_ , it was all worth it). Protecting Gavin was his primary mission. Gavin's safety was the only thing that mattered. And this one, this time, things could have gone worse. 

Neither of them end up being hurt. While bullets had whizzed dangerously close to both of their bodies, there had been no injuries. No blood. No reason for the paramedics – several suited to tending a human's wounds, and one an android's – to detain them any further than they already had.

Gavin was quickly out of ammo, and Nines had one round left – the attackers, at that point, were emboldened by their lack of fire, and were converging on them. Nines knew, the gunshots would not go unnoticed – he had connected to the network, and given their position, as well – but they were not yet out of danger.

Only one bullet. If Nines aimed, and fired, and _missed_ , there was a high probability that the outcome would have led to their deaths. Likely his own before Gavin's – he was more of a risk factor, after all, being an android, and not a typical model.

But no, Nines hadn't missed. Nines never missed. Gavin had complimented his handiness with a gun, before, and he looked somewhat star-struck as the android was struck in the thirium pump regulator, quickly dropping to the ground.

The other gunmen, they didn't know that Nines was out of ammunition – not even the android: it wasn't a typical android skill, after all, being able to scan and analyze a scene, down to the very number of bullets in a weapon's chamber. He moved from behind cover, quickly advanced on them: the last of the humans dropped his gun and fled, and the other – the android, the leader – gritted his teeth before emptying the rest of his clip at Nines's quickly advancing form.

He was not struck once.

Hank, who'd shown up towards the end of things, gave them the all clear and waved them off. The specific words he'd used had been, 'get the fuck out of here, you two, I think the rest of us can handle it from here.'

Nines knew his trust in the Lieutenant was not misplaced, even if Connor's absence had already had adverse effects on his mood, and it had not even been a week. Hank, of course, is free to text Connor, of course, but it is hardly the same. No, not when their every waking minute is usually tangled in the other, and while Hank is well aware of Connor's feelings – perhaps even more so, now – they have only ever _kissed_.

Perhaps that is why Connor keeps suggesting such foolish things to Nines, that he is in love, that he and Gavin are dating. He is projecting.

Still, if Hank said they were good to go, they were. Gavin bumps against Nines's arm, rocking back on his heels. 'You heard the man, Nines. Let's get out of here.'

He lets out a soft breath, teeth clicking together. Nines gazes at him, takes in his vitals. Gavin's panic attacks and him on an adrenaline high share many of the same characteristics, but Nines has learned to tell the different between the two. The rapid in and out of his breath, still-elevated heart rate. Dilated pupils. The way he looks at Nines, really takes him in, tonguing at his bottom lip with his eyes half-closed.

There's sweat on his brow, and yet, he shivers. 'You're cold,' Nines says, and slips out of his jacket. Drapes it over Gavin's shoulders, even though he was already wearing his own. It's far too big for him, and he's not even wearing it properly. It causes a delightful rush of heat to dance across Nines's wires. It's a very nice feeling, incredibly so.

'There, that should help.'

Gavin grumbles, but he grabs at the two opposing sides of the jacket-front and pulls it in close. Fingers bunched up in the fabric. He's not letting go of it any time soon. Nines slides one arm halfway around Gavin's waist, resting his hand close to the small of Gavin's back.

'My place is closer.'

A huff, and Gavin relaxes into Nines's touch. Nuzzles at his shoulder, like he doesn't care if anyone sees. Tilts his head back, a little, so he can look up at Nines. Eyes wide open. Licking at his lips. A little shrug, like it's no big deal. 'We can go wherever.'

There's a nearby autonomous taxi stand that Nines is directing them both towards. He keeps an eye on the sidewalk in front of them, but leans close, his mouth a breath away from Gavin's ear: 'What I really want to do is take you into one of these side alleys and go down on you.'

Another huff, a little choked off. 'Jesus, Nines. It's crawling with cops out there.' Not quite as many as there'd been before, of course, but close.

'Yes, that's probably why you should not make any noise.'

Gavin's head jerks up, his eyes gone wide. Pupils still dilated. Breath still quick. The way he smiles, like he's seriously considering what Nines has offered him. Because they both enjoy the thrill of it, the risk. 'I mean, sure, I bet it'd be fun.'

'Is that a yes?'

'...Nines.'

'Please, Gavin. I need you to use your words.'

'Fuck. _Yes_ , I want you to drag me into an alley and suck my brains out through my dick. Is that what you needed me to say?' His cheeks have gone pinker. He's already getting hard.

Nines smiles in absolute delight. 'Yes, it was.' Reality clicks into place around him as Nines scans for the most suitable location. Some are too far away altogether. There are those that are too close, the risk would not be worth it. He finds one that seems ideal, at the perfect distance, and takes Gavin by the shoulder, leading him towards it.

And he hums, perfectly pleased. 'After we finish here, we'll go to my apartment. I'll tie you down, and fuck you. You're going to love it.'

Gavin shudders against him, exhaling on a low moan. ' _Nines_.'

He doesn't spare a glance backwards as they turn into the open mouth of the alley. Gavin's shoe scuffs against the pavement and Nines steadies him as he stumbles to the side. Smiles again, as Gavin turns to him, grinning sharply.

'You're beautiful,' he says, meaning it, and Gavin grumbles low in his throat. If Nines didn't chose that moment to kiss him, and turn with him, pressing him back against the wall, then Gavin would have told him something that Nines didn't want to hear: that Nines didn't need to tell him stuff like that, it's not he needed extra convincing. But Nines meant it. He always meant it.

Gavin groans against him, chasing after him as Nines pulls back from the kiss. Easily drops down to his knees, tilting his head back. Gavin huffs softly, a nervous little chuckle. 'God, Nines, you look really good down there. You don't even fucking _know_.'

Nines grins back at him, palming at the swell of his erection. Gazes at him, the way his borrowed jacket is starting to slide down off of one shoulder. Even in the low, grimy light, the hot flush of his cheeks. Through the fog of his lust, he stares down at Nines as his heart rate speeds along. There's something else, though, something that softens his expression: in the dark of his eyes, in the curve of his lips. Open affection, utter adoration. Nines is constantly recording every single moment of his existence. He could show this to Gavin – show him just how he sees him, and, in turn, how Gavin sees _him_.

Then, a low whine, as Gavin closes his eyes, pressing his head back against the concrete wall. 'Jesus, you're gonna kill me.'

Nines draws his hand back, quickly and efficiently dealing with Gavin's belt, humming to himself as he lowers Gavin's zipper. Tugs his pants down some, leaning forward as he angles his head back, sucking at Gavin through the thin stretch of his briefs. It was damp already, sticky with pre-ejaculate, and as Nines mouth works on him, he only makes it worse. As Nines pulls away, Gavin moans helplessly, fingers tangling in Nines's hair.

He pulls slides the prohibiting cloth down to Gavin's knees. Watches as Gavin's dick pops free, damp and flushed with hot color. Nines turns his head, and presses soft kisses to the softer skin of Gavin's inner thigh. Gavin twists his fingers, tugging at Nines's scalp.

A warm, breathy sigh, the faint thrust of Gavin's hips. 'Fuck, Nines, please.'

He draws it out a little big longer. Might not actually want Gavin to beg him for it, but, still, he wants to make it as good for him as he can. Soft presses of his lips, softer flicks of his tongue. His fingertips sliding across the meat of Gavin's thighs.

'Be good for me? Don't make any noise.'

One hand at the back of a leg, caressing his fingertips down the length of Gavin's erection with the other. Licking at him, once more, before opening his mouth wider, only, then he stops moving. Gavin's not going anywhere Nines doesn't want him to go, so he moves his hand down, squeezing at the back of his leg.

The head of Gavin's dick is resting on the wet of Nines's tongue, and Gavin's breaths are coming in harder, faster bursts. He thrusts a little, pushing back into Nines's mouth. It's somewhat experimental. Gavin arches as he pushes forward, a muffled moan escaping him as Nines's throat squeezes around him. He stays like that, tense in some ways, pliant in others, breathing, _feeling_ – Nines's, on the other hand, in under assault by a constant stream of information. His peripheral overfull, as if it's threatening to lag out and crash on him.

Gavin's bolder now, almost pulling out of Nines's mouth completely before thrusting back in. Nines, reassuring him, squeezes at the back of his legs, and with another muffled moan, Gavin's thrusts pick up in speed.

His heart rate is surging, his core temperature has skyrocketed, Nines can feel it all in the way Gavin throbs in his mouth. He slides his hands upwards, squeezing Gavin's ass and pulling him forward as Gavin pushes into Nines's mouth. Each time Gavin pulls out, Nines help pull him back in. Really, he hadn't expected Gavin to last long under an assault like that.

A muffled groan, and Gavin pulses in his mouth. Nines milks him through it slowly, sucking him down completely. As Gavin slips free, he slumps against the wall, hand over his eyes, chest heaving as he chases after his breath.

Nines sits back on his haunches, tilting his head back to get a better look at his human. He swipes at the error boxes in his line of sight, and Gavin lowers his hand, smiling softly before he stutters on an exhale. He's so, so beautiful, and Nines lifts a hand up to wipe at his chin, some of Gavin's come having trickled out of his mouth. He licks the back of his hand clean, and Gavin groans. 'Fuck. Nines, you… you need anything?'

Gavin yanks his pants back up before dropping to his knees. Nines looks up from where he had found himself, for lack of a better word, stuck, staring at the back of his hand. Gavin's cheeks are sweaty, his skin red from exertion. He tilts his head to the side as he frowns, and Nines wonders what he's done wrong.

'You okay?'

Nines nods, letting that hand curl into a soft fist, drawing it back against his chest as he reaches out. There's a fresh tear in Gavin's hoodie, close to the curve of the shoulder. Nines wonders if it can be repaired, or if it will need to be replaced. He – errors pop up, but he slides them away. He scans the damaged area, notes the traces of gun powder and brass. His fingers brush against it, gently. An inch one way, or a couple the other, and Gavin would probably be dead.

Dead.

Fresh error warnings are filling his peripheral. His automatic cooling system has failed, the control for the autonomous maintenance of his synthetic lungs has gone off line. All Nines needs to do is take a breath of his own volition, and the backup system will boot up. The errors will clear. He will no longer be in danger.

Only – 

He does not take a breath.

'Nines… your, uh, light?'

'I'm fine,' he replies. He isn't fine. Why is he lying?

And Gavin, Gavin must know he's lying. He's frowning. He does that, sometimes, but – this is different. It imprints itself on Nines's memory, and he _hates_ it, hates himself, for making Gavin frown.

Gavin deals with zipping himself up and buckling his belt, and then one of his hands has come to rest on Nines's shoulder, but Nines hadn't really been paying much attention to anything directly, no. 'Come on, it wasn't that bad a blowjob.' There's a note of humor in Gavin's voice. But worry. So much worry. He is trying to make a joke, to help deflect the situation. He wants to make it better.

Breathe, breathe, breathe. The backup system will boot up. Everything will be fine.

'I think I am… I am overheating?'

'Shit. Come on, maybe someone's still nearby. That android medic?' Gavin's starting to stand up, and then – Nines can see it already – Gavin will help him to his feet, let Nines lean on him, help him in all the ways that Nines has ever helped him. 'Maybe you're in shock, and all this – _fuck_. I need to get you some help.'

Nines's hand darts out, grabbing Gavin's wrist and pulling him back down. He grunts and Nines lets go of him, conflicting emotions at war within him. Errors, more errors, ones he can't clear away. He simply turns off the option that allows them to pile up on his HUD, and Nines can see clearly.

'Don't leave me.'

Now, a look of surprise, overly-dramatic. 'What the fuck? I'd never, you know that, I just need to grab you some help… Nines?'

Nines presses one hand to Gavin's chest. The steady thumping of his heart against Nines's palm, and Nines leans his head forward, letting himself get lost in the rhythm of it. 'I… I might be… a panic attack?' And he laughs, which catches him completely off guard. There's a burning in his eyes, there's a burning his chest. 'I don't like this. Why would they program this… why?'

Deviancy. If Nines was not himself, if he were only a machine, then none of this would matter.

Gavin wouldn't matter.

Gavin will _always_ matter.

(Maybe… Maybe Connor… knows what he is talking about.)

'Hey, hey.' Gavin slides an arm around his shoulders, exhaling against Nines's cheek. The jacket has slipped down off his own shoulder all the way, but Gavin straightens it as he pulls it back up – and Nines doesn't know, doesn't understand, he doesn't _care_.

'Just breathe, okay? You're gonna be alright.'

'I… I can't?'

'Sure you can.' Voice, low. Soothing. It's never been like this before. Nines has always been the one that Gavin leaned on. 'Come on, nice deep breaths,' Gavin urges him. 'Steady ones. You're gonna be okay. Okay?'

'Okay.' It is not so difficult, after all, when he is breathing in Gavin's scent. He does not sense it in the way a human would, but, it is Gavin. All of it, it's Gavin. His sweat, and his aftershave. Sex, warmth. Familiarity. What would he have done if Gavin had died without knowing – without _knowing_ – without knowing, what?

His thirium pump stutters, and Nines breathes in sharply. Lifts his head up. Gavin's face is close, so close, softened with tenderness. Real worry in his eyes. Nines tangles one hand in the fabric of his hoodie. Feels the rough edges of the damaged cloth pressed into the palm of his hand.

It's easier, now, sharing breaths with Gavin.

'Better?'

He nods. It is, a little. And Gavin, Gavin, _Gavin_ , he's so, so close. Nines presses in, spaces overlapping. Tilts his head, slots his mouth against Gavin's. Groans into it, nearly overwhelmed.

The backup systems are now online. His core temperate is no longer dangerously high. He draws away from Gavin's kiss, and yet, still feels the brush of those lips against his own. Speaks, right against them:

'I don't… I don't know what I'd have done, if you'd been… I love you.'

Gavin jerks away from him, a little like he'd been burned. 'What?'

'I… I love you?' Nines, suddenly, is not so sure of himself. He draws his hands down to his lap, presses one on top of the other. He wants to curl in on himself. He wants to enter immediate stasis. He is an open wound, emotionally. 'I love you.'

'You can't… I mean… that's not… _fuck_.'

Nines feels as though he's standing outside of himself as it happens, helpless to stop any of it. Don't leave me, he wants to say. But Gavin stands up, his face unreadable. Don't leave me, because he couldn't possibly survive it, if Gavin had been killed. Don't leave me, but the words don't actually leave his mouth, as Gavin turns and walks away.

 _Don't leave me_.

But he has.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I don't have anything witty for this one, sorry. lol?
> 
>  
> 
>  
> 
> You might have noticed the liberal references to one of my WIPs, the hankcon get together that does not actually mirror this one at all. It's not finished yet, but it is on its way. >.>


	5. Chapter 5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Angst, so much angst, some hints at that hankcon get together that'll eventually be written, and some other things as well.

Nines sends messages. He panics, sends more. Gavin doesn't answer them. Doesn't even look at them. Sent, sent, _sent_ , but the messages never show as read. He needs, he _needs_ – 

_Connor!_ He sends out the invite in a panic, and Connor is suddenly there, eyes and mouth wide in shock. Snow swirls all around them, blowing in blindingly white torrents, sends the world spinning. Nines is spinning, too, he is ready to crash down.

'Nines! Nines, what's happened?' The wind hows, and Connor has to shout to be heard above it. He reaches his hand out, flesh peeling away, an invitation of its own. Nines lashes out and clings to him as he staggers forward, bumping his whole body into Connor as he does. The exchange of information is immediate, and overwhelming, and both of them struggle not to fall – Connor gasps, and when Nines finally lets him go, pulls his hand back as though he has been burned.

Nines is on his knees, shaking, when had he dropped to his knees? Connor sinks downwards, to wrap his arms around him, draws him close. Warmth radiates off of him, stark against the cold, and Nines leans into him, feeling too much, and yet, feeling so incredibly numb.

'Nines – oh! Oh, Nines.' Fingers against his cheek, the hot prickle of a deeper connection, cold tears running from his eyes, cold wind battering them both. Cold silence, cold churning on the inside, everything is falling apart. And Connor's voice, softer, yet firmer. 'I didn't… oh, Nines. I'm sorry, I'm so sorry.'

'He left.'

There's no need to point it out – Connor had seen it, after all.

'How do I… how do I fix this?' Nines's voice is miserably low, a whisper of despair. He'll take it all back, and it would kill him, some, only, if would be worth if, if only that meant that Gavin would _return_. Things could go back to… well, not normal, since normal for them was not normal at all. But something beyond that, something before.

He groans, frustrated, angry, miserable, as tears distort his vision. He reaches up to wipe them away. 'I didn't – you were right, you, and I – I didn't _know_.' He didn't see it, he couldn't _connect_. And now, and now, perhaps he's lost it all.

(He didn't see it, he didn't _want_ to see it. He didn't know what it was.)

Connor presses his cheek to Nines's, runs a hand down his back, soothingly. 'I want to punch him, you don't deserve any of this – only.' Connor sighs softly. 'Maybe you didn't see it, but Gavin – he reacted quite like Hank did, after I first kissed him, and – '

'Hank didn't leave you,' Nines mutters, interrupting him, twisting his fingers in the back of Connor's jacket. 'He invited you to live with him. The two things couldn't be more different.'

'I… I know that, Nines.' Connor winces. 'I'm not trying to, I mean, I just…'

Nines draws back. The tears won't stop, and he _hates it_ , he was not made for this, none of this should even _be_. 'Forgive me. You are trying to comfort me, and I…' Nines does not _want_ to be comforted. He wants this all to not have happened, as though there were some way he could simply turn back time – no comfort necessary, no life-shattering mistakes, no end of the world crashing into him with the force of a speeding freight train. And never say it, say those words, even though he meant them, still means them, has never been as honest in the whole of his too-short existence.

Even now, his thirium pump stutters, and all of his systems chug along, lagging and overwhelmed.

He trails off into silence, and Connor says nothing, either, for a while. Nines lifts his head up, and Connor slides a finger beneath one eye, marring the line of his tears. 'I want to take it back. I would, if it would make him return.' He takes a very deep breath, needing it – he's extra hot, on the inside, his systems require the cooling, but at least right now he is not at the risk of overheating. Still, he feels as though he's breaking down, irrevocably so.

Why? Why did Gavin leave him? He said he wouldn't, that he'd _never_ , and _yet_ – 

'Perhaps you don't want to hear this, but I have to say it.' Connor goes on, after that, and his voice is frustratingly gentle. 'He's afraid, Nines – he's so afraid of what you've said, but it doesn't mean he doesn't feel the same way. I think… I know it hurts, it's an unforgettable pain. But if you give him time, and talk to him again, I'm sure you will find out that this has all been a misunderstanding.'

Nines, for a moment – a flicker of the eye, and he almost laughs. 'Why are you like this?'

Nines is hurting, too, but he never – he never would have left, not like Gavin, not like this.

Connor blinks, leaning back. The slight tilt of his head, the dark of his eyes. He is soft, so soft, where Nines was built to be hard – to intimidate, when Connor had been built to integrate seamlessly. 'I'm sorry… I don't really understand what you mean by that, Nines.'

Nines lifts a hand up, once more rubs at the tears – the tears that have, finally, finally, begun to trickle to a stop. He's aching inside, still aching so deeply, and his vocal processor is itching, and so are his ocular units, as though that had anything to do with it.

As though he could fall prey to it again.

'You're so hopeful. Hank…'

Connor inhales, softly, his mouth curving into a soft smile. 'Hank… we're getting there, Nines. I… hadn't imagined it would be easy. I meant it when I told him I'd be anything he needed me to be, and… perhaps I am being selfish?' If anyone, anywhere, deserved that, the gift of selfishness, then it would be Connor. Nines knows, too clearly, what he had been built to be – disposable, easily replaceable. What they were, prototype and the end result, predecessor and successor. None of that matters, since Connor had first helped him break through the walls of his programming and deviate. Connor is his closest friend.

Gavin is a chunk of his heart, and he – how – _how_ did this ever happen? He's been honest with himself, hasn't he? Perhaps he'd been lying, all along.

Another small breath, and Connor looks him in the face. 'I want this for myself, as well. It isn't just for him. And you… please, _please_. Perhaps I don't completely understand _why_ you feel what you do, and maybe you don't see it, but Gavin,' and here, a look of wonder in his eyes, _Gavin was known to be disdainful of androids_ , after all. 'The way he _looks_ at you, Nines. He cares for you, even if he is frightened by what that means. He is… complicated. He is so scared by what he is feeling, he is willing to throw this all away – and you can't let him.'

'I… I don't feel as certain, and yet.' He needn't close his eyes, but he does, and he leans into Connor. Images flicker and flash through his immediate playback, Gavin's face, whenever he's looking at Nines's – fondness, happiness, pure bliss when he's all fucked out, something so deep and wonderful and – 

'Oh.'

It takes him but a moment, to flash through all of it – and maybe, just maybe, Connor is right, it is right _there_ , and Gavin doesn't know what to do with it. But then, Nines is not sure what to do with it, either.

(But Connor had been right about everything else. Maybe Connor is right about this, too.

Certainty.

'You might just need to give him some time.'

Time, like Connor has given Hank. Perhaps they aren't quite there yet, but they are close, so close, closer than ever before.

Nines opens his eyes, and yet – it is not going to be easy, he tells Connor that as Connor, very softly, huffs out a laugh, once again pressing his cheek to Nines's. 'When it comes to humans, nothing ever is.'

–  
–

He summons a taxi, returns to his apartment. Notes the thin layer of dust covering almost everything – he's been spending all his time with Gavin, after all, Gavin has been letting him. He occupies himself with cleaning, knowing that Connor would join him again in the garden, if that was what he needed. All Nines would need to do is ask, and Connor would be there. Time, that's it. All he needs to do is give Gavin some time.

Right now, though, he needs to be alone. To dwell on what has happened, what little has been said, to clean and clean and clean, and rid himself of – of something, to seek catharsis in this release. This can not be the end, not if it's really the ending. All Nines has to be is patient, which he is quite adept at – and yet, he has no experience with this sort of patience, where it pertains to his heart.

His heart. He presses a hand on his chest, above his thirium pump. There is no physical pain, and yet, it goes so deeper than that. It hurts, it hurts, it _hurts_ , the very thought of living his life without Gavin at his side – and he hates it, he hates it completely. If Gavin doesn't want to _be_ with him, what is he supposed to do? Make a request to be reassigned? He doesn't know if he could do it, to continue working with Gavin, with how he feels, when Gavin has made it clear he does not feel the same way.

His eyes are stinging – another useless function, how could tears ever benefited him? And yet, they threaten to overwhelm him yet again. He wants none of this to have happened. He wants it to go back to the way it was, before he'd said what he'd said. To drag Gavin to bed and curl around him, to feel his body heat as he himself goes into stasis.

At 2:34 in the morning, in a flurry, on all the messages Nines had sent him, previously, the statuses switch from sent to read. 

The warmth that runs through him, he can only call it hope.

–  
–

Hope, he soon discovers, is something that cannot exist without some sort of emotional maintenance. And it is draining, too draining. He is a very advanced model, the best that CyberLife had ever released – RK800, perfected – but it is too much for him, even.

Maybe he should have gone into stasis. Maybe he would feel better, now, if only he had.

The morning that follows, it is not easy. It is, as well, a very difficult week. Gavin is eluding him, as much as he is able to, avoiding him whenever it is possible – he finds himself at their desks at the same time as Gavin only 5% of the time. Gavin is doing other things, working on other cases, focusing on getting it all done on his own, the way he did these things before. Because he always pushes his partners away, but Nines had never examined _why_. He'd thought that working with Gavin would be a challenge.

He never meant to fall in love.

And Nines hates it, a little, thinks Gavin's reactions are somewhat childish. And yet...

Sometimes, he would like to hide from it all, too.

He does not mean to confront Gavin, when it finally does happen, but his focus has lapsed, and Gavin as well does not notice that he has been followed into the break room. Nines had hoped a cup of thirium tea might help calm him, as the last time he'd spoken to Connor in the garden, it had been suggested as a sort of self care. Only, now, Nines turns the corner to make his way into the room, and there Gavin is, waiting by the coffee maker as it percolates.

He wants to be angry. He wants… he _wants_.

Gavin does not notice him, at first, and Nines takes advantage of that by taking in the sight of him, somewhat slouched, yet constantly radiating exhaustion and stress. The dark circles under his eyes are worse than Nines can recall them having been, not in a very long time – Gavin is sleeping so badly, it's as if he's not sleeping at all. His hands are shaking, he's restless. The thick scent of nicotine is heavy, musky and thick. And Gavin is there, right there. All Nines has to do is – say something, say anything, take it all back, make it all _better_.

Nines fingers itch to touch him, he misses him, he misses him so badly, he'd known and yet seeing Gavin for himself, with his own ocular units, makes it so more _real_. He wants to smooth back Gavin's tousled hair, press a kiss to his troubled brow. He wants to take all the bad feelings away, and replace them with something good.

And then, not that Nines has done anything at all, Gavin looks up, jaw tensing as he makes eye contact with Nines – he must have felt it, perhaps, the weight of Nines's gaze. In a split second, both his stress levels (which were high enough already) and his heart rate spike. Gavin's face is so expressive – he feels a lot, in a very compact amount of time – and the utter heartbreak in his expression breaks Nines's heart, too. He stays silent, though, and his face hardens – he yanks the pot out and pours himself a cup. Hands are still shaking.

Nines doesn't do anything. He certainly doesn't think to open his mouth, and yet, Nines flinches when Gavin snaps out, 'I don't want to hear it.'

'Gavin – ' _Please, please, give me a chance, let me make this better._

'Just, fuck off, alright?' He dumps sugar into his coffee, and Nines – metaphorically – bites at his tongue. He does not want to push Gavin, he never wants to _push_ him that hard, but, at the same time, Nines finds he wants to yell, to scream, to _shake_ him. To make Gavin listen to him, there's so much he wants to say.

That he hurts, he's never hurt like this, and he hates it – but Gavin must be hurting, too, and Nines understands. He understands too much, and he that he does. He's shielding himself behind his less than stellar coping mechanisms, lashing out instead of attempting to be reasonable, and Nines – 

Perhaps Nines would do the same thing, if their roles had been reversed.

But he never would have _left_ , not like Gavin had left him.

Still, he stands by as Gavin finishes preparing his coffee, doesn't actually step into the room to make his own tea until Gavin is long gone. He listens to Gavin, leaving him. The sound his chair makes as it rolls away from his desk, the barb he shoots at Hank, the one that Hank fires back at him, just as venomous.

 _Fix this_.

Only, he doesn't know what to do.

Finally, Nines moves.

–  
–

One week ends, and another begins. This time, Nines _does_ confront Gavin, tailing him to the bathroom, following him inside. He grabs onto the stall door and keeps it from shutting on him, and Gavin's face goes red as he noticed he's been followed, when he finds himself trapped.

Nines keeps his tone level, when all he really wants to do is scream. 'We need to figure this out, Gavin – we can act like it never happened, if that's what you prefer, but – '

Gavin laughs, he actually laughs, hot and bitter. 'You know what, fuck _you_. You can't – you can't make me _forget_.' And it's not only anger in his voice, there's something smaller, something vulnerable – and, with another rush of warmth across his systems, Nines once again labels it as _hope_. It's stupid, it's so stupid of him. Gavin is making it patently obvious that he wants nothing to do with Nines, and yet – Nines is blind. Gavin is what he wants, Gavin is all he can see.

He can fix this.

(His systems are so heavy with his despair.)

He lifts a hand, unbidden, fingers just barely stroking at the sharp line of Gavin's cheekbone. His pressure sensors tingle, lighting on fire – it is the most Gavin has let him touch him, _since_. Since everything had fallen apart.

'You were in a fight?' The bruise is very fresh, the blood so very close to the surface, and Gavin sucks a breath in, quickly, one that's just as quickly exhaled with a shuddering huff. He doesn't immediately move away, but he does soon enough – uncertain, though, as uncertain as Nines is feeling. But. There he goes. Steps back, away from him, just outside the reach of Nines's arm.

His eyes are wide, and too dark – Nines blames that on the lighting inside the restroom. It makes the bruise seem more awful than it really is, but it's there – and it's bad enough – and Nines wants to touch it, again, to kiss it, to will it away. Will it all away.

Gavin wets his bottom lip, almost goes to say something… but then he closes back in on himself, closes himself off from Nines. He gives a shrug, careless. Gavin has been in many altercations, in his time as a police officer. 'It was just some mouthy fucking suspect, thought he could one over on me.'

'And he was right?' Soft bemusement twists his words. 'I should have…'

Gavin rolls his eyes and sighs in disgust, knocks into the door with the flat of his palm. The force of it reverberates down through Nines, and then back out – a very compact feedback loop, and oh, hell, Nines aches with it.

'Goddammit it, okay!' Gavin's shouting at him now. 'Just shut the fuck _up_!'

Nines, he straightens his back. This is not helping them, he doesn't know what to _do_. 'The Captain is expecting us to work surveillance at The Flux, this week, and Connor is going to need us to focus – there have been some developments already, he believes he may be getting close to apprehending his target. You don't need to act like you like me, but if you could at least act _professionally_ – '

Gavin growls, swings a punch at him, and Nines grits his teeth, catches it, spins Gavin round, and presses him sideways into the door. Gavin wriggles against him, and Nines hears it as he grits his teeth, as he struggles to get free. His heart rate is not so elevated as to be a danger to him, and – and Nines should be able to help himself, only, _only_ , it feels so good to feel Gavin in his arms. A sense of calm washes over him, and even Gavin stops his struggles.

His voice, though, is ragged. And his body, Nines knows, is responding to the full-out contact – he feels it in his every tremor, his every breath. 'Like I even fucking care what Connor _needs_. Just… leave me alone, okay? Deal with it your fucking self.'

Nines begins to let go of Gavin, and Gavin takes advantage of it immediately, breaking free, turning round, and shoving Nines, _hard_ – and no, Nines doesn't have to move, but he does, taking several steps backwards. Stopping. Gavin slams the door in his face, and throws the latch to lock it.

Only – 

If Gavin does not want to act like nothing has happened, then, perhaps all Nines needs to do is say the right thing. 'We need to talk,' he says, very softly, his LED spinning red. 'Please, Gavin, we – '

'I don't want to _talk_. We're finished, okay? I want you to leave me _alone_.'

Red, red, red. Nines blinks against it, and – more mechanically than ever, he's spent so little time as a machine – he turns, and leaves Gavin be.

Finished.

–  
–

Gavin does not join him, that night. Nines sits, alone, in the surveillance van, listening in on Connor, and watching him, wherever he goes. See it, when Hank slides up to the bar, takes a seat on one of the stools. He is dressed very nicely, his hair pulled back and tied up. Flashes a warm smile at Connor, one that Connor, just as warmly – perhaps a little bit more flirtatiously – returns.

They talk, and Connor-as-Callum isn't even being subtle anymore. Connor, at times, is so easy to read – Nines knows him the way few others do, having been built to be his replacement – and yet, at other times, he's not. This time, though, it is definitely the former – he is pouring his everything into his performance and Hank is eating it up.

Nines is keeping track of several different things at a time, couples dancing, couples drinking, System instabilities – jealousy, anger, fear – as Connor's hand covers Hank's, as Hank's hand turns to grab onto Connor's, their fingers intertwining. A soft smile, on Connor's face, blush across his cheeks. Hank's voice, softer, yet firmer, than anything before.

See, time. All they needed, was time.

'You uh, there anywhere private we can go…?'

Connor's immediate nod, his LED flashing yellow as he turns, tossing the towel he'd been holding onto to another of the androids behind the bar – Hank lets go of Connor, but Connor leaves his apron hanging on a hook as he practically skips around the end of the bar, reaching out so Hank can grab onto him –

They turn, immediately running into Connor's boss, their main target. His name is Kevin Doherty, and he smiles at Connor, tells him – his tone is certain, brooks no argument – that there is a very special set of guests in room #7, and Connor should go and see what they want to drink.

Hank backs away, and Connor's LED flashes red, yellow, red, then blue. Nines can't actually read the look on his face – it says too much, all at once.

If Gavin had been with him, perhaps they would have joked about it – it's not as if Hank and Connor wouldn't have plenty of time, later on, to sort themselves out – and yet, Gavin did not join him. If Gavin had been with him, perhaps they would have found some other way to pass the time. But, as it is, Nines is alone, he's never been so along.

He misses Gavin, he misses him so much – almost as if he is missing a part of himself, and he doesn't know what to _do_.

–  
–

Connor, of course, contacts him, almost immediately, frustrated and tired, and Nines tries to make him feel better, even as Connor attempts to do the same thing in return. But it hurts, everything hurts, Connor couldn't _mean_ to make it hurt. He wants Connor's happiness, but – but, he's selfish, too. He wants his own, as well. He wants Gavin.

The rest of the week passes them by, and while Connor remains hopeful, Hank does not return to the club.

–  
–

Nines works during the day, sits through surveillance at night, keeps in contact with the handler for Connor's undercover mission and things proceed as they ought – Fowler is proud of him, for taking on so much at one time, and being able to handle all of it so effortlessly; he's been convinced, somehow, that he and Gavin are still working together, even if they are working on different things. Fowler does not know, Nines is trying to keep himself busy, trying to do something other than think, but all he ever does is _think_.

That's it, of course. For the most part, Gavin is being quiet, he's not making an issue of things – sure, he and Hank are towing the line between professional and outright hostile, but that is perfectly in line with who they are. When it comes to him and Nines, though, Nines _notices_ – he's not saying things that he won't be able to take back, if the opportunity ever did present itself.

They can fix this, they _can_. All Nines needs is for Gavin to give him a chance. That hope, it bubbles up once more, a blossom of warmth.

And yet, he's never felt so agonizingly _empty_ , even before he went deviant, back when he felt nothing at all.

–  
–

'You've sure been putting in a lot of overtime.'

Nines is busy, having just finished making himself a cup of tea. He looks up, a little surprised – his LED clicks over to yellow, and then, returns to blue. He hadn't noticed it, Officer Chen walking into the break room. He should have, he knows, but his head is too full, his systems are still too slow.

With a shrug, his attention shifts back onto his mug. 'It's a good use of my time, and they can use the help with this case.'

'You sure they didn't install brownnose.exe in you too?' The words are sharp, but her tone is gentle. They hardly ever talk, and when they do, it is always, always, _always_ because of work. But, she is Gavin's friend, and Nines understands her, because of that. She's teasing him, and Nines thinks, he appreciates the gesture. As if she is helping him to better fit in, when so many other officers still think of him as a distant, unapproachable machine.

And she is Gavin's friend, probably his best friend, even, and he is Gavin's partner, but those two things have never overlapped. Sure, Gavin mentions her sometimes – perhaps, even, Gavin had mentioned him to her – but they are two different parts of his life.

Now that she is here, he remembers – through the last few weeks – the looks she has given him, the talks that he has seen her having with Gavin, some of those almost escalating to shouting. She must be aware of what is going on, and Nines does not know how that makes him feel.

He doesn't know how any of this makes him feel, other than empty.

'Connor does not brown nose, Officer Chen.' He hopes his tone is as gentle as hers had been – just to be certain, he smiles at her. Her smile brightens, and she huffs out a laugh. 'He is a highly advanced prototype who was designed to smoothly ingratiate himself with the humans around him. I think he does a very good job of that, even now that he is deviant.'

'Ingratiate?' She snickers. 'That's definitely code for brown nosing.' Then, with a little sigh, she rocks back on her heels. Tilts her head at him, just staring at him. 'I'm just messing with you, you know? Connor's pretty cool, so are you.' She turns away from him, begins to prepare her morning drink. Focuses on measuring out the right amount of coffee before dumping it into the filter.

'You didn't always think that,' he says – not accusingly. It's a simple enough statement. It's another thing he knows, because he knows Gavin, because he knows enough of the histories of his co-workers because it is what he does, investigate, collect all the data he possibly can.

Somehow, still, he seems to miss out.

Thoughtful, her expression, the tone of her voice. 'No, not really, but… you know, people make mistakes. They change their minds. They're allowed to realize they used to be a real bitch, and, you know, vow never to do it before. Even before Lisa...' She turns her head to look at him, and her smile, it's tinged with that same sort of self-deprecating humor that Gavin is all too fond of. 'I know we never really, you know, talk? I was hoping maybe we could change that and… ah, fuck.'

A very heavy pause.

'Sorry,' she sighs. 'I'm not good at this.'

'That is understandable, Officer Chen.'

'Tina,' she says, blurting it out a little too quickly. A deep sigh. 'You can call me Tina.'

'Ah – thank you. Tina.'

Such a small smile. 'Thanks. I, uh… and in case you hadn't noticed, Gavin's not really good at any of this, either.'

Nines's eyes widen some, and he straightens up, squares his shoulders. He hadn't bothered to run any preconstructions, and yet, he still should have seen that coming, that she would want to talk about Gavin, he is what connects them, that and their jobs. They are friends, after all, and perhaps Nines has done wrong by him, because he _cares_ , and Officer Chen –

He takes a breath, and his voice is very small, as he responds, 'I… am aware of that, yes.'

She frowns, shaking her head. Turning to face him, her expression completely open. 'Just… you're all he ever talks about. This last… fuck, month and change, I couldn't get him to shut up about you. And you know what?'

He's worried, he might not like what she has to say. His tea is getting cold, only –

He picks the mug up, and takes a drink of it.

She smiles, bigger than before – warmer. 'I didn't care about that, it was great seeing him so happy. Just… man, you have no idea. It's been forever since I'd seen him in such a good mood.'

'Oh?'

She nods at him, and the coffee finishes percolating. Picking up her cup, she turns away from him, and pours out the right amount of coffee, before putting the pot back on the warmer. 'Whatever you have going on, it's been really good for him.'

He frowns, closes his eyes. 'Had.'

She snorts. 'Oh, bullshit. So Gavin's kind of acting like he's trying to ghost you or whatever, that doesn't actually mean he wants you to go away. He's… he's kind of fucked up, like that. I've been trying to get him to talk about it, but fuck, you know how stubborn he can be.'

Yes, he does. He does, there's no escaping it – it's unavoidable fact. 'He…' Numb, tired, empty. 'He told me, quite implicitly, that we were finished.'

'Yeah, but he doesn't actually _mean_ that, Nines. He's just… scared.' _He's afraid, Nines,_ , Connor had told him. _He's so afraid of what you've said, but it doesn't mean he doesn't feel the same way._ 'He… I mean, I'm not going to go into detail, that's up to him, but he's… he's had some really shitty boyfriends in the past, and this isn't an excuse..'

'No, of course not.' What exactly could she possibly mean to excuse, though? It's not as if it's her fault Gavin doesn't feel the same way as Nines, no matter – no matter what all of his memories, the evidence, suggests. 'His absolutely atrocious taste in men.'

She doesn't laugh at that, winces instead. 'Yeah. I mean, he's usually pretty guarded about all this shit? But you got him to, like, open up! And he talked about it constantly. Like, it would have been tiring if it wasn't so _nice_.'

She'd sat her cup down somewhere along the line, finally remembers it. She reaches for the powdered creamer. 'I, uh…' Nines, aware of how she takes her coffee, knows that a non-sugar sweetener will follow – because sometimes he would make Gavin a cup, and she would be there, too, and he noticed things, he noticed so many things, and all too many of them, it happened without him really being aware of it. 'Sorry? I guess you don't really know how fucking amazing that is.'

There's a light dusting of creamer on the counter-top in front of her, Nines knows, again, from previously running into her in situations so very much like the current, that she'll clean up after herself before she goes back to work.

'I see.' Only, then, quietly: 'You do know, we were never dating.'

She lets out a loud sigh, picks up her cup and takes a sip of it. Just right, like always, the sigh of pure relief that accompanies it. 'Yeah, but… but that doesn't mean he wouldn't leap at the chance, if you approached him in the right way.'

He gazes at her, trying to figure her out. 'And just how do you suggest I approach him, Officer?'

She rolls her eyes – she'd already. 'Well, don't actually call him – you fucking know how he hates talking on the phone. But text him, and tell him this silent treatment bullshit is fucking tiresome – well, maybe you'll figure out a more diplomatic way to put it – if you want? Cause just being honest with him, that's good, too. Just, let him know you aren't going to give up. You've got too good a thing going on, and Gavin's being a fucking idiot if he thinks you're gonna just let him throw it all away.'

And yet, it shouldn't be so simple. 'He… if he doesn't want to talk to me, if he doesn't want to – to _be_ with me, I don't understand how forcing a confrontation is going to help us in this matter.'

'You'd be surprised. Just… I'll warn him, if you think that'll help? But you need to go for it, man. You've got everything to lose, if you don't say something, and Gavin's stupid enough to let a catch like you go.'

'He's not stupid, actually, but… I think, I think I see what you mean.'

She pats him on the arm. 'Guess I should clean up my mess here heading back to work. Just… you're gonna be fine, alright? Good luck.'

–  
–

Good luck, she'd said.

Luck, it seems, is on his side.

_you wanna meet up and talk?_

He hadn't thought that Gavin would be the one to text _him_. He'd still been considering what Tina had told him, what Tina said she would do, what _he_ would say to Gavin, what could he possibly _say_?

_Yes, please. Where would you like to meet?_

Gavin answers him, as far as Nines can tell, as quickly as is humanly possible. _there's this park i used to go to… here lemme text the gps_ , and then, the DMS/physical address follows, auto-generated by uFollow-XS. _i'll be there in 15.. see you then?_

_Of course._

He calls for a cab, and then, sends Gavin another message.

_Gavin, I'm not giving up on you. I never will._

Fifteen minutes later, he's standing in the park. Gavin still hasn't answered him, but Nines knows the message has been read. Maybe Gavin doesn't know what to say. Maybe Gavin would rather say it in person. Or maybe Gavin has run away, again. Gone back to the apartment, with his loneliness, and his anxiety, and his cats. Maybe this is a mistake, maybe this has all been a mistake, and Nines is simply opening himself up to having his heart broken all over again.

It's cold, and dark, but at least it isn't raining, or snowing. Nines is waiting for Gavin down at the river-walk, his systems heavy with anticipation. Three minutes later, another taxi pulls up – even at a distance, he sees Gavin exiting the vehicle, and his pump stutters as a smile slips overtakes his face. Gavin turns, looks across the divide, towards him, if not at him directly. Pulling his hood up as the wind blows through him, he starts walking towards the river.

He lowers his gaze to the ground as he walks, and Nines, he stands, and waits, and he aches from it, from the anticipation – he doesn't know what to do. Calibration, for him, is a quick, and effortless, internal thing – he wishes for something to distract himself with, like Connor and his coin. But, no, all he can do is wait. The air is cold, not that it bothers him (it would have drop to an incredibly low degree before it would bother him or his systems, and even then, he wouldn't feel it, really). But seeing Gavin, it makes him warm.

Gavin stops, a few feet away from him, lifts his head up, _stares_. There's such longing in his eyes, Nines feels it like a punch to the chest, the sort of injury that sends fresh instabilities through his systems, so many errors – and Nines, he wants to be angry, he wants to be something, anything, other than what he is… relieved, to see Gavin, there, before him, with his own two eyes. The soft curves and the sharper lines of his face, the details that he long ago committed to memory, but reacquaints himself with, just because he can – the bruise, from that fight, that has softened to a duller shade, as it heals. His fingers are itching, his wires are suddenly running hot, because he longs to step forward and crush Gavin to him, to never let him go.

'Hey,' he says. He looks tired, he sounds it. Exhausted, physically and mentally, emotionally, as well. Nines had never really thought about it, before, but Gavin's emotional well-being, it's as important to him as anything else, and now, and _now_ –

'You're late?' It's a very pathetic attempt at teasing, only, it does help to lighten the mood – to crack the ice, even – and Gavin bursts out laughing. 'Sorry,' he adds.

'No you aren't, you fucking ass.'

And, he smiles, because he has seen so little of him, they have been working together so _badly_ , dancing around each other more than anything else. Nines takes a step towards him, can feel the shift in the air around him – Gavin is so much _warmer_ than the ambient temperature, and Nines craves more. 'Gavin. It's good to see you.'

And Gavin, he takes a deep breath, sighs heavily, yanks one hand out and runs it back through his hair. A smile flickers onto his lips. 'Yeah, you too.'

They stand a while, in silence. Finally, Gavin speaks up. Deflects when he could approach head on, changing the subject (the subject had not yet been set). 'So, uh. You ever been here before?' Riverside Park, by the Detroit River. There are different sets for children to play on, tall trees to rest beneath on hot, cloudless days. Benches, with thick concrete cases, all along the river-side walk, in a long line. He knows it, from Connor's memories, but he'd never himself actually been here before.

So, carefully, Nines says: 'It has… some significance, to Connor and the Lieutenant.'

'Yeah.' Gavin rocks back on his heels, shoves that hand back into his pocket. He shivers, and yet again, Nines wants to draw Gavin to him. His heart rate is steady enough, but he's nervous, so nervous, it's coming off of him in waves.

'I… used to come here, before. A long time ago.'

Nines nods.

'But that was then, and this is now.' He kicks at the ground, scuffing the front of his shoe against the hard pavement. Taking another deep breath, sighing, and just as loudly. 'I'm sorry, okay? I… ah, fuck. I need a cigarette.'

Nines watches as he goes over to the bench, not sitting down on the seat of it like Nines would have expected him to, no, he climbs up and sits atop the back railing, boots braced against the seat. 'You can sit too – standing like that, it's making me freak out,' he says, hands shaking as he flicks his lighter – he's nervous enough already, after all.

The wind blows, killing the flame, and Nines walks up to him, puts his hand down to drastically improve the success rate of any of his further attempts. Gavin bobs his head at him in thanks, lights the cigarette up. He takes a deep drag, and Nines climbs up to sit beside him – after scanning the bench, and making sure it could take both of their weights.

'Had that motorcycle accident just a few miles down the road,' he says, watching as the smoke rises into the air. He taps his nose, the scar across the bridge of it. 'That's where I got this fucking beauty, but hey, you knew that already. It was… bad.' He frowns, shaking his head slowly, a little lost in the thought. 'Really bad.'

Softly, a breath. 'You could have died before I ever had a chance to meet you.'

Gavin laughs, a startled little burst of sound. His eyes are very wide, and his voice, it's gone suddenly raw. 'Yeah, fucking put it like _that_.' Then he turns away, and nurses at his cigarette in silence. The wind whips at them, and Gavin shivers. Gazes out, longingly, at the water, and then, at Nines. 'You can't just say shit like that, man.'

He's cold, and Nines wants to make it better, help him get warmer – but he's close to vibrating with anxiety, he's that nervous. He lifts his arm up, and smiles at Gavin, quickly, a glimmer in his eyes. 'May I…?' Gavin is sliding towards him before he has a chance to finish his request, and Nines slides his arm across his shoulders, hand gripping lightly at the far arm. Bunching in the fabric of his jacket, holding Gavin to him.

'But it's true,' Gavin says. 'That's just how life is, you know?'

'I guess I do, now.'

More silence, Gavin turning his head and pressing it into Nines's shoulder. 'I…' Silence, again, _again_ , and Gavin inhales deeply. Exhales. 'You know, for an android who doesn't sweat or anything like that, you smell really good.'

'I missed you, too.' Everything about him. His smiles and his laughter and his scent, too. The way he makes light of things, but how much he feels, deep inside. 'I don't… I don't like this, Gavin. That things are… broken, between us.' _I miss you, I miss you so much. Please, please, **please**_. 'We can fix this, can't we?'

'Fix it, sure,' Gavin says, drawing back. His cigarette is burning down, and he flicks the ash away, but doesn't actually take another pull of it. Stares at it, a little detached, and yet: 'Build it back up, stronger than before.'

'Gavin – '

'I'm scared.' He pulls away from Nines, quicker than Nines actually thinks to react – and he reacts near instantly, when he's in the right mind. Preconstructions, all his calculations – it falls apart, doesn't it, sometimes, whenever he is with Gavin. 'And I'm sorry, I… there's nothing I can really say to excuse myself, because I did something unforgivable. It…' He fidgets restlessly, rocking back on his heels. 'I'm sorry, and you don't have to forgive me. You don't have to give me a second chance. Because I fucked up, I know I fucked up, and I… I… I was scared. I still am.' It's small, so small, pathetic, and soft, and his voice shivers like the rest of his body does, shaking all over. 'I don't know how to make it better. I _want_ to make it better.'

It dawns on him, finally, the simplicity of it – Gavin is the link between all of his system instabilities. And no, he will never, ever, _ever_ do anything to change that.

Gavin pushes forward, sliding down. His boots _thunk_ against the pavement as he lands, and he takes a few steps away, throwing his cigarette to the ground. He's still facing away from Nines, as Nines slides down from atop the bench. Walks towards him, his steps steady, just a little bit closer – if he reaches out, his fingertips would _just_ brush against his jacket. With a sigh of disgust, Gavin slams the heel of his boot down onto the still burning cigarette, crushing it out. Wisps of smoke, twisting up into the air, blown away, as the wind vents its fury upon.

'I've got your jacket still.' He shrugs. 'It's at my place.'

'Ah, yes. I hadn't… really thought about it. I do have others, you know.'

'That's cool.' He looks away, for a moment.

'You can keep it.'

'Uh, what?'

'I have _others_ , Gavin. That one can be yours.'

Gavin blushes, looks away, scuffing his boot against the ground. 'Okay.'

Then they gaze at each other, a little bit longer. And Gavin, quietly: 'I fucking hate it, you know, being scared.' He wraps his arms around himself as his hair lashes about, hugging himself as he shivers, as though Nines wasn't there, willing to do that same thing. 'But you know what I hate more?' Quietly, now. 'Waking up, and you not being there. Going to sleep, and not seeing your goofy, gorgeous face. I… this is… this is a lot, you know?'

He takes a calculated risk (whatever the chance of success might be, versus the chance of failure, when it comes down to it, you're either right or you're wrong). 'Bad a lot?'

'Yeah, uh, a little. It's just… _fuck_. I don't… I don't actually get _why_? You could… you could have fallen for anyone in the fucking world, what's so special about _me_?' Small, hurt, vulnerable, _Gavin_.

A step towards him, and Gavin turns, arms falling away from himself, as he throws himself at Nines. A soft _oof_ , and Nines winds his arms around Gavin, as Gavin does the same. His heart rate is spiking, there are tears in his eyes, ones he hides as he presses his face against Nine's chest. 'You're _you_ , Gavin, and that's special enough for me. No one laughs like you, or smiles like you, or… or makes me _feel_ the things that you make me feel. I do not know what I would be without you.'

'Well, you know me, I'd probably be dead if it weren't for you.' Gavin mashes his face against Nines's chest, harder now, shaking a little as he breathes, and breathes, and breathes. 'I wanna make this right, I'm just… I'm fucking scared out of my mind here, Nines.'

'If it helps, I am scared as well.'

'Yeah, right. You're not scared of anything. You're – '

'You're putting words in my mouth, Gavin. I – I'm terrified, I'd lost you already. I don't want to lose you again.'

Gavin lifts his head up, tears glimmering in his lashes. 'Fuck you, that's not fair.'

'Love isn't fair.'

With a frustrated growl, longing and despair, Gavin runs a hand up into Nines's hair, and yanks him down closer to his own level, mashing their mouths together – with an utter lack of finesse, and the intense metallic twang of blood. A break, so Gavin can breathe, a few stray tears trickling down from his eyes, only then they're back to it, kissing so deeply it's all Nines can actually _feel_. Gavin, Gavin, Gavin – and it's wonderful, so incredibly wonderful, after such a horribly long stretch of time as it's been, and him not knowing what to feel, sometimes not wanting to feel anything at all.

CyberLife, see, CyberLife would have fixed this. Stripped this out of him. But the thought – no, _no_. It's too alarming a thought to even consider, it leaves him with a sense of hopeless dread.

He never thought he would have this, again, and here Gavin is, opening himself to Nines, and Nines, he doesn't know what to do, but Gavin can't leave him again, he can't, Nines would cease to be. And Gavin, he's shaking, a leaf in the wind, as he pulls away, gripping at Nines's sleeves, and Nines's own hands are shaking, as well, as he cradles one hand at Gavin's cheek, lets the other rest at his neck.

'I'm sorry, Nines, I'm so fucking sorry.'

'So am I.'

Gavin snorts, letting go with one hand to wipe at his eyes. 'Yeah, you don't have anything to be sorry for. I – I…' He tightens his hold on Nines's sleeve, not actually looking Nines in the eye. 'I don't… I mean, I can't… I'm not good at this, okay? I don't… I'm not… I can't just… _say it_. And ah, fuck, putting it that way… Jesus, it sounds like I'm just making another excuse.' But his voice is shaking, and his eyes are burning. His stress levels are nearing dangerous levels – whatever Gavin feels, he _feels_ it, completely. With a groan, he buries his face against Nines's chest, once again, and Nines lets out a small huff of breath before searching for, and finding, the right words.

'I mean what I said, Gavin – I'm not giving up on you. I'll wait until you are ready to say whatever you want to say. Your silence won't drive me away. You…' Gavin mutters something, muffled by his mouth's proximity to Nines's torso. Nines's hands are steady now, and Gavin looks up at him, slowly. He runs his fingers across Gavin's lips, and Gavin sighs into it, leaning into the pressure. 'Whatever has happened to you, in your past, that makes this impossible… right now? I will stay here, with you, until you are ready. Anyhow,' and his voice is lighter, though his thirium pump skips a beat. 'I _see_ how you feel, all the time. In some ways, the impact is far greater.'

'Nines…'

'I accept your apology.'

'I… fuck. Thank you. You…' He scrubs at his damp eyes, and Nines frowns, because that was supposed to _lower_ his stress levels, not make them shoot even higher. 'You don't know what that means to me, hearing it. What _you_ mean to me,' he chokes out.

It… it is a lot, to take in. Gavin really isn't good at this, and Nines, himself, is still learning. So he smiles, and he keeps his voice soft. 'It's alright, Gavin – we'll figure out the specifics, together.'

And now Gavin's blushing, tugging on his sleeve. 'You wanna, uh…'

'Your place is closer?'

Gavin laughs, rolls his eyes. 'I mean, yeah, you're right, it is. But I was thinking, uh, maybe… since we faked it so well for as long as we did, maybe you'd like to try out actual dating? You're… you're really fucking good at all this, you know? And maybe it was fucking horrible of me, just playing along – it never was just about the sex, you know?'

There's a warm sheen of sweat on Gavin's skin, despite the chill in the air, and his eyes are wide, and hopeful, he's biting at his lower lip, anticipation in his every breath – as his stress levels hold steady, and then begin to fall.

'I… oh.' Nines blinks, and then smiles, picking apart every single thing Gavin has said, and focusing in on one specific thing: Gavin wants to be with him, still. 'I hadn't actually… yes, yes. I have never actually dated before, for real, and I would – I want to date _you_.'

'That's, like, fuck, yes.' He laughs, quickly, startled, and Nines pulls Gavin closer, kisses him, holding onto him. When Gavin draws back, his gaze a little unfocused, he laughs, again, shaking his head. And then, in a moment of calm, as he reaches out, fingertips brushing along the line of Nines's jaw.

'Oh my fucking God, I'm so fucking happy, you don't – _Nines_.'

'Gavin?'

A quick intake of breath. 'You're the best thing that's ever happened to me, Nines, I'm not even kind of exaggerating.'

'I know you're not, Gavin – your heart rate is quite steady now, actually, as is your voice, and your stress levels are plummeting. Are you… are you sure this is what you want?' Nines's own thirium pump manages to skip a beat, and Gavin's nose wrinkles up, crinkles about his eyes as he laughs.

'Yes, it is. Am I…?'

'Yes, you _are_.'

'I'm yours, you know that, don't you?' Yearning, suddenly, palpable heat. 'I'm nothing without you.'

'I… I feel the same.' Nines draws Gavin back into his embrace, some of that same heat running through him. 'I love you.'

This time, Gavin breathes out, near silently – and he smiles, a little softly. _Hope_ , Nines reminds himself, needs to be maintained – and time, well, they have all the time in the world.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I was going to upload this chapter yesterday but I didn't think it really captured Nines's hopeless despair and Gavin's utter sincerity at apologizing, so, pardon the delay (I still wish I'd done MORE but uGHHhh)! Thanks for sticking with me for this long, the end is now in sight.


	6. Chapter 6

They stumble in through the front door of Gavin's apartment, and as it had already been nigh on impossible to keep their hands off of each other on the way up, now they collide, falling back and knocking against the door as they go. It closes with a loud bang, and Gavin's eyes go a little wider, a little darker, breath rushing out of him as he smiles, as he laughs, as he reaches back behind him and fumbles for the lock. And Nines, unable to contain himself, presses his mouth to Gavin's, gently. The laugh stutters, melts into a moan, and Nines swallows it down.

Reality goes static, around him, and he ponders all the ways that this could go – only, that's hardly what's most pressing. It's Gavin, against him, the thrum of his body, the pounding of his heart: harder, but slower, and Nines can feel the beat of it throughout every single part of his system.

He would stay like this forever, if he could. Only, it would never be enough.

Time snaps back into motion. Nines reaches around him to lock the door that Gavin was still blindly fumbling at, and Gavin laughs again, all warm and hot and real, mouth against Nines's as he does. He inhales slowly, lets out a very pleased sounding sigh. The slow flutter of his lashes, several unnecessary blinks. He's shaking, his heart rate is climbing, a slight arrhythmia that can easily be blamed on the heightened state of his arousal. He's clinging to Nines's jacket, fingers bunched up so tightly his knuckles are going white. He's holding on with all he's got.

The jacket he'd run off in, that night, is not hanging on the hook beside the door. Nines guesses, Gavin must be keeping it in his bedroom.

'Come on,' Gavin says, whisper soft. 'Stop thinking so fucking much, and kiss me.'

Nines does, and does, his hands moving, with Gavin's doing the same. He pushes up underneath Gavin's jacket, as Gavin tries to shove his own down off his shoulders. They'd had the same problem, basically, in the back of the autonomous cab. The security cameras, as always, were easy to disable. They'd acted with some sort of decency in between the car and the front entrance of the apartment building, but Gavin's hands were trembling as he tried to punch in the code. Nines had to do it for him, had to drag him inside as the doors closed behind them, hadn't been able to stop himself from pressing Gavin into the corner of the elevator and kissing him, hard.

Between the break between the cab, and the elevator, and getting into Gavin's apartment, he'd lost a little steam. Now, he's back at full mast, pressing into Nines and groaning into his mouth as he succeeds, finally, in ripping his jacket off, letting it drop to the floor.

Nines backs off, puts a breath of space between them. Gavin's touching his cheek with one hand, the other resting at his hip. 'Nines?'

'You're such a mess.' Nines murmurs, with a smile, as he rolls his hips against Gavin, and Gavin shudders, eyes falling shut, a ragged moan escaping his mouth. It seems as though all their preconceived notions have fallen onto the floor, along with Nines's jacket, and Gavin angles his head just so, his eyes only half open, as Nines dips his mouth low, kisses him.

It's easy enough to get one arm around Gavin, another tucked down even lower, braced beneath his ass as Nines lifts him, still kissing him, holding him against the door, no, the wall, now, as he begins to make his way inside. Kisses, more kisses, Gavin laughing a little as lust blows his eyes wide, as he finally gets to say what's on his mind.

'Yeah, your mess.'

' _Mine_.'

That's when Popsicle chirps, alerting Nines to his presence, as he goes to wrap around one leg, already purring as he begins rubbing up against Nines's calf – and Nines, he holds completely still, completely negating the risk of the cat getting tangled up and sending them crashing to the ground. He should have noticed it, his ability to multi-task is quite advanced, after all. And yet, all he wants to do, and see, and _feel_ , is Gavin.

Kissing Gavin, hard, until he knows that Gavin's lungs must be burning – so he backs off, letting the cat do as it wants, chirping his affection as Nines allows Gavin just enough time to catch his breath. As Gavin stares into his face, a little lost.

'I'm such a fucking idiot,' mutters, letting his hand drop down to rest against Nines's chest. Lets out a little breath, as his own heart beats, as Nines's thirium pump does the same thing. 'I… I don't… fuck. I'm sorry?' His head sags forwards, and Nines leans in, as well, pressing his forehead to Gavin's. Gavin's hand pushes up underneath his jacket, fingers snagging at the edge of his turtleneck and then pulling down. 'I know exactly what I'd be without you, and it fucking sucks.'

'I guess we've learned our lesson,' Nines murmurs, softly. Gavin tilts his head to the side, lips parting on a soft sigh. Nines crowds in, closer, as Gavin's fingertips slide across his skin.

'Our?' Thoughtful. 'I'm the one who fucked it all up.'

'Well, I was being considerate.'

'Ha.' Gavin smiles, blush flaring. 'Asshole.' A pause, more searching, more silence. 'Remember when… back when we first met?'

Quite easily, of course. 'Your co-workers assumed you'd throw a tantrum, being made to partner with an android.'

He huffs, shaking his head. 'Don't know why any of them thought that, I'm a bucket of fucking sunshine.'

A twitch, a slight grin. 'Yes, of course.'

'Now you're just humoring me.' He kisses the corner of Nines's mouth, pulls back. 'I just, you ever…'

'What?'

A louder huff, a deeper exhalation of breath. 'I'm trying to bare my heart here, give me a break.'

'Yes,' softly, now, and Gavin trembles as he chuckles. 'Of course, forgive my impatience.'

'Oh, whatever,' but he's nervous, and he's happy, and there's absolutely no antagonism in his tone whatsoever. 'You ever see someone, and… and just, know? You don't know _why_ you want to do it, but suddenly, this stranger's opinion matters to you and you just – you want to prove yourself to them? You want to make them _proud_.'

Then, softly. 'Even if my face is somewhat goofy?'

A slight shrug. 'You and Connor, you got a little of that going on.' Then, a sigh. 'Can we not talk about Connor?'

'You're the one who brought him – _ah_.'

'Ah?'

'That was… nice.'

'Well, good. Plenty more where that came from.'

'But you were saying…?'

Gavin blinks, slowly, looks aside. Gives half a shrug, as he slowly returns his gaze to Nines's face. 'I kind of fucking hated it, well, I wanted to. I hadn't asked for it, but I… and I still don't know what made me want to fucking care so much, but…' And he trails off, and Nines wonders if he's really all that unsure of it, after all this time. 'But I'm glad you gave me a chance. Thanks.'

'Thanks?' He supposes it feels… too big, or not enough. He isn't quite sure.

Only, the time for words is over, for now, and Gavin's hand is moving, yet again – his fingers are tracing their way wherever they want to, Nines sucks in several deep breaths, exhales a few in return, as Gavin makes very deliberate eye contact with him. Stays like that, for a several long seconds, as his fingers go on, continuing their exploratory search. Sliding upwards, all along his jaw. Slight pressure at his lips, and Nines opens his mouth, slightly, which leads Gavin to pressing in further.

His eyes go a little wide as Nines shuts his own, sucking on Gavin's fingers to give him that little nudge, which Gavin gladly accepts, pushing his fingers in slightly deeper. The heat of his breath as he exhales, sharp, fuzzy bursts of it. Ragged. Fingers pressed to the wet softness of Nines's tongue, how Nines eyes might be close but his internal display is lighting up under the constant assault of analysis results.

Gavin tugs backwards, and Nines lets him go. He opens his eyes, and Gavin is biting at his bottom lip. 'I'm sorry,' he whispers, and Nines leans in to kiss him, hard, and slow, and deep. Gavin's straining erection is pressing against him, hard against his stomach plating.

'No more of that,' Nines says, as he draws back.

Gavin gives a little nod, a little dazed, like it can't be possible, this is all too good to be true. 'Okay.'

A flicker of a smile, and Nines presses another kiss to his mouth – a soft one, this time. As Popsicle finally gives up on his assault, darting across the living room towards the kitchen – where Cassie is sat like a loaf on the counter-top, tail swishing, eyes on the human and the android – it's Minerva who begins to meow.

Yowl, more like it. Gavin relaxes, laughing hard, eyes crinkling, heart rate on the rise. Nines smiles, setting him down, and – with a quick exhale – Gavin finally lets him go. 'I guess I should probably feed the little demons. Be right back.'

Nines, though, follows him. 'I can help.'

Gavin shrugs, but he doesn't turn down Nines's offer of assistance. Even when all Nines ends up doing is scooping Cassie up into his arms while Gavin goes about refilling the automatic feeder, and changing out the water, and fetching down several cans of the cats' preferred wet food, as well as their personalized feeding dishes.

Nines takes that opportunity to glance around – at the state of the kitchen, the living room as well. It's not quite as tidy as Gavin usually keeps it, there's excess takeaway boxes out on the counter. Gavin had been falling in on himself, had not known what to do without Nines.

Well, Nines hadn't known what to do without Gavin.

Now, in the moment, Gavin shoots Cassie a look that's equal parts fond adoration and bitter betrayal. Cassie's purring as Nines begins to stoop down to let her go, though then she slips out of his grasp like some sort of liquid before he's able to go through with it, so he stands back up. Minerva won't start eating her wet food until the others have already started on theirs, and she's glaring at the other cats with a resentful sort of heat in her eyes, gray tail lashing from side to side. _Hurry up_.

Gavin runs a hand back through his hair, turns to look at Nines. 'So, uh. Lemme just wash my hands?' Nines nods, and he does, and Gavin has to step around the cats because the kitchen is actually pretty small, and he exhales softly as Nines draws him into his arms. Lets Nines lead him out of the kitchen, turning him round and pushing him down onto the couch. Nines drops down, legs to both sides of Gavin's knees, and he winds his arms about him, and tilts his head just so. Gavin, heart rate suddenly spikes, presses up into the kiss.

Kissing Gavin, he thinks, is highly underrated. He's never avoided it, and yet, he's never really taken as much advantage of it as he could have, in the past. And then – well, and then, it all fell apart – but now, _here_ , Gavin is pressed against him, hard and hot, his hands tangling in Nines's hair as Nines holds him close. They stay like that, for a while, going at it hard, then softer, and always, always, Nines backing off when Gavin needs to reclaim his breath. He's a flustered mess, and he's beautiful, and he's Nines's.

He shifts to the side, sliding off of Gavin's lap as he interrupts their kissing. Gavin makes a small sound of distress, and Nines rolls until he's able to sit somewhat properly, reaching out for Gavin and pulling him over. He finishes divesting him of his jacket, tossing it up onto the back of the couch. Does the same with his shirt, only after he slowly slips it off. He takes in the sight of Gavin's chest, as though he's never seen it before. Reaches out, with his fingertips, as his synthetic skin peels back, bare pressure sensors exploding with information as he traces the shape of Gavin's scars, the dips of his abs. His human shudders, sitting back on his legs, eyes slipping shut as soft pleasure assaults him.

'How do you make everything feel so good?'

Nines hums, softly. 'Practice, I suppose.' Then, softly, yet firmly: 'Now, to answer your previous question...'

Gavin tilts his head to the side. 'Huh?'

'Have you forgotten already?' Nines arches an eyebrow at him. 'Clearly all your processing power has relocated to your phallus.'

And Gavin, he snickers. 'Oh my fucking _God_. Never call it that again, please?'

With a smirk, he replies, 'If you stop interrupting me, I shall certainly consider it.'

Gavin, still sitting back on Nines's legs, sets his hands in his lap and plays good.

'That's much better – to answer your question, yes, in my own way. When I first began working with you, I… I wanted to understand you, better.' He lifts a hand up to Gavin's face, and Gavin presses his cheek into it as Nines smiles at him, endlessly fond. 'I've gotten what I wanted.'

It's a little fuzzy, a little heat inducing, the way Gavin smiles at him, then. 'Yeah, guess we both have.'

Nines gazes at him, a moment longer, then moves. Wraps an arm around Gavin, lifting him up and setting him to the side. Giving him a moment to stretch his legs out, which he does, heels at the edge of Nines's lap. 'You could have at least taken off your boots. That would make this much easier.'

Quite fondly, with a quick huff of a laugh, Gavin rolls his eyes at him. 'Like you've even given me a chance to walk since we got back home.' He stops, immediately, having heard what he's said – he's not the only one.

Nines could play it off, if he wanted to. Instead, he pulls Gavin's feet the rest of the way up into his lap, begins unlacing the first of his boots. 'Home?' he says, only just glancing at Gavin out of the corner of his eye.

He's burning up, he's blushing that harder, darker splotches of it on his ears, on his neck, across his chest. 'It's just, you know.' He's so _flustered_. 'You spend an awful lot of time here and you have your own place and I've _missed_ you and you know I didn't mean it like that, anyway. So, just, give me a fucking break?'

'Another one?'

Nines drops the first boot to the floor, then goes to deal with the second. 'Please?' Gavin adds, softly.

'I suppose I can take pity on you. Again. After all, it's been quite a while.'

When the second boot hits the floor, Gavin tries to sit up, but Nines presses a hand to his stomach and Gavin sags backwards, taking the hint. His eyes are wide, and dark, because it's been a while, as well, since Nines has gazed at him so openly, so hungrily – never as much as he wanted to, now that hindsight exists as some sort of blessing.

Gavin sucks a breath in, quickly exhales – along with a flurry of words. 'I'm not gonna, uh, last all that long.' He shifts a little, wiggling from side to the side. 'When you touch me, I mean.'

He's running his thumb up along the inseam of Gavin's jean, stops. 'Oh?'

'I haven't, uh, _touched_ myself, you – since the last time we were together.' A nervous start, and a soft finish. 'I mean, I thought about it, but fuck, I couldn't… I missed you so damn much, and I was so fucking stupid for running off like that, and…' And he's about to start rambling. Nines gently touches his cheek, and Gavin straightens up some, blinking quickly. 'So, just, keep that in mind?'

'Will do,' Nines replies, smartly, and yet, instead of taking his time, we quickly deals with Gavin's belt, and tosses it up and over the couch, where it ends up hitting the floor with a thump – oh, the socks, they quickly follow. 'If we get this out of the way, that should make the remainder of our time together… that much more enjoyable.'

The way he has put it, it gives Nines a moment of pause. Something heavy, that weighs on all his systems. With the thirium that is pumping through his veins, and the beat of his very heart.

'Hey? You o—oh, _fuck_.'

With a smirk, Nines drags his thumb along Gavin's zipper, down and then up again. Gavin shudders beneath the press of it, lifts up on one elbow to gaze down at Nines, something wide and vulnerable in his eyes. This time, Nines lowers the zip, and Gavin shifts his hips up, wiggling a little bit more, as Nines pulls his pants down. His underwear, as well, because he feels as though he has been quite patient already, and that needs to end.

The heat is building, as is the energy, layers upon layers of it. Gavin nearly kicks him as he tries to help Nines get his pants unstuck from around his ankle, and Gavin laughs, which leads to Nines laughing, as well, and turning, and propping himself up on one arm above Gavin, gazing down at him. Gavin swallows, nervously licking at his bottom lip as he is swallowed by Nines's shadow. Lets out a soft, sharp breath, as Nines's hand slides downwards. Gavin's muscles contract beneath the slide of his hand, and he lets out several other sounds along the way.

Commits every single one of them to his memory, because of how close they had come to this never happening before.

A startled yelp, as Nines takes Gavin's dick in hand. Damp and burning hot. Gavin survives a few firm tugs before he's jerking up and tensing, coming all over Nines's hand as well as his own stomach. 'Hrm.' He lays his hand flat, smearing the mess of Gavin's semen, and Gavin tenses up all over again, letting out an unsteady breath.

'You really were telling the truth.'

Gavin had lifted his head up, slightly, lets it flop back down with half a sigh, half a smile. He closes his eyes as he says, indulgently almost, 'yeah, fuck you,' draping the back of his hand across his forehead.

'If that's what you want next, then it would be my pleasure – though, I would have to reorder what else I want to do with you, and that might take some time.'

'Shit, you and your fucking itinerary.' They share a smile at that, it's a bit of an inside joke for them, after all. Then, Gavin pushes against Nines's chest with that same hand, his breathing escalating rather quickly as he tries to sit up. 'It's just, I never really get to _touch_ you, you know? And I'd really want some more of that.'

A nod, and Nines sits back, rearranges himself so Gavin can move as he wishes to.

And he does, sidling up close, running his hands down Nines's sides, tugging at the bottom of his shirt and yanking it free of his pants. He slides one hand up and Nines's breath catches, the heat of Gavin's hand against the somewhat cooler temperature of his own skin. Still warm enough for Gavin, only, it's nothing human – if Gavin's own temperature didn't run a little cooler than average, maybe he wouldn't notice it as much. Gavin, though, hums in pleasure as he reaches up and pulls down on Nines's turtleneck, again, only this time he doesn't let go.

He nuzzles at Nines's jaw, presses a soft line of kisses lower, until he's sucking at the sensitive skin of Nines's neck. It tears moans out of him, sharply startled ones, low but soft. Ragged, the scrape of Gavin's nails. The hot pressure of his mouth. Even if he did manage to leave marks – which Nines is sure he could do, Gavin is _determined_ – his self-heal protocol would repair them in a matter of minutes.

He wishes he could make them stay, just a little bit longer.

He gets his hands on Gavin's shoulders, lashes flickering as he's assaulted by the sensation of Gavin's tongue, and his mouth, and his hands. Something ragged and raw escapes him as Gavin pulls away, takes his hands with him. Lips quirking into a smile. 'I love it when I get you all worked up.'

Ah, _love_. Gavin's hand is pressed to the curve of his cheek, and Nines hums a little in response.

'And I have to enjoy myself, okay?' A teasing grin, but it says so much. 'It happens so fucking rarely.'

'You like what you like, and _I_ like giving it to you.'

'Lie back? And yeah, sure, whatever, if that's what you wanna say.'

'Why wouldn't I say it? It's the truth.'

Gavin shifts a little, straddles both his legs. He's flushed all over, completely naked where Nines is still overwhelmingly dressed. 'Yeah, I _know_.' He licks at his lips, hands clenching and unclenching restlessly. Finally reaches back out, tracing the shape of Nines's erection through the fabric of his too-tight jeans. Lets out a breath as he goes to unbutton them. Asks Nines to lift his hips up, and Nines complies. Gavin's expression, utterly rapt as he hooks his fingers under elastic and pulls down, letting Nines's erection pop free.

Gavin doesn't actually pull his clothing all the way off, just makes sure they won't get in the way. Then, he scoots backwards, lifting his head up to flash a grin at Nines. Nines smiles back at him, as Gavin settles on his knees between Nines's legs. Leans forward, glancing up at Nines as he moves, letting out a self-satisfied sigh as he takes Nines in hand.

Nines lets out a small groan as Gavin's breath, warm and damp, ghosts over him. The first of several licks, _agonizingly_ slow, and Nines slides one hand into Gavin's hair, grips at the cushion that's supporting him with the other. Gavin's attention flickers onto him, and Nines smiles down at him, a little unsteady, as Gavin pulls back, letting go of him. 'You're so fucking big.' He spits into his hand, and rubs it into his palm, then takes hold of Nines again – leans back in – and lets the tip slide into his mouth, sucking at it, hard. Nines lets out a sharp sigh as Gavin's hand meets lest resistance as he strokes him, as Gavin's mouth takes more of him in.

He's still allowed to be impressed with how effortlessly Gavin seems to control his gag reflex, and it sweeps him away, some, a hot rush across his wires. Gavin moves his hand to the side, gripping at Nines's thigh, as his nose brushes at his stomach plating. Drool is already leaking out of his mouth, a combination of his own saliva, and Nines's synthetic pre-come. He's a beautiful wreck, adjusting to the presence of Nines's dick in his mouth. The hot blush on his skin, the hair that's already damp with sweat in some places and sticking to his skin. The surge of his heart rate, how he must be hard again, already.

And he's holding himself so very still, the ' _Gavin_ ' that escapes Nines is soft, so soft, an adoring sigh. And, with a small tug on his hair, Gavin starts to move.

He has to brace himself with both hands, now, as he rises up, sliding back down. Nines moans at the flutter of Gavin's throat around him, not tugging on his hair, but petting him. Telling him how good he is, in words as well as actions, just how good he makes Nines feel. Gavin grumbles something, and Nines chuckles as it vibrates through him. Gets a thump, Gavin's fist, against his thigh for his trouble.

'I'm only telling you the truth.'

Another groan, and Nines slips his fingers back into Gavin's hair as he pushes up and then slides back down, taking him back in. Smiles, lets the sensations roll through him, even as he rolls his hip upwards as Gavin slides down. 'Have I ever told you that you're perfect?'

Gavin draws back, some, and there's a faint sparkle of tears in his eyes as he gets his breath back. His gaze flicks upwards, a glare in his eyes, his lips still wrapped around Nine's dick. 'Yes, I get it. This could end whenever you want it to, you're the boss.'

A soft huff of derision, but there's something tender in his eyes.

And, as he goes back to it, the rise and fall of it speeds up as Gavin changes his tactic from deep-throating him to getting him off. He puts one of his hands back into the action, and Nines lets the crackle of electric heat overtake him. Lolls his head back, fingers tightening in Gavin's hair – as his hip rocks up into it, as the orgasm rips out of him. Gavin, quite attentively, swallows it all down, but doesn't immediately get off of Nines's dick.

When he does, he's crawling upwards along Nines's body, wiping a hand across his mouth as he sighs, shakes his head, smiling down at Nines. 'You're so fucking awful.'

'Yes, you've said so, before.' Nines pulls him down, wants to kiss him, taste what's leftover of his own release. He was right, of course, and Gavin's erection is pressing against his thigh. When he lets go, he caresses Gavin's cheek with the back of his hand. 'Let's go to bed.'

Gavin leans to the side, watching him, as Nines puts his clothing to rights. Turns around, and everything is going to nicely, so Nines gives him a little shove, just to help him along. So Gavin, of course, decides to stop in place. Leans back, against him. Nines, knowing he should know better, slides his arms around him, presses a kiss to his neck.

'Don't be such a brat.'

'Maybe you should do something about it?'

With a soft huff of breath, and a fond roll of his eyes, Gavin lets out a somewhat startled gasp as Nines turns his world upside down. Well, more on its side. Gavin clutches at his arm, a surprised laugh escaping him as Nines then proceeds to carry him, bridal style, into the bedroom.

It's theirs, really, as much as it's Gavin's. Nines hooks his foot around the edge of the door, jerks it closed behind him. He sets Gavin down carefully, doesn't just drop him. Gavin rolls over, quickly, back on his knees, hands planted against his things.

'Warn me next time?'

'Maybe? Though I don't really see the fun in it…'

Gavin opens his mouth to snap a reply at him, but he shuts it quickly, as Nines strips out of his shirt. 'Get the lube out?' he asks, and Gavin nods, quickly, eagerly, scooting across the bed to dig around in the drawer where it's kept.

'We gonna need anything else?'

'I just want you, if that is alright?'

'Oh, fuck yeah, that's alright.' Gavin shuts the drawer, and wiggles backwards, sitting back down. 'Works for me.'

Nines gives him a _look_ , and Gavin leans his head back as he laughs. Such a nice laugh, it is, and Nines toes out of his shoes, first, before he slides out of his pants. He leaves it all on the floor, and Gavin's attention is back on him, wide eyed in wonder. He holds his hand out, passing the container of lube over to Nines without uttering a single word.

Then he's scooting back, a little, his feet up on the bed. 'How…?'

'Get comfortable, please. I'd like to see your face.'

Gavin lets out a breath of relief as he moves to do as he's been told. 'Okay, cool. I wanted to see yours, too.'

Nines smiles, and Gavin rolls over before crawling, hands and knees, closer to the middle of the bed. He pushes the blankets back with his feet, turns to hit the pillow a few times before he flops down. The mattress dips as he eases himself down onto it, and Gavin watches him, hardly breathing, as he climbs out to join him. Lowers himself down, the shudder of each and every one of Gavin's breath. How Nines kisses him, wherever he can. Bites at him, causing Gavin's breath to whoosh out through his nose. Sucks at his skin, making him whimper, and breathe, and _exclaim_. Nines's name, gently, reverently.

He leaves a trail of fresh marks in his wake, as he moves southwards. Drops the lube between Gavin's legs, works the cap off and slicks one hand, taking Gavin in his mouth as the lube yet again gets dropped onto the bed. He slants a look up at Gavin, watching as he reacts – as Nines sucks him, licks him, pushes a finger into him, immediately pressing in to find his prostate.

Gavin cries out, jerking against him. 'Oh fuck, _Nines_.' 

With a quietly contained smirk, Nines presses back in with two fingers. Let's the whole of Gavin's dick slide into his mouth, taking him in completely. Lets Gavin appreciate it, when his dick bumps against the back of Nines's throat. As he pulls back, tongue flat against hot, wet flesh.

Gavin whimpers, and Nines smiles.

'Come on, I'm ready.'

'Oh?' Nines twists his fingers just _so_ , pleased with the jolt that runs thorough body, how he tries to pull back and push down, somehow at the same time. He could do this for hours, make Gavin come and come and _come_ , fingering Gavin open, but he knows that isn't what Gavin wants, right now – it would be too much of a slow burn.

Some later time, perhaps.

Still... 'It's been a while, Gavin – are you sure?'

'Yes, _please_. Nines, please. I need this, I need you.' He's blushing harder as he says it. 'Wanna feel it, tomorrow. Wanna… remember what I am, without you.'

With a soft exhalation of breath, Nines pulls his fingers free. Gavin's dick is a dribbling mess, a mess that slides across Nines's stomach plate as he pulls himself back up. Slides in between Gavin's legs, thigh to thigh. Tilts his head up, some, to look at Gavin. At the soft look of anticipation that he finds, how Gavin smiles at him, hiding nothing. It's so different – and it makes Nines wonder, at the walls, real or imagined, that had always been there, before, in one way or another.

Nines nudges at Gavin's legs, spreads them a little wider, only so he can spread his own. Lifts his legs up, fingers biting into the meat of his thighs as he leaves them resting over his own. Leans down, hesitates, only, then he's pressing a kiss to Gavin's lips. His fingers are still bunched up in the sheets, his eyes are flickering nervously. Too much energy, and he doesn't know what to do with any of it.

Gavin wets his lips. 'I want to touch you.'

Oh – well, maybe he does. 'Please do.'

He pushes forward, a little, with his left leg. Feels Gavin's hand at the back of his neck, fingers sliding up into his hair, as Gavin tugs his mouth back down for another kiss. Nines braces himself with one hand to the side, steadies himself as he pushes into Gavin's hole. Gavin backs off, for a moment, just to catch his breath – and Nines rolls with it, sliding all the way in.

Gavin's hands slide across his back, and his nails dig in, hard, where he grips at Nines's shoulder. 'Oh, fuck, yes. That's it.'

He doesn't really give Gavin time to adjust, no – it's been too long, he needs this, Gavin needs this, they need each other. He presses his forehead to Gavin's as he thrusts in hard, and fast, and deep. Gavin's nails scrape across Nines's back, and he shivers. Gavin lifts his legs up a little bit more, wraps them around Nines as best as he's able. The tight pressure of it as Nines pulls out and slams back in, causing Gavin to make any number of small, delicious sounds.

But each time it happens, he squeezes, like he's trying to draw Nines deeper. His dick is a leaking mess, rubbing against Nines's stomach. His eyes close, then open again, lashes flickering. And his hands, they don't stop moving.

A softer touch, his fingers against Nines's chest. How his own puffs up when he arches into a particularly sharp thrust, letting out a small, wordless cry. Wherever his hands go, the hot sensation of his fingertips dragging over Nines's smooth skin. A little smile, as he strokes along the curve of a perfectly sculpted pec. 'God, all these fucking freckles.'

Nines huffs as he smiles. 'You like them?'

'Yeah, a lot.' He closes his eyes, arches up. His hands are getting damp, he's sweaty all over, a soft sheen of it. 'Ah, fuck, _fuck_.'

Nines stops, to watch at him. He can hold himself perfectly still, after all, feel how Gavin's body clenches around the intrusion of his dick. 'Come on,' he says, weak and ragged. 'Don't just look at me like that, fuck me.'

He snaps back to it, with a hum that's softly pleased. Gavin's nails skim over him, and his body tightens around him. 'Oh, fuck,' and then he laughs, a little deliriously. He gives Gavin all he's got, holding back, and slamming into him, hard, harder, until Gavin's babbling a little incoherently, interspersed with him begging, pleading, for Nines to just let him come.

Then, with the softest grin. 'You can touch yourself, if you'd like?'

'Thank you.' There's no real sting of sarcasm, and Nines not too sure if Gavin was simply waiting for permission, or it had completely slipped his mind. He drops a hand down to grip himself, like he hadn't thought about it before. It doesn't take long, he's too worked up – how he grinds Nines, squeezes him, draws him deeper. He's barely touched himself when he jerks up, crying out. Clenches around Nines, pulling him along with him. His thrusts slow as he comes, filling Gavin up. Gavin lifts his head up, a little, before it drops back down. Lets his legs slide back down, his heart rate beginning to calm now that it's hit its peak.

Nines pulls out, rolls to the side. Gavin sighs, curls up, pressing close to him. 'Let me get you a drink, you must be thirsty.'

Gavin murmurs something unintelligible, but lets Nines go. He's still there, curled on his side, when Nines returns from his task. His eyes are closed, his hands have gone lax against the rumpled sheets. His breathing has calmed, but he isn't actually asleep.

His eyes crack open as Nines sits down, smiling at him. Gavin gives him a tired smile in return., sitting up with a groan as he does. Nines shakes his head, grinning at him as he hands over the bottle of water. Gavin, having managed to drag himself into a sitting position, twists the cap off and takes a very long drink.

'I should order you something to eat, I'm sure you must be hungry.'

Gavin, finishing off the water with a little sigh, shakes his head and waves his free hand, a dismissive enough gesture. 'I'm sure there's something in the fridge, you don't have to bother.'

Nines scoffs, taking the bottle, setting it on the bedside table without actually turning away from Gavin. Gavin rolls his eyes, scooting towards Nines. 'Okay, so you've seen my shame, I fucking fell apart without you here, and I know you aren't going to let me get away with instant ramen. Like, okay, I get it. I need to go shopping.'

' _We_ can go shopping.' Gavin's being harder on himself than he needs to do. He takes better care of himself than many, even with his issues. Even without Nines there to give him a helping hand. Nines decides to tell him all of that, and Gavin blushes harder, looking away.

'Jeez, Nines.' And he's blushing, blushing so hotly, Nines can't help but love him even more.

'I'm not sorry.'

'Yeah, I know.'

A smile given, a smile returned.

'Now, tell me what you want to eat, and I will order it.' At that, Gavin makes himself comfortable, ying back down but using Nines's leg as his pillow. Nines soothes his fingers through Gavin's hair, and Gavin sighs, pressing up into it, chasing after the touch. 'Are we all finished?'

Gavin shakes his head, squeezing Nines's knee. 'No, just need a moment. You can do whatever you want, I'm down for whatever.'

'Hmm.'

'And order whatever, I don't care. You know what I like.' With a sigh, he closes his eyes. 'I don't wanna think anymore, is that okay?'

'Of course it is.' Nines is not sure he could give up like that – to him, it would be like asking him to not feel. And he is always feeling, even when he would rather not. He takes a moment, LED flickering to yellow, before returning to blue. 'Alright, your order has been placed.'

Gavin mumbles something, pulling away. He flops back down, onto his back. A soft smile, Nines has never seen him so placid. There must be an unasked question in the way he looks at Gavin, because he gives a small huff of laughter. 'I'm halfway to all fucked out. It's a really great feeling.'

'Let's get you all the way?'

'Okay, sure.'

'Roll over on your side?'

Gavin does, though not without a hefty amount of eye contact. 'Why did you order food? I'm gonna fucking pass out after this.' A weak laugh, and Nines slides up behind him. Gavin exhales, softly. 'Oh.'

'I'm sure you will be able to eat at least some of it.' Gavin shivers, as Nines slides an arm around him, pulls until Gavin's flush against him. 'I love you. You're so warm.'

Another shiver, another sigh. 'Yeah, this from you. An actual heater.'

He nudges against Gavin, and Gavin, with a low groan, pushes back against him. Pets the flat of his stomach as he presses a kiss to the back of his neck, right beneath the edge of his hair. A shiver, and a sigh, and his hand drops lower, exploratory. 'You aren't even hard.'

'Getting there.'

'Hmm.'

'Just – ah, okay...'

Nines presses other kisses to his neck, to his shoulders. Strokes him, gently, so slowly. Shifts his leg up, just a little, to slide back inside. He's still a slick mess on the inside, and Gavin lets out the deepest, roughest groan, melting against him.

'That's…' A soft hiss. Nines had gone at him pretty roughly. He's already feeling it. 'Yeah, that's it.'

'Are you sure this isn't too much?'

'No fucking way. S'all good.' His words are starting to fold in on each other. 'Just keep going, please.'

Maybe it's the please that breaks him. But Nines does as Gavin has asked him, pulls Gavin to him, presses into him. Breathes against his neck, rubs at Gavin's hardening dick as Nines thrusts into him, hard then soft, deep then shallow. And shallow, as Gavin's heart rate yet again spikes, as his body goes all hot and tight around him, is what makes Gavin mewl. He gets a hand on Nines's hip, trying to draw him deeper, but his fingers slip away, he can't get a grip.

His mouth hovers a breath away from Gavin's ear. 'I love you. You feel so good. You're amazing.'

Gavin shivers, moaning softly – whether from the sex, or the verbiage, or a combination of the two, Nines doesn't know.

At this angle, it's no trouble at all for Nines to constantly stimulate Gavin's prostate. Softly stroking the underside of his dick, as Gavin whimpers, trying to push into each different source of stimulus. 'Look at you,' he murmurs, caressing Gavin's ear with words, his lips. 'I should show you this. Let you see yourself, how I see you – there's… there's so much to see.'

A very breathy moan. 'Nines, please.'

'I will. Later, Gavin – I will.'

Again, a moan.

'You're gorgeous. I want to give you… give you every good thing in the world. You deserve it.'

A sharp whine. ' _Nines_.'

Slow, like this, and maybe Gavin won't last forever, but it will be close. Nines continues to rock into, gently, and the sounds that he's dragging up out of Gavin's throat, they're hot and syrupy but soft, so soft. Too much on parts of him that already already over-stimulated. 'Gavin?'

There's a question he doesn't actually have to ask. Gavin exhales sharply, fingers twisting in the sheet. When he finally gets hold of his breath, he whines. 'S'getting… a little too… much?'

'Oh?' Nines starts to stop, but gives in, as Gavin's whines again, sharper. Squeezes his dick instead of giving it another soft stroke. 'Like that?'

'Yes, like, yes, close, close.' A giddy little laugh, full of so much. Feeling, exhaustion. 'So close, Nines, so good. I – I… s'just… a little… oh fuck, oh _fuck_.' He tenses up as he comes – not nearly as much semen as his two previous orgasms – and Nines pulls Gavin back against him as he shakes through it. Rocks into him, harder, deeper. Comes, with a low sigh, lips pressed to the back of Gavin's neck. Licks at his sweat, just to get a taste of him. It's been too long.

'Shit,' Gavin groans, shivering, halfheartedly trying to pull away from him. He gives up, with a low sigh, and Nines smiles at him as Gavin goes slack in his arms.

'All good?'

'Like you didn't already know,' he mumbles, sagging forwards. 'Mmm.'

'Hmm.' Nines, after another kiss, and a bite – Gavin shivers, and moans – releases his hold on him, lets Gavin slide forward as Nines slips out of him. Gavin collapses, arms spread out, face mashed into the pillow.

'You're such a mess.'

'You say that a lot,' he mumbles, twitches all over when Nines presses at his leaking hole with the tip of one finger. Gavin hisses, shifting a little. Nines pushes into him, and Gavin whimpers, clutching at the pillow with one hand. Turning his head to the side, so he can get some air. Sucks in breath after breath, body trying to clench around Nines's finger. 'I am just. So. Fuck. Oh God, Nines, too much, too much!'

'Sorry.' He pulls his hand away, licks his finger clean.

'Man, that's fucking disgusting, but… fine, it's fine.' A weak chuckle.

'I'm quite fond of your assets, Gavin, and I wondered what my release might taste like – '

' _Assets_.' Gavin snorts, eyes slipping shut. 'Don't, please, just don't. But, wait.' He lifts up, a little, gives Nines the most charming smile, ever, even as his eyelids begin to droop. 'Speaking of asses, I'd really love to eat yours out.'

'Hrm – noted. And speaking of eating, I believe your food has just arrived.'

Some more helpless laughter. 'Put some clothes on first, please. I really don't wanna get kicked out of this place, I kind of like it here.'

'Yes, of course – but only if you promise to stay awake until I return.'

But Gavin rolls on his side, still smiling at him. 'Don't know if I can do that, Nines… oh, hey, since you're – ' Before he even gets a chance to finish making his request, Nines has already pulled the cover up over him. Gavin thanks him, and snuggles up under it, oh, _and before you go, make sure you leave the bedroom door open, or we'll never hear the end of it from the cats_. There are wet spots all over, and Gavin, himself, is a mess – Nines should maybe say something about that, but Gavin doesn't really seem to mind.

And neither, it seems, does Nines.

–  
–

Gavin manages to eat a little, and drinks some more water, as one of the few remaining non-caffeinated sodas (they really do need to go shopping). Nines puts the leftovers into the fridge, makes certain the cats will have enough food and water to get them through the night, then rejoins Gavin in bed.

Still curled up on his side, beneath the covers, his breath low but steady. Avoiding the wet spots, he really doesn't plan on doing anything about them until tomorrow – he even made Nines promise he wouldn't do anything about it until then, either. He's already sleeping, of course, and Nines smiles down at him. Slides into bed behind him, presses up against him, tugs him backwards. A soft sigh, momentarily rousing. Nines's name, and Gavin clutching at his arm as he slips back under.

Nines fits against him, feels the thrum of his breath, the beat of his heart. Knows he couldn't possibly want for anything more, and yet, it is, after everything else, a very uncomplicated ending. He supposes there should be more, and yet – what more could there be? Gavin is sleeping against him, in his arms. Nines will run a simple diagnostic scan before entering stasis. He will wake, like always, half an hour before Gavin. They are both scheduled to work the next day.

Only, maybe he will wake Gavin up, a little early. It will be a new day, a different day, the end of one thing and the beginning of another. Nines rather likes the thought of that, actually. He closes his eyes, and begins the process of running the diagnostic.

Then, the softest of nudges against his mind. _Nines?_

_Hello, Connor._

_I hope I'm not bothering you, I hadn't heard from you and –_

_You were right, you knew that already. I –_ The words seem foolish, almost. _Gavin and I are now dating, and I… I probably have you to thank you that._

_Oh, Nines! I'm so happy for you._ A burst of joy comes back down the line at him, via their connection (thankfully, there is no _I told you so!_ , but even if there had been, Nines would have accepted it as what he was due). _I'll let you go, then. Please, convey my congratulations to Gavin as well. We can speak later._

_Goodnight, Connor._

_Goodnight, Nines!_

He goes back to doing what he was doing, and presses a kiss into the mess of Gavin's hair.

–  
–

Gavin wakes a few times, throughout the night. Each time, he slides out of Nines's arms, pads out of the bedroom, returns – slips back under the covers, pressing in close. A kiss, and then he turns around, getting comfortable – Nines gets comfortable, as well, pulling Gavin against him, snuggling against his back.

The morning, though, surprises all of his haphazard plans. Gavin is awake already, and Nines had not noticed. He's turned on his side, had been gazing at Nines as he sleeps.

A small smile. 'This is different.'

'Different can sometimes be good,' Gavin replies. Wiggles in closer, so Nines can slide an arm about him, press their lips together. They stay like that for a very long while, just kissing, just touching. When Gavin's stomach rumbles, betraying the mood, he draws back with a heavy sigh.

'Can we just not go to work?'

'There's one one more day until our weekend,' Nines admonishes him, though he does it with a smile.

With a huff, and a roll of his eyes, Gavin follows after him as Nines exists the bed. 'Shower first, I guess?'

'Are you sure your stomach can endure it?' Nines teases, and Gavin rolls his eyes at him.

'Yeah, I'm pretty sure it can.'

Afterwards, Nines becomes aware of the state of his clothing – left on the floor overnight, it had accumulated far too much cat fur for him to be able to wear it back to work. Gavin tells him to dig around in his closet, there's got to be something else he can wear in there.

He's lucky, in that regard – Gavin has a habit of keeping clothing that doesn't actually fit him. Even at a cursory scan, a good quarter of his closet's contents are items that are a close enough match to Nines's measurements. 'Even if these items were given as gifts, if they didn't fit, why would you keep them?'

Gavin shrugs, and Popsicle headbutts into his leg. As he stoops down to pick the cat up, he says, 'I guess I was making sure I'd be ready for the day when my super hot, super tall boyfriend needed something to wear? A guy's allowed to plan ahead.'

Popsicle is already kneading at his chest as he purrs, and Gavin's face flinches in discomfort. 'You'd let that cat get away with murder.'

'Yeah, probably.' Only then, Gavin's tilted his head back, Nines is closer, right in front of him. He presses a kiss to Gavin's lips, and scoops the cat out of his arms.

'Hey, no fair.'

Nines chuckles, and Gavin blushes. _Boyfriend_. He likes that designation, he likes that a lot. 'I've never actually told you this, before, but my HUD assigns different designations to people, based on relationship status.'

'Oh?' Still stroking his cat, Gavin tilts his attention towards Nines.

'Yes. Connor, as you would imagine, is Friend. The Lieutenant, is Trusted. You, you have been Friend, as well.'

Gavin doesn't say anything, is only just looking at him. It's very vulnerable, open, _hopeful_. And yet, dismissively, he says: 'Yeah, sure, that all makes sense.'

'Your status has changed, just since last night. I did not know that this level could be reached… so many of my system errors, these months, they must be related… It wished to update, and yet, I would not allow it.'

'And now you have?'

'I have. Lover.'

Gavin groans, and Nines pulls him into half an embrace, careful of the cat that's still snuggling in his arms. 'Now, let's see if there's anything edible in your kitchen. There are leftovers from last night, of course, but perhaps you can have those for dinner?'

Gavin nods, quickly. He lets the moment pass, but he smiles, takes a deep breath. 'Sure. You know, we aren't going to actually be able to make it to the store until we get a day off.'

'I know that.' Nines has turned away, is already heading towards the kitchen – Gavin follows behind. He lets Popsicle off at the couch, and Nines is already standing in front of the cabinets where the dry goods are usually stored, searching through them. A moment later, as Gavin says good morning to Cassie with abundant head scritches, Nines has finished surveying what little food remains.

'There's enough mix here for pancakes, I believe. And there is butter, and syrup, as well.'

'Pancakes it is.'

They make a big mess. Mostly, it's because one of them gets distracted, and then they start kissing, and then one of them has to stop one of the cats from getting into the batter. But it's warm, and there's laughter, and there's kisses, so many kisses.

Breakfast is on the table now, coffee for Gavin and a mug full of thirium for Nines. Gavin, though – with that stray smudge of pancake batter on his cheek – is not sitting down, and neither is Nines.

Gavin, firstly, is telling Cassie off for doing such a stupid cat thing (one of her favorite things to do is jump up onto the top of the refrigerator, and then forget how to get down). Nines, secondly, is watching him, smiling at him, still trying to parse how any of this is actually possible. And he doesn't know, but he also doesn't care. They are here, together, _together_.

And Gavin, after putting Cassie down, turns and stops, only then noticing that Nines has been watching him. He tenses up, a little – it's natural, Nines supposes. But then he smiles, perhaps to try and put them both at ease. 'What?'

Nines shrugs. 'There's something on your cheek.' By then, he's already on the move.

'Oh… oh.' Gavin holds still as Nines leans close, tilts his head up (the light press of his fingers, nudging at Gavin's chin) and licks the batter from his cheek. The lick turns to more kisses, though Nines is sure even Gavin must have seen that coming. When he draws back, when they're still clinging to each other, Gavin relaxes a little in Nines's hold.

'You sure that isn't gonna fuck you up?'

'It's a small enough amount, there should be no effect on my systems. Now, you should,' a kiss, 'probably,' another kiss, because they can, only he's dragging Gavin towards the table, and Gavin is letting himself be pulled along, 'pay more attention to your food, Gavin… Cassie is eyeing it already.'

'Ah, for fuck's sake, Cassie, get away from the people food! You've got your own crunchy stuff!' He goes to shoo Cassie down off the table, and Nines follows along after him. Even when he fails to make the cat budge, and he's got a hand up protectively to shield his food, he smiles over at Nines, and Nines smiles in return.

'I love you,' he says, and he will never not mean it.

Gavin's expression softens as he smiles, as he tightens his grip on his cup of coffee. 'Yeah, I know.'

Heat blossoms through him, heat, and joy. That, Nines knows, is good enough for now.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It's finished, it's finished, I really don't know how to feel about that.
> 
> Jeez, I love these two idiots a lot, and – just, thank you, everyone, for joining me for this story. And please let me assure you (in case anything seems unresolved), there's _so much more_ to come.

**Author's Note:**

> Nines: let's be fuckbuddies  
> Gavin: lol sure  
> Nines: proceeds with feelings  
> Gavin: I don't actually think you know what that means
> 
> The story is finished, all I have to do is post it!
> 
>  
> 
> ~~*quietly screams*~~
> 
> Oh yeah, here's a link to the main series!  
> [Playing For Keeps](https://archiveofourown.org/series/1113345)


End file.
